The Hunters and the Hunted
by Tattle-tail-Secret09
Summary: Four girls, trained as ninjas have been hunted by their parent's killers since birth for who they are. They have learned to trust nobody! But can four mysterious turtles change the way they all think? Or will they cause more danger than good for them?
1. Prologue

Ordinary Day……….or is it?

Prologue (girl's bios)

**Kimberley Anderson (Eldest)**

Age- 19 ½ years old

Height- 5"10

Eye Colour- hazel green/ light blue

Hair Colour- light brown/ brunet with golden natural highlights

Favourite Colour- yellow, blue, light green

Likes- non-horror movies, writing, playing/ composing music, fighting (when necessary), meditation, long walks in gardens/ parks/ forests, music, reading, plays with Violet singing, dancing, playing piano, playing all kinds of guitars and playing violin with Violet, Romeo and Juliet (book), all Shakespeare plays

Hates- The villains that killed her parents/ villains in general, some sports, heights and the dark

Nicknames- Kimmy, Kim, Kimmy-Kins, Fearless, Juliet

Powers- Nature & Earth, empathy (feel others emotions) regular witch powers (telekinesis, read minds/ mind communication with her sisters)

Weapons of choice- Twin Katanas, two large Shuriken (dirks, darts and star-shaped discs/ shurikenjitsu) + gadgets

Kimberley has always wanted to be a teacher from a young age but has changed her dream to being a famous musician and composer or a writer and have a family and a man to love her just as much as she loves him no matter who or what she is. She is always so sporty and positive but also quiet and sensitive; she has fights with her younger sister Riley and is considered the leader and mother figure of the foursome sisters. She is skilled in the twin Katanas and shuriken and always put others before herself and their needs before hers. Kimberley tries her hardest to keep her family safe and make sure their skills are always at their best. Kimberley trains constantly and is very determined, disciplined and responsible, but because of this entire trauma with her parents, she and her sisters are finding it hard to attend college or University or anything because of their "different" lives even her schooling was hard, especially with controlling her powers when angry. In high school, Kimberley was captain of the colourgaurd/ flag wavers and dancers, class representative on the student council, captain of choir, captain of the winning tennis team, captain of Karate, Judo and Tai-Chi classes/teams and continuous 1st place winner of writing and English competitions. Like her sisters, Kimberley has only trusted a hand full of people who only ended up broking her heart, one being the worst ever. She is now doesn't show her true emotions in front of others, especially crying and can't trust people easily. She doesn't want her sisters to turn out like her parents and she will do anything she can to keep them safe and not let anything be their downfall, especially emotions.

**Riley Anderson (2****nd**** Eldest)**

Age- 19 years old

Height- 5"9

Eye Colour- brown by day & blood red/ maroon when the moonlight shines on them

Hair Colour- black with a natural velvet red streak through the left side

Favourite Colours- red, black, all kinds of green

Likes- machines/ vehicles, fighting, weapons, movies, guitar, some music

Hates- Villains, love movies and love music

Nicknames- Riles, Love, Hell Fire

Powers- Fire, regular witch powers (Telekinesis, read minds/ mind communication with her sisters)

Weapons of choice- Shoge, Manrikigusari, Sais + gadgets

Riley is Kimberley's younger sister and she HATES that fact. She has always wanted to be top sister/ child amongst the four siblings, but hasn't reached that mark yet. Her attitude isn't positive, she's very active and can't stay still and dislikes following orders. She's hot-tempered and loves red and black leather as well as sports and working out. Riley was captain of her high school track team and gold medalist for athletics, track, basketball and swimming. She was always going out with guys for fun and never believed in love, not only that but when her heart finally gave in and fell for a guy who she thought was perfect, he broke her heart because he was playing her and he didn't like her for who she was, no one ever understood her. After that, she considered a life of being the player instead of being played but maybe just maybe she won't be left alone for the rest of her life.

**Violet Anderson**

Age- 18 ½ years old

Height- 5"8 ½

Eye Colour- light green/ aqua

Hair Colour- golden/ brunet with light brown natural streaks

Favourite Colour- purple, violet, white, silver

Likes- historical movies, documentaries, drawing, playing violin, bass guitar + piano, singing, walks along the beach, Ella Enchanted, plays with Kim

Hates- Villains, loud music (Rock), new people (shy and distrustful), some guys, alleys and the dark

Nicknames- Vi, Vi-Vi (pronounced Ve-Ve), Ella

Powers- Water/ Sea, regular witch powers (telekinesis, read minds/ mind communication with her sisters)

Weapon of choice- Bow and arrows, Naginata + gadgets

Violet is the third youngest out of the four Anderson siblings. She is considered the brain box, shy, overly courteous sweetheart out of them all. She is very shy towards new and sometimes very old friends and loves to read, sometimes write but mostly draw and is very self-conscious. She always doubts herself, her abilities and her love life; not to mention her ability at some instruments. Violet is very passionate about her family and although she isn't much of a fighter compared to her elder sisters, she does go in and fight and defend when she feels it's for the best and for her family to be safe. Violet was captain of her high school debating team, A+ student at everything except gym, captain of the orchestra and captain of the school's annual 1st place winning science club. Violet has always had trouble with love but not as bad as her last relationship, and she is getting doubtful of her dream of being a doctor and band member and her future.

**Lila Anderson (youngest)**

Age- 18 years old

Height- 5"8

Eye Colour- light/ sky blue

Hair Colour- Golden with a touch of brown

Favourite Colours- orange, yellow, bright pink

Likes- comic books, drawing anime/ cartoons, video games, music, jokes, pranks, all types of movies, dancing, hyper-activeness, skateboarding, dancing, playing drums, riding her bike, fashion, designing fashion for herself and her sisters, although they like buying their own at times

Hates- She loves everything except villains and spiders

Nicknames- Lilly, Tiger-Lilly

Powers- Wind/ Air, regular witch powers (telekinesis, read minds/ mind communication with her sisters)

Weapons of choice- Double large Tantos, nunchucks + gadgets

Lila is the baby of the family, her young, carefree, worry free nature helps her to be very active and easy to love. She loves to make jokes, make people laugh and join in on public affairs along with party long into the night. She can be serious at times and settle down for about 30 minutes studying before going crazy again. Everyone believed her to be the "easy target" for heart breaker boys and bullies but she bounces back, or so it seems, with some help from her sisters when that happens. Lila was captain of the Cheerleading team, was one of the best fashion designers in the whole school and one of the main dancers at her temporary University in New York City. Right now she isn't looking for love but some fun and maybe a good mark on a history test. Maybe someone out there can help Lila settle down her hyperness, help her achieve her dream job, have a family and stop hiding her pain and hurt of past relationships and heart ache from her loved ones.


	2. Stroke of Luck

_**Hi everyone I welcome you to my new story 'Ordinary Day…or is it?' A TMNT story obviously, this is my first TMNT story and I hope it to be smashing, or very cool whichever sounds better. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story and please review at the end thanks! **__****__** (I don't own TMNT or any characters related to the show. I only own my OCs) ENJOY! P.S I'm sorry this is so long, but I hope it's a good first chapter!**__****__** Read and Review thanks! :P **__****_

Ordinary Day….Or is it?

_In this life we only have each other,  
My three sisters and I  
We all know that we are all we have.  
We may never talk about it, but I know that they're anxious about their future, or the lack of it as they think  
But they are not as restless as I am  
As their leader and the eldest, I must show them strength, indifference and leadership along with no emotion towards this uncertainty and that is what I accomplish  
I must show no pain or weakness what so ever  
It could destroy us  
Through the times I wanted to give up and break down  
I never did, because of them, I can't let them down or show my weakness  
I can't endanger them because of me nor can I find love, I've had enough broken hearts that almost caused us each other  
I cannot leave them without a leader, without the eldest, without the last memory of our parents  
What they don't know is that I want to have a family of my own; a guy to share the rest of my life with and children to care for  
Somebody once said that everybody has a soul mate, someone who will understand you  
Well whoever that somebody was, didn't predict that loved ones will exist forever  
Or that they love you like they say they will  
Or give you everything you deserve  
Who will love you no matter who you are  
Who you can trust with everything you are and not leave you alone and broken and on guard of being hunted by them  
I am Kimberley, daughter of a mortal and the most powerful magical being ever and I am a leader, an elder sister and a powerful part human and part witch being  
My life is filled with running, hiding, problems, running, hiding and more problems  
It is filled with no love and no acceptance apart from my family, I am on the run from the killer of my parents and my families ex friends and boyfriends since the age of 12, I am now 19 and I am the one looking after my sisters, there is no love in my life and no one to help us or help us fight and solve our problems, I can show no emotion or it will be our downfall, mine and my sisters'  
We are all we have  
We are all we can ever be, all that ever could be  
We are all that is left  
Of the family 'Phoenix'_

_Kimberley's POV_

**SPLASH!!**

It was pouring down with rain in the streets of New York City, feet pounding and the sound of heavy footsteps and heavy breathing were heard behind me and they didn't belong to my sisters.

We all ran through the streets at midnight trying to find some way of losing the following criminals that had me and my sisters on their 'Extermination' list.

'How on Earth are we going to lose them? Kimmy-Kins I'm afraid, I don't think I can keep this up for much longer' my youngest sister Lila (or Lilly to us) thought throughout her head. Okay I know what you're thinking, how on earth can I understand what she's saying? Well I'll just sum it all up to you in two simple, little words. We're witches or sorcerers basically. Funny huh?

Well yeah we're witches and we all have powers and cast spells and what not. My mother was the most powerful sorceress known throughout the whole dimension but she mostly gave up her fame as a monster fighter and settled down with my father, a mortal.

I use the term 'was' strongly. My mother and father died because of some vicious and blood thirsty people who knew of my mother, they hunted her down and murdered both her and my father while we were all 12, a typical normal day in England for Quadruplets. That day we were all at school, we came home to discover what took place. Quickly we packed our bags with belongings, personal stuff, money and memoirs and fled all over the world hoping to leave it all behind us with no other living relatives. But they found us down under in Australia; they found us in Italy after that. We were not safe in Europe.

That was 5 years ago and still they keep finding us, we move constantly and all of us can control our powers superbly with all of us watching each other's backs during training. One of these days we want it all to end, we want to feel loved, needed, wanted and have someone who doesn't mind who or what we are, is that so wrong?

I haven't been held close or even been on a date in 6 years; my last heartbreak was too painful. My sisters have all been put into a place of heartbreak and sorrow. I won't let that happen. They can go out and have fun, but I always check who they go out with, back ground checks. I never go out and I comfort them, because I have to. I don't want them to feel pain anymore, so I remind them and they listen. My younger sister Riley hasn't been out in 2 years, my third youngest sister Violet hasn't been out in 1 year and finally, my baby sister Lilly hasn't been out in 11 months. She is more vulnerable and she is my innocent baby sister and she is my main priority to stop her heart from breaking. But even through all of this we promised that we will all stick together and be there for each other no matter what, we're all protective of each other and we all put on brave faces, especially Lilly and myself, but we are filled with years and years of pain, grief and suffering. Teenagers aren't meant to experience their teenage years running and looking after their little sisters, right? Of course I'm not right. Someday I'm going to find my hero who will save me and my family and maybe, just maybe, they'll accept who I am and who my family was. Maybe they'll give me the protection and comfort I've been searching for since mom.

'Lilly please, for all of us keep running. I'll think of something.' I replied via our mind link.

'Yo! How 'bout we all just hide in an alley way until we're far enough to run away?' Riley suggested tiredly

'For once I agree with Riles on this one Kim, quickly let's turn into the next alley way we see.' Violet suggested

'Vi's right you guys. Okay let's turn…………NOW!' I yelled through the link.

As fast as lightening we made a sharp turn into the darkness and hid in the shadows. The criminals stopped just outside the alley way, some went through and started searching. Our hearts were pounding so hard in our chests and Violet and Lilly held onto me so tight I needed air. I held back my fear and kept my eyes on the goons ahead. Riley, for once, was scared and held onto me as well, but still covered Lilly and Vi so they were safe. One creepy guy with 4 rings on his left hand came so close to us we all stiffened, but dismissed us and they all turned and fled into a different direction leaving us alone in the alley by ourselves. It was all quiet for a whole 45 minutes and not once did we speak. When I was sure we were safe, I let my sisters go, wiped Lilly's tears away and we all stood up and I spoke.

"Phew that was closed. Girls, just whisper until we're safely back at our apartment. Once there, we'll clean up, pack, leave the keys and documents on the counter, leave letters to Eddie, the owner and go into that underground sanctuary we made last time, alright?" I commanded in a soft whisper.

Everyone else just nodded, too tired to talk. So we made our way home, slowly, safely and tiredly.

I stood a top our apartment building just staring at the stars above, just standing and thinking. I never cried or lost my control in front of anyone and that was okay with me. I taught myself through the running and hiding that crying was okay for everyone else but not leaders and not for elder siblings. I taught myself to be strong and hold my ground in the worst of times and that if I broke down, it would be our downfall. It would all be my fault and that was a problem that I neither dare nor could not control or handle. But this time I sank to my hands and knees and cried softly so I wouldn't scare my sisters packing downstairs. I wanted them to continue to pack and head underground and keep safe. I couldn't take much more of all this running, I needed a miracle.

'God, please give me the strength to keep my sisters safe. Please help us, send me a sign to tell me that I am doing the right thing. Send me an angel to help us, you've taken too much from all of us, my mother, my father, my life….you've taken too much. Just tell me when it will ever end.' And that's how it happened; I prayed and started waiting for that miracle...The one that would set me free.

_End Kimberley's POV_

**2 months later**

_Turtle's Lair_

_**SPLAT!!!**_

"Mikey!!!" Raphael yelled through the silence that used to be the dojo.

Mikey had just pranked Raphael and fled to the sanctuary that was Donnie's lab. Unfortunately that was a useless attempt at safety, because Donnie just told Raph where Mikey was without looking up from his work on the toaster…again.

"Look Raph, it-it was a joke, yeah a joke. C'mon you have to lighten up a bit bro. You're so gloomy and dark." Mikey quivered from cowering behind Donnie's boxes upon boxes of spare parts.

"Oh I'll lighten up. Right after I darken your body!" Raph roared and jumped over the boxes and started chasing after Mikey out of Donnie's lab, past the living room and kitchen and ran straight into Leonardo.

"Let me guess." Leo started, "Mikey, you grabbed April's bucket she gave you to wash your skateboard, filled it up with sewer water placed it atop his bedroom door and took refuge in Donnie's lab once the bucket fell and Raph chased you straight from there and into me."

"You, my best buddy, one of a kind, good hearted brother would be correct." Mikey breathed from under Raph. "Now be a really great big brother and get this fat tone of lard off me please."

"Fat tone of lard! Why you little…!" Raph yelled. He started elbowing Mikey in the head and giving him a tightening his arm around his back while leaning all of his strength on his back.

"Okay! Uncle! Uncle! I surrender!!"

"Raphael, Michelangelo. Please reframe from your banter and release yourselves from Leonardo's back." Master Splinter entered the room with the clank clank of his walking stick and gave them a stern look. They both quickly obeyed and helped Leo up.

"Michelangelo, I am guessing that you obtained Miss O'Neil's bucket she kindly gave you to wash your skateboard and filled it up with sewer water and placed it on top of Raphael's bedroom door. But you took refuge in Donatello's lab once the bucket fell and Raphael chased you straight into Leonardo. Am I correct?" The wise, old rat's eyes twinkled in amusement from the shocked faces of Mikey and Raph and the satisfied smirk of Leo.

Donnie came out of the lab upon hearing this and decided to break the awkward silence.

"Ahem" All eyes turned to Donnie who felt as if he was the outcast. "Uh, guys. Weren't we supposed to go out, you know on Patrol?" Before Donnie could even blink, his brothers had already grabbed their weapons and were out of the door. Donnie took one last look at Master Splinter and grabbed his Bo Staff and ran after his brothers.

**The rooftops**

"Alright Fearless I'll bight. Why the hell are we up here? Especially at 9pm at night!?" Riley screeched at Kimberley on top of the local banks roof under the moonlight.

"Well, if you must know Riles, we are up here to train. Guys, it's been two months and I thought we all deserved fresh air and a good real running training sessions, or as Lilly puts it, a game of tag." Lilly started bouncing up and down on the tips of her feet and getting restless to start play. Violet cracked a smile and the word Tag, but Riley didn't seem in the least bit amused. "And if we run into some robbers and criminals we can take in a bit of target practice." Kim finished and earned a wide mischievous grin from Riley.

"Alright then Fearless, I'm in. And as they say back home, eldest first." She finished and took off into the night faster than a cheater on steroids. The other two glanced at each other and took off at breakneck speed in the same direction as Riley laughing their heads off.

"Okay, so we're going to do this again. Fine by me sisters." Kim smirked then started hoping rooftops even faster than her sisters did to catch up to them.

Just ahead of that rooftop stood four bulky figures standing on a hotel rooftop in the shadows watching what took place mere moments before. They were surprised, but also wary about these girls.

"Dude." Mikey whispered quietly for his brothers to hear "Is it me, or did four shadow thingies just jump a rather huge gap between rooftops?"

"Mikey, I'm not even going to begin to correct what you just said." Donnie replied a little irritated at Mikey's vocabulary. "Leo, should we follow them?" He asked their elder brother.

"No. We patrol the streets and stop any crimes tonight. If we run into those four, we'll deal with them then, but for now….Raph's it!" He yelled and sprinted off into the night followed by Donnie and Mikey.

"What! Again!" Raph yelled "Just once, just once, I don't want to be it first." He hissed then sprinted off after his brothers.

'Let's see. Lilly would cheat and use her powers to hover in the air and be somewhere that's close to her victim and point and laugh silently at them. Which makes her location……..here!!' She mentally yelled and in a millisecond she used her Earth powers and built a column of rock to lift her into the air and there was Lilly laughing and she grabbed her arm.

"Ha! Tag you're it Lilly. Tiger-Lilly, you are so predictable." Kim giggled

"Oi! I may be predictable, but I'm fun. I'm not suggesting anything, but it's fun to laugh at someone trying to find you from the air." Lilly giggled. Soon both sisters were laughing their heads off on top of the rock column until some water and fire smacked into them and they fell off and Lilly glided them safely to the ground.

"Rule number one: Don't laugh during tag unless you want to get caught." Riley smugly said

"And rule number two: Don't leave a giant column of rock high in the sky next to a floating girl." Violet answered giggling. For the second time that night, laughter filled the rooftops and they were all on the ground with stitches. It was times like this that the sisters cherished so much, times where they weren't hunted and they could act civilly and like sisters.

That didn't last though. A javelin sort of weapon shot through the air and landed just between the four sisters, startling them and halting their laughter. They all stood up and took out their weapons and stood ready to fight. Dozens of ninjas in kimonos surrounded them on their left and a group of black pajama wearing ninjas stood to their right. The four were definitely outnumbered but that didn't affect them. A woman in her mid twenties stepped forward from the pajama clan and spoke.

"I am Karai of the Foot Clan. We know of you Anderson sisters. We know who you are and we know of your past. You will come willingly or face destruction by us and your old friends here." She said hoarsely gesturing the dozens of ninjas to the girls' left.

"I am Kimberley of the Andersons. We don't know of you and you don't know of us. We will not come with you, we will not surrender and if you don't leave right now you will face the consequences. You will face us." Kim replied deathly calm and fire in her eyes.

"You have made a grave mistake here tonight, my friend." Karai answered. She gave a hand gesture and the foot clan and kimono ninjas advanced and the fight began.

**Turtles**

"Ah, there is nothing more satisfying then hearing the sounds of bad guys getting the butts kicked." Mikey grinned satisfied at winning yet another fight.

"For once, I agree with shell for brains over 'ere. He may be a screw loose, a lot, but he 'as a point. Kicking the shell 'outta those goons was satisfying." Raph agreed nudging Mikey half-heartedly.

"Raph I don't-" Donnie was cut off by the sound of a scream from a distance.

"C'mon guys let's go!" Leo shouted and they all took off in the direction of the scream. It was on a rooftop just by the construction site working at the abandoned warehouse.

**Rooftop**

_Violet's POV_

"Ahhhhh!!!" I screamed. I was just fighting a fat ninja or whatever they are when all of a sudden another two came up behind me and knocked my bow and bag of arrows off me and into the middle of the battle while the other flipped in the air and landed a very hard kick onto my chest that sent me flying into the air and over the edge of the rooftop. My reflexes kicked in and my hand came out and grabbed the very ledge.

'Oh, why couldn't I have been the one to gain the power of air. There is no water anywhere and I'm losing all feeling in my arms. Dangling in mid-air is not my version of a great first night out.' I thought

I could hear Kim calling for me in the distance, but I knew she was surrounded and couldn't help me now. We have a special connection, her and I. We love going to plays, especially Shakespeare and I sometimes call her by the nickname Lilly and I gave her, Juliet, after her favourite play.

"Juliet!" I cried. I was so scared and my hand was slipping. I wanted Kim, I wanted her to save me, give me a hug and tell me it's okay. The way she does after we all have nightmares.

My hand slips further and I'm down to just three fingers….two fingers……one finger…I let go.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! JULIET!!!" I screamed falling

_END VIOLET'S POV_

_KIMBERLEY'S POV_

"JULIET!!"

'No!' I thought 'I please no'

"NOOOO!!! Violet!!!" I screamed. I tried to run to her to do something, use my powers, but I couldn't see her. I was surrounded, we all were and there was no way I could get to her, none of us could. My powers are useless if I can't see her. I want my sister back. I felt fury rise within me and I knew what would happen next, but I couldn't think I was thrown and pressed up against the wall by my neck with blood seeping down the right side of my face by three ninjas and others were surrounding me as if gawking but how could I tell THEY ARE WEARING PAJAMAS FOR GOD SAKES.

Suddenly the "gawking" ninjas just flew half way across from me. Someone had joined the battle and I was thankful, but my vision was blurring and the ninjas held my neck tighter. I closed my eyes waiting to be finished off when my savior ran at these three ninjas with a cry and chucked them off me and I caught a glimpse of silver Katanas. I fell down from the wall but was caught in my saviors arms. My vision was slowly returning and I opened my eyes to be met with a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.

_END KIMBERLEY'S POV_

_VIOLET'S POV_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! JULIET!!!" I screamed falling so fast. I braced myself for pain and the ground when I was grabbed by the waist and pushed onto another building by someone. I could hear him saying something but I was lost, I just wanted my sisters. He started shaking me ever so lightly and I felt relaxed at how gentle and kind this person was. I ever so slowly opened my eyes and looked up, his whole face was hidden in the darkness but his gorgeous hazel eyes were as clear as day.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is anything broken? Are you alright? Wait I already asked that, but still are you?" He rambled, I found myself giggling at that and he stared at me.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just laughing at your rambling. Th-Thank you so much for saving me, sir. I'm in your debt." I answered back. I gently put me back onto the ground and stood up tall, he was taller than me, but I didn't mind, I felt slightly safe with this man.

"It was no problem, really. You don't owe me, it's something I do. Um, I found these before, are they yours?" He asked and held out my bow and bag of arrows before me. I smiled and graciously took them back.

"Thank you, uh, I'm sorry what is your name?" I asked shyly

"Donatello, but please call me Donnie"

"Well thank you, Donnie. My name's Violet. Thank you again." I smiled then turned back to the fight on the other rooftop, but couldn't jump for more foot ninja had spotted me and Donatello and jumped over to our rooftop and we started attacking once more, this time with my bow and arrows ready.

_LILLY'S POV_

'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god! I'm surrounded and I'm so tired. I've already knocked out at least a bazillion of these fashion victims. Those kimono wearing junkies just keep bouncing back once I've use my air attacks against them, it's futile as Violet says.

"You will perish pipsqueak!" They cried. I felt like crying when they said that, only bullies at school called me that and Riley and Kim always came and helped me out. I am all alone right now and I am scared to death, I want my sisters and, dare I say it, I want Riley! They knocked me off my feet and scraped my arm with their swords and I rolled close to the edge and my nunchucks over the roof. Oh and they were my favourite pair. They hovered just over me and I closed my eyes and held my arms above my head to brace for impact.

"Hey Buddies! Hasn't your mothers ever told you to respect ladies?" A voice called out in the distance. I was too scared to look up but I heard a whizzing sound that reminded me of my nunchucks and I felt the wind of ninjas flying around brush my skin and send chills up my spin. I could hear that voice again and he didn't sound at all out of breathe.

"Sheesh maybe chivalry really is dead nowadays." I still never looked up until that same voice, my savior's voice, came over to me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I tensed but relaxed and slowly let my arms fall and I opened my eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" I looked up at my savior and my god his eyes were the bluest I have ever seen and I found myself smiling.

_END LILLY'S POV_

_RILEY'S POV_

Damn that stupid ninja stole my Shoge and threw my Manrikigusari over and into the abandoned warehouse. Oh man was he asking for it, so I took out my sais, my pride and joy that I only use in emergencies and started my attack. I searched for my next victim and found a shadowy figure moving swiftly towards the spot where Violet was fighting.

'NO!' I thought 'I have already lost her once tonight; you are not taking her away from me again!'

I ran towards the figure and jumped and kicked me right in the jaw. He flew back and hit the wall. He glared and me and charged right back at me with his sais…wait sais? That's my weapon! This guy was using my weapon against me and he was good. But I'm better.

I jumped up and did a flip over my head and landed behind me and punched but I dodged and bent down and knocked him off his feet and pinned him down onto the concrete with sais to his neck.

"Oi girly. News flash, I was trying to help your friend over there. I'm on your side, but keep fighting like this and I will get angry and turn against you." He hissed trying to wiggle from underneath me. I laughed, well gawked at his attempts and only pressed harder and his attempts stopped and I leant down and whispered right by his ear.

"I just think that you're just miffed that you got beaten so quickly by a girl." I then released my sais and flipped off of him, smirked and ran off to kick a foot ninja right in the chest and sent him flying.

_END RILEY'S POV_

_NORMAL POV_

The girls had been fighting for 1 hour and were all exhausted. Many foot soldiers were beaten and were laying in complete agony all over the rooftop. Karai stood up from being uppercut by Kim and halted the attacks.

She looked around and took in the scenery. Her foot ninjas were everywhere, half were still standing and half were not. The extra group of ninjas were all still standing which surprised her and made her smirk at her powerful ally. All of the girls were beaten and bruised and most had lost some of their weapons.

"Your strength has been weakened and your energy has drained massively. That was our goal tonight. We shall fight no longer tonight, but the next time we meet Kimberley, you and your stupid friends will fall!" She cried and threw smoke pellets to the floor and she and all of the ninjas fled.

Riley was helping Lilly to her feet while Kim was frantically searching for Violet. She started to panic and looked over the sides of the building in search for her sister.

"Violet! Violet where are you?!" She yelled and Lilly and Riley joined her.

"Ella?! Ella are you here!?" Lilly screamed

"Vi?! Violet!?" Riley cried

Then Kim caught sight of Violet she was on the rooftop opposite her and she was some mysterious person. They both jumped over the gap and landed on their rooftop.

"Violet! Oh my god!" Kim yelled. She ran full speed to Violet, picked her up and spun her around before crashing her into a massive bear hug. Riley and Lilly came up to them too and sat down and hugged. "Oh thank god Violet! We thought we lost you." Kim pulled away and looked into Violet's eyes "Oh Vi, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you."

"We all are" Riley finished. They all looked solemn but Violet only smiled and gave them a hug.

"I'm okay, I'm alright. It's okay, don't be sorry, please. I had some help." Violet answered

Kim quickly pulled away and looked behind Violet to see the mystery man that had saved her. She gave Violet to Lilly and told them to stay put. Then she and Riley quickly jumped up with their weapons ready and eyed this mystery man. But suddenly three more mystery men stood next to their companion with their weapons and Lilly and Violet stood up as well.

"Wait!" Violet yelled pushing in front of her sisters and they lowered their weapons slightly. While Violet's friend did the same with his friends, they were all still hidden in the shadows and that bothered them only slightly. "They're okay Kim. This man right here, he saved me. He was nice enough to see if I had injured myself, which I didn't" Violet added quickly at seeing her distressed voice "He is kind and good. He's on our side. His name is Donatello." Violet finished looking at her savior.

"And guys this is Violet. She and I worked together and helped with defeating some foot ninja on the rooftop right there." He finished directing them to the opposite rooftop. They all stared at Donnie and Vi and all lowered their weapons and put them away.

Kim was the first to recover and she walked past Violet and right up to Donatello with a pair of eyes following her. Judging by the emotions she felt run through his veins, she guessed that he was close to this Donatello and he was being very protective of him, just like she was with Violet. She looked him right in the eyes with a stern look on her face, then after a minute or two or silence she broke into a genuine smile and held her arm out to Donatello.

"Donatello. Thank you so much for saving my sister. I am sorry for the misjudgment." Kim said with genuine sorrow and graciousness in her voice. Donnie then took her hand and shook it.

"It was nothing. You have nothing to be sorry for, we felt the same, so we are sorry too." He replied

He let go of Kim's hand and Kim could have sworn that she had felt three fingers. She dismissed the idea and nodded her head towards her sisters to join her.

"Thank you, all of you for helping us out in that battle. I am Kimberley Anderson and these are my younger sisters, Riley, Violet, who you've already met, and this is my youngest Lila-"

"Lilly. Please, call me Lilly." Lilly cut in happily

One of the three figures stepped forward and bowed just like in Japan.

"I am Leonardo, pleased to meet all of you. What we did was nothing, we are just happy to help you out. These are my brothers Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." He answered while the brothers bowed in response to Leo.

In return the Anderson girls bowed, except Lilly who curtsied as if she were a princess.

"Lilly. Lilly, it's a bow not a curtsy." Violet whispered

"Huh? Oh! Opps" She quickly bowed instead "Sorry." She giggled to hide her embarrassment, but one of the figures who she guessed was Michelangelo, who had saved her, seemed to smile at her antics.

Riley stood with her hands on her hips and she looked them up and down slightly. She was the only one who seemed to notice and since she didn't have many morals, she spoke up.

"Why are you all hidden in the shadows? You all vampires or somethin'?"

"Riley" Kim hissed she gave her the warning look trying to hide her curiosity.

"It's cause we don' wanna show you ourselves. That's why." A gruff voice answered. This angered Riley

"Well if it isn't the smart ass guy who got beaten by a girl. What's a matter tough guy, can't handle it so you just gonna' stay in a bad mood?" She smirked at the reaction she got from him

"Why you little….why I outta'" He started but Leo grabbed him behind and held him in place while Kim did the same with Riley.

"What my hot headed brother means here ladies is that you would totally, like, judge us." Mickey answered for Raph.

The girls stood up straight after that, stared at each other then back at them.

"We wouldn't do that. I mean believe us, we've been judged, not that I care, but we wouldn't do that to someone else." Riley answered. No one seemed to notice Kim and Lilly starting to sway slightly.

"Yeah and even if we did let us see you, we would be able to thank our heros in person." Violet replied but no one had time to think over what they said before Lilly started to laugh.

"Hey-hey guys, I just thought of something totally funny. I hate needles 'cause I'm afraid that they'll give me a bad side effect and Violet said that there was nothing wrong. Well, I proved you wrong Vi, this little needle has side effects. Ha! Take that!" She answered before falling over with a tranquilizer dart in her hand. Everyone except Kim ran over to her and Violet and Donnie checked her over.

"Okay when I say needles, I mean all needles that aren't tranquilizers." Violet hissed "Kim, what do we do, she's fine but we need to get her home. We follow you. Do we go home? Kim?" They all turned to see Kim shaking slightly behind them, she was pale and sweating a lot.

"I-I think" she was stuttering "I think that blow to my head caused me to go loopy" she answered with weird hand movements "No, sorry, take that back, what I mean to say is….I think….family, Lilly…okay, I'm okay, I think you should NOT take us home 'cause then they'll follow us 'cause they're "worried"" she said using air quotes "And that's bad. Don't take us home, but don't take us to hospital either, remember Lilly's afraid of hospitals." She started laughing slightly and shaking more and Riley got scared.

"Kim?" She stood up and faced Kim and took two steps forward, but that made Kim flinch "Don't move. I don't want to get hurt Randy." Everyone was confused, but Riley wasn't. She knew what was happening and Violet was trying to concentrate on Lilly.

"Kim, no. It's Riley. Not Randy, Riley, your sister. Calm down, please. What do you mean you two? You're going to be fine, remember?" Riley was so scared, she knew Kim pushed herself too hard and had lost lots of blood, more than anyone else, in the battle. This only happened once before and it wasn't pretty and it was because of their last great battle where they were outnumbered 45 to 4 and Kim took most of the beating to save her sisters.

"Riley? Yes, Riley of course Riley. I know my own sister. Riley…pain….sleep….problem….before, again, oh no." Kim quickly shook her head and moved a step backwards to the wall again. "Riley, my blood" She could speak and she took a deep breath "My blood is everywhere. That's not good, help Lilly and after she-after she is fine and awake then do you help me. Lilly needs more help. You know how-how to help me, Lilly-Lilly-Lilly needs you and Vi more." She started swaying slightly and her eyes were closing

"Oh no you don't Kim. Last time you were out cold for a whole week! It would have lasted longer if me, Vi or Lilly was hurt too. Who knows how much longer you'll be out and bleeding to death if we have to wait for Goldilocks to wake up. There is no way we're doing it. You are going to stay awake you hear?"

Kim started to smile slightly. "Oh Riley you are crazy."

"What the hell do you mean? What the hell do you mean!" She cried

"…………Randy….." She whispered before she collapsed only to be caught by Leonardo and he didn't care that the moonlight had moved and he and his brothers could be seen. Leo was trying to keep her awake and her eyes opened slightly and she smiled.

"You were the one who saved me. That-that's twice Leonardo." She realized something "I-it was three fingers I felt w-with D-D-Donatello." She whispered before slipping into unconsciousness. Riley ran up to them and Leo handed Kim over to her.

"Kim? Hey Kim wake up." Her pulse was slow "Oh no, no, no, no, don't you dare do this. You hear! I say don't! Not again…not again." She whispered. She looked up to Leo and smiled

"Just because you are a turtle doesn't make you any less of a hero in our eyes." She said gesturing to Violet with Lilly who made their way over to them with the boys. She looked at all of the brothers. Then back at her sisters. "It doesn't make any of you less than who you showed us tonight. Thank you." She said quietly. She tried to help Kim up but realized that her arm was sprained. She groaned in pain.

"Oh crap, not now." She complained. Donnie came over and gently took Riley's arm

"Riley, your arm is sprained. Do you want us to help you home?" He asked

Riley and Violet looked at each other and remembered what Kim said earlier 'Don't take us home, but don't take us to hospital either'. They were stuffed and they were lost without their leader and elder sister.

Leo looked at them and looked at his brother who all nodded in agreement. He gestured to each girl and they all silently helped them up.

Leo gently took Kim's body out of Riley's hands and scooped her up in his arms. He looked Riley straight in the eyes, "Riley, I promise we'll help your sisters. We're taking you somewhere safe, but you must keep your eyes closed. I give you my word that you'll be safe. Is that alright?"

Riley was picked up by a turtle in red and she guessed by the gruff complaint he got when she struggled she knew it was Raphael she fought with earlier.

"Thank you Leonardo. Don't know what fearless will think of it, but as long as she's okay, don't think she'll care much. Vi, keep your eyes closed okay?" Riley said, but when she saw Violet asleep in Donatello's arms and Lilly lightly asleep in Mikey's arms she took that as an okay sign.

Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph all gently took off into the night and headed straight for home. Riley kept her promise and kept her eyes closed the whole time. Without realizing it, she had fallen asleep on the way and she had a dreamless sleep in Raphael's arms. It was the first dreamless and goodnight's sleep she had gotten in two months or so.

The turtles took the girls back to the lair and they all knew Master Splinter will be helpful to let them take the girls down, but they were curious to what had happened. Who was this Randy Kim spoke of earlier? Why were the girls' so kind and good hearted to accept them and not judge them like they promised. But more importantly, Leo wondered why the girl in his arms made him feel like he should not be anywhere else except by him. Why he was so nervous when she fell and why were the foot so interested in her and her sisters?

But what they were all so worried about was that new clan that the girls knew of "fondly"? The turtles soon realized that they will need answers and if so, they would help them. Leo knew right then and there that they all had a new mission, new allies, hopefully and a new, powerful enemy to deal with. He hoped that he and his brothers could help these girls and also that they wouldn't be mad at where they end up, who with and hopefully not that mad that some of their weapons went overboard back at the fight. He knew Riley was like Raph and she lost two of her weapons and he knew what would come when she remembered. They boys got home and settled the Lilly and Kimberley in Donnie's lab and settled Riley on Raph's bed and Violet on Donnie's bed. That night all Leo could think about was 'What's coming?'


	3. The Beginning of the End?

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End?

_Riley's POV_

I awoke the following morning to the sounds of fighting and tackling downstairs. The events of last night still clear as day within my head. I stood out of bed and discovered I was in Raphael's bedroom.

'Oh great,' I thought 'Just perfect.'

I walked over to the door and opened it a crack and poked my head outside. I was greeted to a seemingly narrow hallway that had a balcony overlooking the living room and kitchen. I stepped over to the balcony and saw Violet coming out of it, I'm guessing, Donatello's bedroom. She saw me and she silently ran over.

"Riley, where are we? I remember helping Michelangelo lift Lilly up and Donnie picked me up, but I fell asleep." Violet whispered

"I believe we are at the turtles' lair or house or whatever." I answered

"What about Juliet and Lilly?" She had used Kim's special nickname, she and Lilly only called her that in rare times, like when they were nervous or scared or both.

"C'mon, if I'm right, which I usually am, then Kim and Lilly should be…Oh no, they're in a sickbay or something. C'mon we can't let them have blood tests!"

We quickly ran down the stairs into the living room, but we quite literally bumped into a quite large rat.

_End Riley's POV_

"Oh my gosh, we are so sorry sir." Violet said while she and Riley helped the rat up. "Are you alright?"

"There is no need for apology, I am fine. I am glad to see you both awake and well. I am Master Splinter, it is a pleasure to meet you, Riley and Violet Anderson." He replied bowing. The girls bowed in return with respect.

"Thank you for your hospitality Master Splinter. We appreciate what you and your family have done for us in the last 12 hours." Riley answered respectfully.

"And I am thankful for you and your sisters that you respected my family and are kind, no matter who we appear to be."

"Sir, I-I mean Master Splinter. May I ask where our sisters are?" Vi asked Master Splinter nodded and he lead them to a lab filled with unfinished inventions, completed inventions, experiments, boxes of spare parts, massive computers and in the back corner laid medical supplies and four beds, two of them occupied by Kimberley and Lila. Lila was curled upon her side smiling and her hands wrapped around her that looked like she was cuddling something, while Kim was on her back, her eyes twitching ever so slightly, her body unmoving, a frown on her face and an IV drip running into her right arm and both girls were covered in some bandages.

Riley and Violet ran up to them and you could clearly see how much Kim gave up for her sisters with the dark circles under her eyes and all of the cuts, scars and bruises on her body. Lilly looked peaceful with only some wind burns, minor cuts and small, multiple bruises. Compared to Kimberley, this sleeping Beauty's battle wounds seemed like nothing. A turtle in purple came up behind them and smiled sadly, he coughed politely and they turned around.

"Lilly only passed out from exhaustion and I fixed up her visible cuts. Kim was more complicated. She's severely sleep deprived, severely de-hydrated, she has a small concoction from the collision with the wall, she has a rather large scar along her left cheek and temple, she has a swollen wrist and severely bruised shoulder from her swords and she could have a black under eye for a week. That is all excluding the cuts, scars, bruises and trauma." Donnie explained slowly. He turned and took out more bandages for Riley and Violet.

Violet didn't object, but she borrowed some of Donnie's bandages and wrapped up her knee from scraping it across the building, her left hand was protected with band aids and gently wrapped from holding onto the ledge. She looked up to see Donnie finishing Riley's sprained arm and gave her some aspirin and let her go sit with Kim. Violet shyly walked up to Donnie and he smiled at her.

"I didn't know you were a whiz at medicine." He chuckled

"I'm trying to learn to be a doctor." She said only lying about her trying when really none of her sisters could go back to college anymore and study what they wanted to.

"I think that's great. Being a turtle and living down here doesn't give me all that I need to help my family when they are injured."

"Well, I think under the circumstances, you're doing really well." She replied, avoiding his eyes from the 'I can't believe you said that' look Riley was giving her silently behind Donnie.

"Donatello, I-I mean, Donnie…Um, would you mind helping me wrap a bandage on my upper right arm? I mean, I would do it, but, and if you don't want to or can't, I-I understand and I can ask -"

"I don't mind at all." He cut her off. He gently sat her down on one of the spare beds and started wrapping her arm. Violet and Riley both were amazed at his gentle touch and knowledge and skill he had with medicine. But Violet was also interested in his gorgeous eyes.

'Oh No,' Violet thought 'We have a problem. I can't do this. Look away.' But she didn't and couldn't.

Donnie finished up, smiled and left the four sisters alone, closing the door behind him. Violet looked at Riley and she quickly began searching for anything that could tell her whether or not they had taken blood tests. When she was sure there were no blood tests anywhere she collapsed in the bed next to Lilly and Riley.

"You do realize that Kim is going to be pretty pissed when she hears that they took us all back to their home." Riley said quietly

"If she wakes up this time." Violet whispered

"Hey, c'mon Ella Bella, Juliet has been through worse, hell she's been worse. She hasn't left us before and she'll fight harder to come back quicker this time. It's Kim, she always comes back." Riley said sadly.

"I agree with hot head on this one Ella." A gentle voice said hoarsely beside them.

"Lila!" Violet cried happily "Oh thank goodness you're okay."

"Yeah well, I wish I woke up somewhere else, like a pizza parlor with a different conversation beside me." She giggled

"For once, I'm glad to be insulted by you. Welcome back Tiger." Riley said amused

"Okay now honestly, tell me….is breakfast ready?"

Riley and Violet laughed quietly as to not wake Kim up.

"How 'bout I go get some pizza?" Riley suggested

Just then Donnie knocked and poked his head in.

"Hey, good to see three faces up and smiling. Um, if it's alright with you, Master Splinter would like to see you guys."  
Riley looked at her sisters and nodded at Donnie. He quickly left and Violet helped Lilly out of bed while Riley headed out and held the door open for them. They got to the living room and there was now two humans sitting amongst the brothers and Splinter. Lilly seemed startled at the rat, but soon relaxed at his caring gaze. Riley and Violet sat Lilly down in an armchair then sat at the edges of the chair.

"Miss Lilly, I am glad you are feeling better. I am Master Splinter, you have all met my sons already and this is Mr. Casey Jones and his partner Miss April O'Neil. Miss O'Neil, Mr. Jones, this is Riley, Violet and Lilly Anderson. Kimberley is unfortunately still asleep in Donatello's lab."

April and Casey stood up and shook their hands and sat back down.

"Now, Miss Riley, if you wouldn't mind, would you like to explain to us why you and your sisters were attacked last night on the rooftops?" Splinter asked gently not wanting to push them. The three sisters all stared at each other wondering who and where to start and what they should say to these strangers. Riley was about to speak when Violet cut in first.

"These goons are bounty hunters that hunt for skilled ninjas to join either them or the goons who hired them in the first place." Riley then took over for Violet there.

"Those guys have been after us for awhile, always with a different buyer. Sometimes, though, they want us for their team 'cause we're probably the only group of young, skilled ninjas, black belt, all four of us thank you, and have whopped their behinds and we were never caught once over this whole time." She finished. Everyone was staring at them, all with different expressions, the boys with admiration, April and Casey with shock and Splinter showed a pleased, yet timid expression about them as a threat. Soon Lilly broke the silence.

"We appreciate what you have done for us, but we promise we aren't here to hurt anyone. Master Splinter, we are no threat and we 100% understand your concerns and fears about us being targets."

Splinter relaxed after and smiled, then Mikey, being Mikey, asked something stupid.

"Who's this Randy dude?"

The girls immediately flinched and Lilly paled while Violet started breathing heavily with Riley trying to calm her down.

"MICHELANGELO!" Splinter yelled "We must not ask too much about their personal lives! We must not pressure them with questions." Splinter looked to Lilly who seemed better once he said that and Riley held Violet as she was calming her breathing. All were grateful they didn't have to answer that particular question.

"Sorry dudettes" Mikey apologized feeling lousy and saddened at reactions.

"Tha-That's okay Michelangelo. I-It's just it's mostly Kim's past, not ours. She'd rather not talk about, not even to us. She'd kill me if she knew I told you all this." Violet quietly said still in Riley's embrace.

"I do not think keeping things locked up, but I respect her wishes." Splinter answered.

"Thank you Master Splinter. If it is alright with you, we shall collect our sister and head home." Riley started

"Miss Riley, your sisters are worn out, you are worn out and Miss Kimberley is unconscious." Splinter started but was cut off by a voice from the lab.

"Thank you for your concern sir, but I am more than capable to walk, especially if my family needs me." Kimberley answered while looking almost brand new. Her IV was out of her arm, she stood up tall and had almost perfect balance, her eyes were still sunken and had dark circles, but she still fought with herself to stay awake and half her sisters. Everyone was surprised and her sisters jumped up and ran towards Kim pulling her into a massive bear hug. Kim flinched when Lilly touched her bruised shoulder and she flinched quickly but she masked it with a genuine smile that her sisters were safe. Leo seemed to be the only one who noticed her flinch and he could see through her mask. She reminded him of him, especially the time he was severely injured and they all took refuge at Casey's farm house. He knew that he would do everything exactly as Kim had done. He admired her determination and will power and love for her family.

"Miss Kimberley, are you sure you are alright? Donatello has informed me of your injuries." Splinter asked gently.

"Thank you for your help, all of you. But I know of what my sisters have said and I'm not mad, but we do not want to get you all involved with things that could destroy you." Kimberley said generally grateful and serious.

"I do not want to risk all of your safety because of us. These ninjas are cunning. They stop at nothing to get their target and they always find us, nowhere is safe. And since they have not only teamed up with another group of ninjas, but also another boss. They supposedly know of our history, we cannot be certain, but we do not wish to risk it nor the safety of your lives."

Splinter appreciated their concern, especially since they're not human, but as a father, he couldn't bare imagine what the Shredder had in store for these sisters. He also thought of their parents somewhere out there.

"Miss Anderson, we appreciate your concern, but my sons and I can handle anything. And I am sure that Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones can too. We would like to help you all, if you would let us. You can barely stand and you are all still recovering from your injuries. You are all in no shape or form to fight. Forgive me for sounding intrusive and argumentative, but what about your parents? Like them, I am worried for your safety." Splinter explained gently to them. He really did want to help the sisters.

Kim looked at her sisters faces and saw fear for what happened earlier, but they also showed the fear of staying there and ruining somebody else's seemingly perfect lives, even if they weren't human. They silently pleaded to go home so Kim shook her head. Raph had had enough, they saved them and she thinks they couldn't handle themselves. He exploded.

"That's it! You think you're so great, how come we had to save your asses back there last night? Hmmmm? What, you think we can't handle ourselves…."

"RAPH!" Leo warned him but he continued

"I think it's you who can't handle yourselves!"

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter yelled

"I want to know how many people Miss Anderson, oh fearless leader here, has pushed away who have wanted to help! C'mon elder one, how many?!"

"Raph!" Casey and April tried

"Raph!" Donny and Mikey yelled

"I want to know what her parents think of her right now. Did she run away 'cause she hated them? Did mummy and daddy not give you the pony you wanted?"

"Oh that's right, little Kimmy ran away 'cause she didn't get her precious pony. How can you lead your sisters when you won't talk to them? What kind of leader and elder sister are you? Maybe your parents threw you out because you were a horrible child and you just ordered your younger sisters to come! You're a horrible leader and an even worse elder sister!"

"RAPHAEL!!!" Splinter roared. Raph stopped there and saw everyone starring at him with the most dangerous looks ever. He saw the sisters, Kim kept er head down, hiding her face, Violet was open mouthed and speechless, Lilly looked away pain written in her feature and Riley looked ready to blow a gasket.

"Why you….!" She started, but a hand shot out stopping her, it was Kim. She looked up with a blank expression all over her face. Her sisters were scared and they knew when she gave that look, it meant no more talking.

"The goons have been chasing us since we were 12 and when Lilly was 11. They chased us globally and I've lead my sisters the whole time. I never went to college, but I gave these 3 a chance, they chance I never had, but they found us. I was working more jobs than I can count and found my family food, clothing and shelter. They had the best childhood I could give them, I never had a good childhood because my nights were filled with nightmares, while I gave comfort and protection and a good life to my younger sisters." She explained calmly, she started to walk back to the lab, but stopped halfway.

"Oh and about my parents….they died because of the bounty hunters. They're dead. I have no parents, no protection, no warmth. I've spent 7 whole years of my life with no parents and a life of running and hiding. No parents, no love, just ghosts, only a distant dead memory."

With that said, Kim left towards Donnie's lab and the door shut behind her, closing out the memories and the pain Raph caused her, even though she wouldn't admit it.

When the door closed Raph was met with 5 death glares and 3 deadly murderous faces.

Nothing but silence could be heard from Donnie's lab. And nothing could be heard from that very same room for the rest of the day, no one dared enter, not even the girls.


	4. Decisions Made

**Hey welcome back to The Hunters and the Hunted! Thank you ****XxZWINKYxX for being my first and only reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to her! ******** ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: Decisions Made

_Violet's POV_

It's been exactly 8 hours since Juliet shut herself up in Donnie's lab, 7 hours since Master Splinter, the turtles and April and Casey finally finished yelling at Raphael and preciously 2 minutes, 8 seconds since Riley stopped yelling at him. For the past 7 ½ hours, Lilly and I have been trying to get Juliet to open the lab door and talk. We figured 30 minutes alone and to calm down was enough time, but not 7 ½ hours and we were worrying ourselves sick. Kim was right though, she had given up a whole lot and she still does and she doesn't expect nor want anything in return, except our safety and happiness. Her next birthday comes up in 4 or so months and us 3 should all do something for her. My god, those injuries of hers scare me and her emotionless face from Raph's outburst is still in my head. I doubt we're staying long, too bad, Master Splinter seems really kind and he really is worrying about our safety. Too bad.

_Lilly's POV_

7 hours 31 minutes 8 seconds and 23 milliseconds … 7 hours 31 minutes 9 seconds … 7 hours 31 minutes 12 seconds …Argh! I can't take much more of this. I want Juliet, give me back Kimmy-Kins! I want my sister back! Okay, okay, deep breathe, deep breathe…okay I'm good…ARGH!

_Riley's POV_

That jerk! How dare, he doesn't know squat about what our family has gone through these past 7 years! He thinks he knows us, he thinks he knows Kim, the thinks he's so great and almighty it makes me sick! Kim's my hero and I look up to her and I let her know in my own way. Kim has done everything for us and … okay, maybe I forget that and all I do is complain and fight with her, but I love her, she's my sister and no walking, talking, giant turtle bastard insults my sisters!

_Kim's POV_

Writing. That's what I've been doing the last half hour. The rest of the time I've been gathering my thoughts and re-gaining my composure. That Raphael has no idea about us and he won't find out. How dare he, I didn't want them to get hurt, that's no crime. My parents would be proud of me, not wish I was dead and kicked me out of my childhood home.

_Normal POV_

Raphael had retreated to his room and everyone was in the kitchen, except Donnie who had joined with Lilly and Violet to try and get her to open the door.

"Kim, please, it's Donnie. I need to check your injuries." Donnie pleaded

"Well, actually Donnie, Kim knows a bit of first aid." Violet added

"…Well, there goes Plan…whatever we're up to." Lilly sighed leaning her back against the door, "I say we wait until we get a sign."

Just then the lab door opened and Lilly fell to the floor with a thud.

"Well," Violet started, "I guess we can take that as a sign."

The trio turned and Kim walked out. Her face held a very small smile and she wasn't wobbling or shaking on her legs as she walked. She passed the trio and walked straight to the turtles' kitchen and halted until they finished their discussion.

Master Splinter looked up, smiled and stood up. Kim smiled and bowed before him.

"Master Splinter, I -" Kim started but Master Splinter held up a paw and interrupted her.

"There is no need for apologies. On the contrary, it is I who should apologize for my son's inappropriate outburst earlier. I am sorry Miss Kimberley."

"We all are Kimberley." Leo added and he Mikey bowed

"Thank you, but I know he was just taking his anger over my concerns for your safety out on me." Kim said

"Miss Anderson, if you would consider our proposition, I would be grateful. I worry for your family's safety." Splinter explained

This caught Kim off guard. She hadn't thought they'd be so kind and understanding after locking herself away for 8 hours straight. She knew her family would take longer to reach their underground sanctuary, she knew that because of that, they'd surely get attacked at this weakness and vulnerability, she knew they were all drained, exhausted and were all still recovering from their injuries and the trauma itself.

Kim always did what was best for her family, always. She turned around and saw a picture worthy sight, Riley was trying to pounce on Lilly and Lilly was trying to hide, Violet was trying to restrain Riley, while Donnie was trying to keep Lilly from running and hiding. She saw that Donnie and Violet were similar and had a sort of connection. They smiled at each other and Vi was grateful for his help. If Violet could see trust and kindness in him than Kim would let her have a friend that was like her. After all, they hadn't had friends for ages; they never had enough time in one place to. Kim could see that Donnie was helpful and that was good enough for her family, for now. She was still going to keep her guard up and look out for her sisters and these guys, it wasn't because she hated them instantly, it was because that was how they all were at first.

It was also because she had learned the hard way and it was because she didn't want her sisters to be hurt, again. Kim smiled at her sisters and turned back to Master Splinter. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Yes, we accept your invitation. Thank you, all of you, again. My sisters and I will stay out of your way and try not to be a bother."

"Miss Kimberley, I can assure you that you will be of no bother to us. Our families are a little more alike than you think. Please, make yourselves at home. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to." He smiled, bowed once more and left to what Kim assumed was his room.

Kim looked back to Leo, Mikey, Casey and April. She realized that she hadn't introduced herself to them probably.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Kimberley Anderson." Kim said sticking her hand out for April to shake.

"I'm April O'Neil, nice to meet you."

Kim shook Casey's hand next. She had a really strong grip.

"Casey Jones. I'm impressed, no one's stood up to Raph before, well except Leo here."

"I'm trying very hard not to be insulted here Casey." Leo replied with humor

Kim looked over to Leo and recognized those eyes, he was the one that saved her and the last face she saw before falling unconscious.

"Leonardo. Thank you for saving me, twice. I'm grateful for you and your brothers' help."

"You're welcome, but I would like to thank you for not screaming or judging myself and my family."

"Yeah, most dudes and fabulous dudettes such as yourselves have taken to us so quickly. Thanks." Mikey added

Kim smiled at them

"Well, Leonardo, Michelangelo, we aren't most girls."

With that, Kim turned around to walk out of the kitchen when she bumped into someone, it was Raph. Kim didn't seem to notice.

'Why is it always my family that runs into someone?' She thought miserably.

Kim finally looked up and saw Raphael, she gave no reaction. They both stood there watching each other with their arms crossed not saying a single word. Raph finally relaxed, let guilt cover his eyes and he spoke.

"Hey Kim, I uh, about before…look I'm sorry alright. I shouldna said that. I didn't know nothing 'bout you and your past, especially your parents. I'm sorry for what I said and I'm sorry 'bout your parents." Raph finished, his brothers were surprised, but proud none the less.

"Y'know Raph, I know you're sorry, but I know you hate my guts, don't know why, but you do. Funny thing, I've barely talked to you and you hate me. Well you better get used to it 'cause we're here and don't worry, we'll be gone soon enough." Kim stated and walked past him but stopped.

"Oh, by the way…stay away from my sisters Raphael. Especially Riley, I know you think she's attractive and that you think she's feisty and that you like feisty, attractive girls. If you go near her, you'll have to deal with me and trust me, you don't want that. So stay away from her and Vi and Lilly and we'll get along just fine." She finished and continued back to the 'family' fight. She thanked Donnie and took charge and all four sisters went back to the lab to rest while Donnie went over and joined his brothers where Raph stood there quite shocked.

"What's up with Raph? Looks like he's seen a ghost." Donnie whispered

"He just got served!" Mikey cried "Kim totally dissed him and warned him to stay away from her and her sisters, or else!"

"She also told him the truth. Y'know that he hates Kim and he thinks Riley's attractive and feisty. Also, that he likes feisty women!" Casey added

He and Mikey started laughing then April, Leo and Donnie joined in. Raph really hated Kim now and he wasn't going to be a laughing stock for his brothers' and friends' amusement.

"Oi, shut up the lot of ya!" Raph yelled

Everyone stopped laughing then and there

"Besides, what else does she know? She could know anything and everything about all of us, including Splinter! I don't trust those four sisters."

"I do. They seem really nice Raph." Donnie said "Besides we aren't the ones who got screamed at by a turtle and had that same turtle hurt our feelings with lies about their pasts which then turned out not to be true."

"Donnie has a point Raph," April agreed "And Kim did say that they've been followed since the age of 12."

"I think you're definetly being too harsh Raph." Casey added

"Dude, we should get to know them before judgement day." Mikey said

"Mikey's right. We don't know anything about them, your outburst proved that Raph. We're all going to be friendly and help them. If they want to say anything about their past then we'll listen, but we don't push them." Leo said gently as to not anger Raph and have the sisters listen in on their conversation

"Fine, you guys go play housewives and I'll be doing something more valuable of my time." Raph said and jumped and flipped over the balcony and to his room.

"Well, I think we should get going. See ya later guys." April said as she and Casey grabbed their coats and left.

"Well, what now?" Mikey asked

"We help and wait for trouble, that's all we can do for now." Leo answered

"Yeah, well, I'm off to bed. Call me when Raph manages to obtain his manners back or someone attacks, whichever comes first." Mikey yawned and left for his room.

Leo turned to Donnie and they both shrugged. Leo told Donnie to go back to bed while Leo chucked up on the girls. He passed the door and heard someone singing, he gently knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come In'. When he walked in he saw Kim on one of the beds with 3 sleeping sisters around her, holding her close so she wouldn't disappear.

"Hello Leonardo. Was there something I could do for you?" She whispered

"What? Oh, np. Thanks, but I was checking up on you. Did you need anything?" He answered quietly to not wake up Kim's sisters

"No, thank you."

"Did you want to take my room? So you're comfortable? I don't mind."

Kim giggled slightly, "No thank you, I'm fine. I'd rather be here with my sisters."

Leo nodded understandingly; he'd do the same thing if it were his brothers. He started to turn out the door but stopped when he heard Kim call him back.

"Thank you Leonardo, again, for everything." He smiled

"Call me Leo, Kimberley."

"Call me Kim in that case. Thank you, Leo." She smiled and he closed the door as he left.

He could hear Kim singing faintly again behind the door, but decided not to tell her he had heard her. He figured she only did it to herself and her sisters.

'It's a shame,' Leo thought, 'Her voice is so beautiful. I could listen to it all day.'

Leo smiled one last time and left upstairs and straight to bed, but for some reason, he could still hear Kim's singing inside his head and then he dreamt about her. It all confused Leo and he fell asleep confused.

**Hey again, I would like to let everyone know that if I only receive one review per chapter**** I will not be updating. I am sorry, but reviews help me going on with stories. Thank you and please R&R!**


	5. Getting to Know a Brick Wall

Chapter 4: Getting to know a Brick Wall

It was 6am in the morning when Kim awoke. She looked around and realized that she was still in Donnie's lab with Lilly and Violet holding tightly to her waist and Riley sleeping next to her. Kim very slowly pried Lilly and Violet's arms off, helped Lilly's lower body from falling off the bed, took another blanket from the opposite bed and placed it over her sister and kissed their foreheads before silently slipping out, turning off the light and closing the door behind her.

Kim took a minute to wake up and she wondered around to find her way to any kind of light switch. When she didn't find any, she gave up and used her feel of the earth to move around and help her.

Kim suddenly came to a set of double doors. They were large and had some carvings in them. She decided to take a look and found herself in a very, very large looking gym with weights, punching bags, many weapons and targets everywhere. But what really caught Kim's eyes were what looked like some shelves hanging to the far left of the room.

Kim wandered over to the shelves and saw what was on them, a bow and full bag of arrows, a Naginata, double large Tantos, two pairs of nunchucks, a Shoge, a Manrikigusari, a pair of Sais, two large Shuriken, a belt filled with dirks, darts, star shaped disks and some shurikenjitsu and lastly was her pair of large twin Katanas.

All of these weapons were her and her sisters' weapons, all of them. Every weapon was sharpened, repaired and polished. They were all in one piece and Kim even had all and more mini weapons in her belt. Nothing was left over the edge of the building's roof and the shelves even had the girls' leather gloves and all of their gadgets that Violet made.

Kim carefully took hold of her gloves that were black leather and went just past her wrists and put them on. The feel of her new, patched up gloves was weird, but still right and fine all the same. She took her belt and sword and shuriken holders and put them on her hips, waist and back and placed her shuriken in their holder around her waist. Finally, Kim took a hold of her prized possession, her twin Katanas and she slotted them back in the holders on her back.

Kim felt whole again and she missed the feeling of her weapons by her side and she decided to a little early morning practice with her weapons before her sisters caught her and forced her back to bed.

She took a deep breath, relaxed her muscles and took out her Katanas with a _SLEESH!_

Kim jumped, hopped, skipped, flipped and tumbled with her swords as if she were really in a fight. Kim 'danced' along the dojo's floor with grace and precision that normal 19 year old girls didn't possess. Soon Kim took out her Shurikens and aimed for the targets. Her eyes narrowed, her hands tightened around the edges of them and she released her two weapons. They pierced through the air on an angle and they both hit the same target right in the dead centre of the bull's eye.

Kim took out her weapons from the target, put them away and looked around to check that no one was around. Once she knew she was clear, Kim closed her eyes and controlled the earth. Kim kept her eyes closed the whole time and broke pieces of the earth and aimed them for each and every target that was before her.

Her legs were shoulder width apart and her arms were swaying in rhythm to what she wanted accomplished. To finish off, Kim raised one last piece of earth and jumped and kicked it as hard as she could, hoping she aimed for the targets.

When Kim opened her eyes, all of the targets had been hit dead on by each and every pile of earth.

Kim was pleased and satisfied with her work. She quickly said a spell quietly to put everything back to normal and placed all of her gear back where she had found them and turned to leave. Kim silently closed the double doors, but when she turned around, Master Splinter was up, talking with Leonardo on the Living room couch, she quickly looked down and stuttered.

"M-Master Splinter, I-I didn't mean-mean to -"

"It is alright Miss Kimberley. I said you are welcome here and that means you are free to have a look around if you so wish." He interrupted

Kim smiled and bowed "Thank you Master Splinter, and good morning to you and Leonar-I-I mean Leo."

"Good morning Kim." Leo answered back.

Kim gave one last bow to them both and headed to the kitchen. Leo followed her into the kitchen and found Kim looking around for something, but she was not succeeding

"Kim, would you like a hand?" He asked as she turned around

"That would be great, thank you….um do you know where the mugs are?" She asked stupidly

Leo simple chuckled and opened the cabinet to her left and took out 9 mugs, one for each person in the lair.

"Oh!" Kim said quite stupidly "Thank you. Would you life some tea, Leo?"

"How about I make the tea while you wake up your sisters." Leo suggested

"Good idea, thank you."

Kim walked out to get her sisters and Master Splinter returned to his quarters as Leo made coffee and tea.

20 minutes later, Mikey had awoken and started cooking breakfast. Violet walked out of the lab and asked if she could be of some assistance to Mikey.

"You cook dudette?" He asked

"We all do, but Kim does it mostly." She replied

"In that case, would you mind keeping watch on the pancakes for me?"

"Yeah, sure Michelangelo"

He smiled "Call me Mikey"

Violet returned the smile and she kept watch on the pancakes and made more as she went along.

Suddenly Kim and Riley came out of the lab with a heavy sleeping Lilly being carried.

"She's asleep isn't she" Violet called without turning her attention away from the stove.

"How'd you know?" Riley asked sarcastically

"Mmmmm…Kimmy-Kub…" Lilly mumbled grabbing onto Kim

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Riley grumbled. She took Lilly's arms off Kim and yelled in her ear

"WAKE UP PAIN IN THE BUTT!" But still, Lilly slept

Kim left Riley to wake Lilly up her way and helped Leo with setting the table. Donnie came down the stairs and entered the kitchen and shrugged at Lilly and Riley.

"Okay, that's it! I give up!" Riley cried walking to the table

"Lilly! Riley's wearing a pink dress today" Violet called out

"I am not!" Riley retorted. Lilly quickly awoke and ran to meet her sisters.

"Yes! I thought this day would never….no she's not." She rambled

"Told ya'" Riley mumbled. Everyone started laughing and they still were when Raph entered

"…What did Mikey do now?" He asked annoyed. This just made everyone laugh harder and Raph was in the dog house about the joke.

After breakfast, April came down to the lair with bags of shopping followed by Casey with groceries

"Hey guys" April called "I've got clothes and necessities here for the girls."

Lilly jumped up from the couch and crushed April in a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried

She then took the bags and fled to Donnie's lab

"Well…that was…weird" April said

"Lilly's the goddess of fashion' apparently…well according to her" Violet replied while she and Riley walked to get their new clothes

Leo came into the living room from the dojo and looked around

"Anyone seen Kim?" He asked

"Oh, I passed her on my way here. Said somethin' 'bout exploring the sewers." Casey said

Leo quickly grabbed his swords and took off to search for her

In the sewers, Kim was watching herself in the mucky waters on top of a think sewer pipe, singing to herself. Leo heard her voice echo through the sewers and he darted east to find her.

When Leo found Kim, her knees were brought up close to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and her head was sitting on top of them.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" He asked gently, walking up behind her. Kim didn't move or even look at him as he approached.

"Doesn't matter, Leonardo. I just go wherever my legs take me when I feel like it and think. Besides, I told my sisters and Casey."

"Yes, but 'exploring' doesn't explain a whole lot about where you are going." He answered sitting beside her on the pipe and looked down at what she was looking at.

"Listen, I don't have to tell you everything or anything." Kim grumbled, looking away from her reflection in the water

"It does if you don't want people to worry about you." Leo reasoned

"Yeah, and I suppose you came to find me 'cause you were worried." Kim replied back sarcastically

"Yes actually"

"Look, I can take care of myself" Leo didn't move "…why are you still here?"

"I want to know what's wrong"

"Well good luck then Leonardo"

"Why was I Leo this morning and Leonardo now?"

"Look!" Kim cried standing up and facing him "I put up boundaries to people, especially boys, who aren't family and just because you helped us out, doesn't mean they fall. It's taken years to build them up and you can't make me break them just for you and just 'cause you're kind and helpful now. That's how they all started out and you're no exception."

"Then let me help you!" Leo cried standing up as well

"No! I don't need help from anyone, especially not you! You don't know my family and if you did, there is no WAY you'd understand anything about us!"

"I'm a giant, walking, talking, ninja turtle! I think I'd understand Kim, and your family is kind because you didn't want to kill us for being different."

"Yeah, so what? We're different! We're not afraid of being different!"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!?"

"I'M AFRAID OF LOVE AND GETTING HURT AGAIN!!" Kim shrieked

Leo was shocked into silence and Kim was frozen, she didn't mean to say that, especially not to him. Shy quickly backed up and jumped off the sewer pipe and ran, ignoring Leo's cries.

Back at the lair, Mikey and Lilly were discussing favourite comic book Heros.

"There is no way Black Canary is better than Super Girl" Mikey cried

"Dude, Super Girl's always too predictable with her moves, catch phrases and stuff! At least Black Canary is always surprising you with everything she does!" Lilly cried back

"Fine, lets settle this with a fight!" Mikey fake laughed evilly in the voice of Dark Vador

Lilly quickly paled and took a few steps back. Mikey noticed this and was suddenly worried.

"Lilly!" He gently grabbed her shoulders "Are you alright?"

"N-not sure" She whispered still pale

"Was it something I said?"

Lilly bit her bottom lip and looked away. Should she tell him?

"Oh, Lilly, I-I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any offense to our discussion" He said guiltily

'That's it' She thought 'I'm telling him the truth…at least most of it'

"No Mikey it wasn't that or you. Just saying 'Let's have a fight' brought back something bad, that's all." She stepped out of his hold and put on a brave face "It's no big deal. It doesn't matter, it's nothing."

Mikey took her chin and made her look him in the eyes. They were filled with something, something Lilly thought she recognized, but, at the same time, didn't.

"If it's got you scared and sensitive to particular words and phrases and gives you painful memories, it's a big deal. I think it matter, I just want to help." He whispered

Lilly knew that look now, it was trust, kindness and understanding. The three things a boy hasn't shown towards her for, maybe about, 11 months. Lilly sighed, she knew she could tell Mikey a little something about her. Her mum did always say that talking about your problems helps.

"Well, uh…there was this guy, Dan, he was 19 and really cute and kind. He saved me when some goon tried to rob me. He seemed so kind, at first, then when we started dating, he was always flirting with me constantly and calling me 24/7 like he was kinda stalking me or something."

Mikey was listening intently, but it was hard to restrain from tracking this Dan guy down and making him pay. You don't treat women or anyone like that!

"Kim warned me from the start that he could be bad news but I didn't listen. I loved him and I told him everything about me. He just judged me, badly, and tried to…let's just say attack me, but Riley, Kim and Vi saved me, they tracked my mobile to his apartment. I thought he loved me and he seemed so nice when I met him, but…oh boy was I wrong." She started to have silent tears ran down her face and Mikey pulled her into a hug. When she was ready, she continued.

"Dan and my sisters…let's say most recent companions, joined together and hired the dudes in Kimonos, The Reaper Dragons is their name, and paid them to find and kill us. Over time, these guys grudges against us has grown and they're the only ones who have grudges against us. Everyone else who we trusted heard everything about us and they merely called us in human and evil aliens and any other names you can think of and then they ran away from us, never to see us again…one guy even called the police but he was sent to a mental hospital. Dan and his gang, he's not the leader, are now a real gang 'cause they have a name and have killed people if they thought they had information or helped us. They tracked us down here in New York City 2 months ago and they chased into an alley, but we hid and were lucky they didn't find us. That night we packed up, left our keys and notification of never returning to the apartment and left for this secret sanctuary we made the time before that. We were even luckier they didn't see us heading there, but they almost had us that night."

Lilly finished her story and her tears came hard and fast. Mikey took her in another hug and was whispering sweet, comforting words to her.

'How can someone be that heartless! Now I know why she paled when I said 'Let's fight'. If I find those 4 heartless so called humans, I'll kill them all, personally!' He thought

A little while later, Lilly had stopped crying, but she didn't leave Mikey's arms, she found them safe and if she was completely honest, she loved being with him.

"Thanks Michel- I mean Mikey." Lilly looked up and saw his smile

"No problem. Thanks for telling me"

"Please don't tell anyone! Not even your brothers, please!" She pleaded

Mikey took Lilly's hands in his and looked her straight in the eyes and smiled

"Don't worry Lills, I promise." He smiled once more and she returned it

"My mum used to call me Lills and Kim says it a lot too. It's my favourite nickname"

Suddenly the lair's door opened and Lilly quickly removed her hands form Mikey's and whipped her tears away and pretended to be reading her comic book.

Lilly looked up and saw Kim run in with fear and red cheeks on her face

"Kim?! What's wrong?!" Lilly cried but Kim ignored her and ran to Donnie's lab

Lilly looked to Mikey who nodded and she jumped up and ran in to the lab door…which was surprisingly unlocked

"Kim? Kim?" She called

Kim was perched on one of the beds with her back to Lilly. Lilly walked up to Kim and saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Kim, oh god, what happened?"

Kim turned slightly and put on a fake smile and a brave face

"Nothing Lills, it's nothing. Go back and hang out with Michelangelo."

"No. I won't. Not until you tell me what's up with my favourite older sister." Kim turned around and looked Lilly in the eyes as she sat down with her

"I screwed up Lills…I was yelling at Leo to leave me alone and pay no mind to me when he yelled what I was scared of, and…"

"And what? Juliet what?" Lilly urged

"I told him the truth…I told I was scared of love, to love someone and I'm scared of getting hurt again."

"Oh, Kim." Lilly whispered pulling Kim into a much needed hug "It's okay. Why didn't you tell us you were scared and what you were scared of?"

"Because, I'm the eldest. I can't pass on my problems to my sisters, too. They're my problems, not yours. I have to be strong and lead you and keep you all safe. I wanted to give you a great life and I failed."

"No!" Lilly cried facing Kim in the eyes "You haven't failed us and you never will. You don't always have to be strong for us, Kim. When you're too strong, we fear we have lost you, like yesterday when you didn't wake up for a long time. It is okay to show your emotions, it's not a sign of weakness, don't let your feelings hide and consume you. Let us help you. We're all a family, Kim, let us in and let us help you. Please"

Kim looked down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lills, for everything."

"Don't. No apologies needed, I understand. If I was the eldest, I would have acted and felt the same way too."

They soon laughed and smiled. Lilly asked Kim if she was going to be okay by herself for awhile and she nodded. Lilly was just by the door when she turned back around.

"Tell Leo, Juliet. He could help, I know he wants to. There's nothing wrong with telling him, he'll understand, he won't judge you. Please give him a chance, I know it's scary and hard to open up to people after Dan and Randy, but please. Open up. Give him a chance." With that, she left and closed the door behind her.

Kim heard Lilly's footsteps fade away and she took out some paper and a pen and started to write. She wrote on another page and liked it to what she wrote previously after Raph yelled at her. That piece of paper was her thoughts and a song "So do I say sorry first?" This one, however, she wanted it to be a song about what Lilly said. She called it 'Come Clean' and so she wrote the song and some instrumental music sheets, just like she used too back in school.

Lilly was back in the living room and she smiled at Mikey who was sitting with his legs crossed on the floor with his comic books waiting for Lilly with a smile on his face. Lilly smiled back and continued their Black Canary vs. Super Girl debate.

Leo came running through the lair 3 minutes later and he saw Lilly and Mikey point to Donnie's lab while talking. He gently knocked on the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Kim sat on the bed looking away from him and staring at the wall.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. And what I said, it isn't true." Kim said

Leo walked over to her and sat down next to her as he gently turned her head to face him.

"I know you didn't mean to yell, but I also know that what you said was all true."

Kim tried to look away, but Leo stopped her

"You can trust me, Kim. Please, trust me" He pleaded with her "I'm not asking for information on what happened in your past. I'm just asking for you to please trust me. I can't help or talk to a brick wall. Please"

Kim didn't say anything, she didn't need to. She simply nodded and relaxed slightly into Leo's arms, a silent promise to try and open up to him. She did trust him and what was what really scared and worried her.

**Read and Review please!! :P ******


	6. A Change of Heart

Chapter 5: A Change of Heart

Kim and Leo were still in Donnie's lab sitting in each other's embrace, but Kim still had something lingering in the back of her mind.

"Leo, why did you come after me after I yelled at you?"

"Because when you're upset you turn all of that pain into anger. I knew when I met you that something was eating away at you and you were feeling so much pain. I wanted to help, so I followed." Leo answered

"Now I feel bad for ignoring your cries" Kim laughed half heartedly with pain and hurt lingering in that laugh

Leo took his thumb and whipped away Kim's tears

"You shouldn't feel bad, please don't feel bad"

"Easier said than done, Leo" Kim whispered

'Much easier said than done' she thought

Riley needed something fun to do, so she started to work out in the dojo with her Sais. She twisted and twirled them effortlessly and did kicks and punches at the punching bag before doing some cartwheels and throwing her Sais at the targets, getting two bulls eyes.

Riley pulled her Sais out of the targets and sensed a presence. She pretended to be doing some punches when the presence was behind her and she back flipped and pinned them on their stomach. It was Raph…of course.

'Oh great, just what I need' She thought bitterly

Riley got off of Raph and helped him up

"Ya' know I'm getting really sick of you pinning me to the floor." He complained crossing his arms

"No you aren't." She replied "And you never will"

"Yeah? What makes you think that, kitten?"

Riley chuckled, this was gonna be fun

"You're a few inches away from my lips and you've uncrossed your arms. Not to mention how you didn't struggle underneath me and your body temperature rose while you were pinned. You didn't realize you moved, did you?" She said smugly

She was right, Raph hadn't realized at how close they were or his body language or even when he had moved for that matter.

"Don't worry babe, I might like it" She teased him and winked as she went back to punching the living daylights out of the punching bag

'Hmmm' Raph thought 'Maybe things won't be boring 'round here anymore'

Violet and Donnie were out in the sewers putting up new and better alarms and video cameras when Donnie had a sudden thought

"Hey Vi, why haven't you or your sisters asked any of us how we came to be? Not that I'm being cocky or anything, just….well why?" He asked, Violet didn't even turn her attention towards him. She just kept working on wiring an alarm system at the bottom of the footpath and spoke.

"Well Donnie, I merely thought out the possibilities. I knew there was no alien possibility, because aliens wouldn't be, well, on Earth. I also knew that it wasn't birth, so I merely concluded that you four were once 4 baby turtles, cute one's mind you, who fell down a sewer drain and into some toxic waste, such as a canister of T.G.R.I mutagen from the chemical lab that went out of business which then turned you four into humanoid turtles, intelligent ones. Splinter walked into the ooze too and transformed into a humanoid rat, then he adopted you four as he sons, very lovely, and trained you as ninjas from what he learned from watching his master while he was still his pet rat. Then he named you after his four favourite, greatest renaissance masters, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael which made you the TMNT, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Donnie looked at her in pure shock and admiration as she continued the wiring as if nothing was said and nothing happened.

She then looked up at Donnie and smiled

"You alright there Donnie?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm super, absolutely fantastic and brilliant"

"Okay, then" She said quite awkward at his response "Well, this camera's been put in and is now online with your computer. You want to head back?" He nodded

'Man, she's smart and pretty, but who do I kid?" He thought grimly

'Yep, my first thought was right…definitely a crush…I'm so screwed' Vi thought as they both walked back to the lair together

The next few days went by and everyone seemed to be getting along with each other. April and Casey came down a few times, but apart from that it was all regular and uneventful. Raph and Riley kept having a fight here and there and practiced in the dojo, Lilly and Mikey were having fun reading comics and playing games as well as playing the once in a while prank of Riley and Raph, which earned at good chase. Violet and Donnie were getting along and Violet kept on surprising him with her brains and athletic ability at multitasking. Finally, Kim kept her promise and talked with Leo, but the girls all thought it was pretty much time to let them know about Randy.

The four sisters asked everyone to meet them in the living room for a small meeting, which even April and Casey were asked to join. Kim stood in front of them with her sisters and begun what they called "Doomsday Meeting"

"Master Splinter, April, Casey, guys, we asked you all here because we feel that we all trust you all enough to tell you something." Kim took a deep breath, looked at her sisters and continued. "6 years ago, I met this boy named Randy, right now he's 20, but I met him just after our parent's funeral. He gave me a ride home after work, at the time I was working to help my sisters in school, and the next thing I know, it's a month later and we're dating."

"Hey this story sounds like a chick flick" Casey complained, but April shut him up with a slap to the arm

"Anyway, long story short, he wasn't who I thought. Randy was the son to the leader of The Reaper Dragons and used me to try and kill us. He broke in one night and tried to choke me, but I fought back and…let's just say he "attacked" me." No one was happy and they were all shocked. April seemed stunned and scared and clung onto Casey. "I woke up in the hospital at night. Riley sat next to me and told me what happened…everything. She saw the "attack". I was unconscious for three days and wasn't permitted to go home for another 6 days. I had a dislocated left arm, my throat was infected from being chocked and my right eye was black and my lip was split and that all included the many other redness areas, scars and bruises I had. I caused my sisters to panic and have fear and pain and worry about me when I was supposed to be the one protecting them and Randy was my fault. I never went out with a guy or anyone else after that, not for 6 years." She finished. Riley, Lilly and Violet gave Kim a hug and she nodded to Riley.

"2 years ago, I literally bumped into this guy at karate class, his name was Brandon and he was nice, while it lasted. I dated him and he stood me up, which I didn't mind until I found out it was so he could steal our money and he used me to help him make black belt in class, like me and Kim. What was worse was that I told him everything about me and he slapped me, spat at me and called me a "Sniveling old cow" who was "inhuman" and "a fixed thing of nothing that shouldn't exist". He even said that my sisters "are too pathetic to have friends" and that we "should go back to where" we "came from you miserable space piles of dirt." Yeah, I told him I loved him and yeah he told me he loved me, but guess not and I didn't date nor trust anyone from then one. Not like I cared. The End." She said and went to leave when Kim grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand next to her and they smiled and nodded at Violet.

"…1 year ago, I met Robert at a Science convention. He complimented on my cold fusion reactor I brought to show off to some scientists. After awhile we were friends and I helped him out with his homework from time to time. Soon enough though, he asked about my reactor and I helped him build one that would be our project entered in the school science fair. But when the Science fair came, he said that it was his, and his alone and he had no help, that it was all him. I confronted him about it and he said that "a girl cannot be smarter than a boy. It's a crime if they are and I won't let you try and gain credit for my invention. You're just a idiotic Homo-Saipan who steals ideas from everyone and passes it off as your ideas. You make me sick" But I stayed friends with him. One night on my way home from the school library he jumped me and wanted to go steady, well more than steady. When I said "no", he took out his knife and started attacking, but Riley and Kim came and stopped him. I was only left with minor scars on my hand, arms and a very big, not so deep one across my chest. He vowed to get his revenge on me and my sisters before I went back to hiding in my room from people and boys for the rest of that whole year."

Lilly then stood up to the plate and started her story she explained to Mikey. Once she was finished, April was crying for them and clinging onto Casey really tight and everyone else was in pure shock and didn't say anything, they didn't know what to say. Kim decided to continue.

"Randy, Brandon, Robert and Dan joined together and formed a group that wants revenge on us. They asked Randy's dad's gang to hunt us down and kill us and they haven't stopped trying since I fought off Randy. Their group is called "EBAPS", Ex Boyfriends Against Phoenix Sisters. We are the Phoenix sisters, our mother came to England and met our dad and married. Phoenix is our mother's maiden name and our parents didn't want Anderson as their last name so our dad changed his last name to Phoenix for out mother. We're registered to the government as 'Phoenix', but we call ourselves 'Anderson' to but ourselves time and confuse The Reaper Dragon's, at least it did at first, and they can't get help from the government because everything we use says Anderson and not Phoenix, so it stops them from turning the government and everyone else against us. We're sorry for not telling any of you sooner."

Kim, Lilly, Violet and Riley turned to leave, but Master Splinter put up his paw to stop them. The girls were nervous so they stood behind Kim. Master Splinter walked up to them and looked Kim in the eyes.

"Phoenix. I have heard of that name, before. And Miss Kimberley, you seem familiar." His furry eyebrows rose suddenly. "You have the same feature as…Your mother was the most beloved award winning writer and singer worldwide. You're Erika Phoenix's daughters." The girls nodded slowly

"I knew I had seen your face somewhere Kimberley. You have the same features as your mother, you look exactly like her, you all do." Master Splinter continued

"Yeah….but Kim looks the most like her." Lilly whispered behind Kim's left shoulder

"Oh my god! I love Erika Phoenix!" April cried "I love her remix song of Jennifer Lopez's song 'Waiting for Tonight'!"

"I love her too, especially her books. Girls, this does not change how I think of you. Nothing changes and I believe you made the right decision, Kimberley, especially under the circumstances." Master Splinter said sincerely

"Thank you Master Splinter." The girls said in unison and bowed

He smiled, bowed and left to his room, while April and Casey headed home

The guys stood silent unsure of what to say in this predicament, except Mikey

"I think it's great how you all overcame that." He smiled and took Lilly's hand and left with her upstairs

Riley didn't care, at least she made it look like she didn't. She headed towards the dojo with Raph following behind her. Violet was feeling awkward so she walked back to the lab unaware that Donnie was following, which left Kim and Leo in the living room, her head down.

**Mikey and Lilly**

Mikey took Lilly upstairs and stopped above the balcony to see everything that went on. Mikey turned to Lilly and smiled

"I am so proud of you, you know that?" He asked her

"No, but I do now." She giggled. She suddenly lost her balance and tripped, but Mikey caught her before she hit the floor. Their faces were mere millimeters away from each other and neither of them moved.

"You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?" He whispered

"I know" She answered rubbing her nose against his face "You know I like you more than a friend, right?"

"I do now. I like you too" He replied

Suddenly he kissed her gently. They broke apart and smiled

"You know, you're my girlfriend now and I'm not letting you go."

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Do you know I think you're the most fabulous person I know for falling for me?"

"I do and I think turtles are cute, especially this one"

"Do you know -" She cut him off

"Mikey, just shut up and kiss me"

"Now that, I like" He said and they kissed a little more passionately

**Raph and Riley**

_Punch, Kick, Punch… Punch, Kick, Punch… Punch, Kick, Punch… Punch, Kick, Punch_

"You know if you keep that up, you'll blow that punching bag across the dojo." Raph said from behind Riley, leaning against the wall

"Oh what do you know" Riley said sarcastically without turning around

Raph walked over to her, blocked her next punch, grabbed her hands…

"I know when to stop…"

He gently spun her around to face him

"And I know when you're fighting to avoid something. What is it?"

"You know Raph, you may be smart, but there's no way you'd understand." She replied turning back to practice. Raph again stopped her and spun her around

"Listen Kitten, whether you like it or not I care. I care about your sisters and especially you and I also want to kill the metal heads that are doing this to you. You may not want it, you may not agree with it, you may not like it, but I care, so tough."

Riley was stunned, she quickly got out of his hold and backed up two steps and looked down

"No person, not even that idiot Brandon has said that to me before." She whispered, allowing her tough persona to fall

Raph finally knew the problem, she was never truly loved before; she didn't know how to respond. He walked over, tiled her chine and locked with her eyes.

"I'm not like other guys and I'm certainly not Brandon" He whispered

"I know" Riley smiled and encircled her arms around his neck "That's why I like ya' Raph"

Raph was shocked but responded smugly

"Good. Now you won't kill me for this"

"Wha-" He kissed her and she just as eagerly responded. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

**Donnie and Violet**

Violet was working on some new gadget for her and her sisters, trying to distract herself from Donnie's stare and questioning mind.

"You can't even look at me, can you" He asked rhetorically

This caught Violet by surprise. She dropped everything and spun her chair around, facing him

"Beg pardon?" She asked. Donnie stood up from his chair and looked at her

"You can't even look at me, Vi. It's like since you told us about…the nameless jerk, you can't even look or talk to me. Do you think I'm like that or something?"

"No!" Violet cried standing up too "That's not it at all, Donnie"

"Then what is it?" He asked quietly

Violet dropped her head down and mumbled

"Sorry what was that?" Donnie asked

Violet mumbled louder but Donnie still couldn't hear

"Vi, I can't-"

"I like you, okay!" She cried "I like you! Have since you saved me and gave me back my bow and arrows! Okay, there, the truth! Satisfied?"

Violet sat back down on her chair loudly and returned to her gadget. Donnie walked over to her, gently took the screwdriver from her, placed it aside and spun her chair to the side and he crouched down in front of her.

Violet refused to look at him, so he gently took her chin and turned her to face him and he smiled

"Is that all? Vi, I like you too. I didn't say because of, well, me being a turtle and all-"

"That never bothered me before" Vi smiled

"I know that now" Donnie chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear "I do like you Vi, but I know I'm falling in love with you"

"Well that works out superbly, because I'm falling in love with you too"

Donnie smiled, leaned in and kissed her gently and she happily responded

**Leo and Kim**

Kim was still silent and her head was still down. Leo finally understood the barriers she held up

"So that's why you were so distant" Leo attempted a joke, but Kim's movement hadn't changed. Leo slowly walked over to her and tilted her chin. Neither of them noticed the six pairs of eyes of their siblings watching them

"Kim…" Leo started "I'm so sorry for what happened. If I could erase those memories for you, I would."

"No." Kim answered shaking her head

"No?" Leo questioned

"No?" Violet asked from behind the lab door

"If you take away those memories, I would lose the lesson of trusting people too quickly…"

"I didn't think of that" Lilly whispered crouching behind the balcony

"And, I would lose the courage from that experience to help and lead my sisters." She finished

"That a girl" Riley said quietly from behind the dojo doors

"Didn't think of it like that" Leo replied sheepishly "But, I promise that you and your sisters are safe here, Kim. My brothers will look after them, I swear."

"Definitely" The guys chorused quietly and smiling at the girls

"Thank you, Leo. I wouldn't have summed up the courage without your help."

"I'm glad I could be of some help" He smiled

"You helped out more than you know, Leo" She smiled back slightly

Leo slowly leant in and Kim felt his wave of emotions crash into her like a ton of bricks

'Oh no! Not now…I can't. Oh Leo, I'm sorry' She mentally cried

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Their siblings chanted

Kim's phone suddenly started ringing. Kim checked it and saw it was April

'Please don't answer it' Leo thought

"Don't answer it" Their siblings whispered

Kim looked back at Leo and smiled apologetically and answered it

"Damit Kim" Riley hissed

"Oh, Kim. I'm so sorry" Vi whispered

"So close…she chickened out…she was too scared" Lilly cried quietly

"Hey April…yeah, I remember…I thought it was tomorrow…oh…yeah, sure I can…no I don't mind…I'm sure…yes…don't worry, I'm not busy…I'm happy to help…you're welcome…no you don't need to…I'm sure and if you do I'll return it…yeah, I'll see you in a few" Kim closed her phone and turned back to see that Leo wasn't there anymore

She looked up and saw his retreating figure enter his room and shut his door. Kim could feel his pain and she clutched her chest in pain

"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She whispered running out of the lair with silent tears running down her face

"Whoa…" Mikey whispered

"She does…" Raph said

"Love him" Donnie finished

The six of them walked to the living room and the girls nodded and went to Donnie's lab to talk, while the guys went to go see Leo.

"Alright, I've had enough. Kim has to say something." Riley hissed, sitting on one of the beds

"Riles, It's been 6 years. That's such a long time and besides, she blames herself for The Reaper Dragons hunting us. I don't blame her for running out." Violet said quietly

"I'm with Vi, but Kim told me that she does love Leo, even though those weren't her words, but her voice and actions said everything. She loves him and that's what scares her. I think we need to-" Lily added but stopped when she saw some pieces of paper underneath the bed Kim had been sleeping in the past few nights

Lilly picked up the pieces of paper and saw that they were what Kim had written. Three of them were songs she had written and the other was a music sheet for her latest song.

"Bingo. Girls, I have a plan"

Lilly slammed the latest song and music sheet down on Donnie's desk and the girls started planning.

_Knock, knock, knock_

The turtles poked their heads through Leo's room and saw it was all black

"Leo?" Mikey sang "Are you here? Are you awake?"

"I was." Leo's mumbled reply came underneath is bed covers

"Well now that you're awake…" Mikey turned on the lights and jumped on his bed "Hi!"

"Mikey, please leave"

"Nuh uh bro, not happening"

"And before you say anything, neither are we." Raph added entering Leo's room with Donnie and closing the door behind them

"Well, too bad. Goodnight" Leo grumbled pulling the covers over his head

"Oh C'mon bro. Don't be a party pooper" Mikey said pulling the covers back

Leo sat up and rubbed his face in his hands

"What do you guys want?"

"We want to talk to you about Kim" Donnie replied

"Really? Well, let's see. She has 3 sisters, Riley, Violet and Lilly, she loves toying and playing people, she uses them and she doesn't like me. The end." Leo said laying back down

"Yo' man, now that ain't right. You know, that ain't true." Raph said sitting on the bed with Donnie

"Yeah, didn't you hear her story? 6 years and she got…well she said attacked, but even I know that means….raped" Mikey grimaced

Leo shot up so fast he banged heads with Mikey

"You're right Mikey" He answered quietly

"That's a first" Raph grumbled getting hit by Donnie and glared at by Mikey

"I shouldn't be mourning in self pity, which isn't self pity. I should be helping her! Oh, shell, I'm such a selfish turtle and an idiot!" Leo cried

Donnie patted Leo's arm comfortingly

"Don't worry bro. Everything's going to be fine."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Are you guys decent?!" A voice came behind the door

"What do you think idiot? They don't wear anything except bandanas and belts for their weapons!" Another voice cried to the first

"Don't call me an idiot!" Tumbling could be heard outside the door and Violet poked her head through and smiled

"Hey guys, uh, you want to watch 'The Mummy' with us?" She asked

Everyone, including Leo nodded and begun to move out the door

"But I hate 'The Mummy' it's boring!" Lilly cried

"Too bad!" Riley yelled back and they kept tumbling around when…

_CRASH!!_

"…Oh dear" Violet mumbled

**1 hour later**

It was 8pm when Kim walked back into the lair, her muscles were sore from helping April out in the shop. Apparently, tourists were coming to town and they loved antiques and Kim promised to help, but she thought it was the following day, that's why she left to help April earlier, because she promised.

Kim crept into the living room and saw her sisters and the guys asleep watching 'The Mummy'. She smiled, placed blankets over them all and walked to the lab and to bed.

The girls heard the door close and they opened their eyes, smiled and slowly got out of the guy's hold and kissed their foreheads and tiptoed to bed, trying not to wake them up.

**4:32am**

It was really early in the morning when Vi, Lilly and Riley quietly got out of bed and walked over to Kim's sleeping form.

The three of them joined hands, focused on Kim and spoke together

_For those who want the truth revealed,  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,  
From now until it's now again,  
After which the memory won't end_

A light blue light appeared and entered Kim's body and she rolled onto her side and sighed in her sleep. The girls smiled in triumph and slowly and silently went back to bed, excited to see Kim in the morning.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6- Secrets Revealed

It was 8am when the girls woke up. Riley, Violet and Lilly got out of bed and saw that Kim wasn't in hers. They walked out into the living room and saw her enter the lair smiling.

"Why are you so happy this morning Kim?" Lilly asked knowing Kim couldn't lie today

"Hmmm? Oh! I went back home" She replied walking to the kitchen and making some coffee

"Why'd you go home?" Vi asked

"I missed it and I decided on something"

"Well what was it, fearless?" Riley moaned impatient

"How 'bout we show our friends where we all live? I mean our injuries are all better so we can all go home" Kim said happily

"That's great!" Lilly cried "I missed my toys- I mean my comic books"

"And I missed my lab and abandoned, unfinished inventions and gadgets" Violet added

"And I just miss my lovely bike, my pride and joy" Riley finished

"Great!" Kim cried "When do you all want to leave?"

"Why do you want to leave so badly Kim?" Violet asked sneakily

"Because I don't want to see they guys' faces when we tell them" She replied

Kim's sisters weren't expecting that answer. They didn't want to tell the guys and they all didn't know how to tell them either.

The guys suddenly came into the living room and were clueless to the current discussion

"Morning ladies!" Mikey chirped "What are you all talking about?"

Kim was about to answer when Lilly covered her mouth. This whole truth business was going to be harder than they all originally thought

"Oh! We're just talking about how April's stress levels and her shop went last night with Kim's help. That's all" Lilly said sheepishly and Riley and Violet nodded. The guys didn't seem convinced

Kim removed Lilly's hand from her mouth and spoke

"No we weren't girls. We were talking about going home" Kim said

The girls slapped their foreheads and moaned and the guys were shocked. Yes, they knew this day would come, but they didn't want it to be today.

"You're leaving?" Donnie asked quietly

"We're so sorry, Donnie, but we miss our place and you're all welcome to drop by anytime" Vi answered

"We just think it's time, that's all. It's nothing to do with you guys, you've all been great and we love you all. Nothing changes and we'll always visit" Lilly tried to reason

"It's not the same, though" Mikey mumbled "But we can't stop you all and if it means you feeling safe to travel again, then who are we to argue"

His brothers nodded and Lilly, Violet and Riley ran up to them and kissed them, then looked at Kim, afraid of what she would say.

"Hey, don't look at me like that" Kim smiled waving her hands in surrender "If you hadn't before then I think you'd be making a mistake and doing something stupid" She continued "…like me" she mumbled

"What did you say?" Riley asked innocently, even though she and her sisters were the only ones that did hear what she said

Kim looked at her and walked away with a 'nothing Riley'

"So close" Lilly whispered

1 hour later, the girls were home, well, they were at their temporary sanctuary. It was like the turtles' lair, but had carpet, painted walls, elevators, larger and more rooms, 6 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a dojo, a large kitchen with a long table, a weapons room, 2 garages, a spacious lab, a games room, a study for Kim and a music room the size of the turtles' dojo that was next door to a dance room, art room and a ballroom that they used for formal affairs, events and birthday parties. They also had a meditation room with a pond and memoir of their past and parents.

"Man, it's good to be home" Kim whispered dropping her bags clothes that April bought for her onto the floor

"Yeah, but I'll miss Mikey" Lilly replied

"And Raph" Riley added

"And Donnie" Violet finished

Lilly then headed to the games room, Vi headed to her lab and Riley went to the garage to check on her 'baby' that was her bike. Kim was left standing in the walk way

"And Leo, too" Kim said quietly, wiping away a loose tear and walking to the music room

Kim grabbed her acoustic guitar, plugged in her microphone, took out her song and played. Kim used to write, dance, sing and play back home in England and at school, too, but now she only played to herself…if you were lucky.

Kim's fingers glided ever so lightly over the strings and since that night she was followed 2 months ago, Kim felt at peace, because her song was about Leo…technically.

_Let's go back  
Back to the Beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying' to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life I defy_

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean, ohh_

_I'm shedding, shedding every colour  
Tryin' to fins a pigment of truth beneath my skin, ohh  
'Cause different doesn't feel so different  
And goin' out is better than, always stayin' in  
Feel the wind_

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_I'm coming clean  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning_

Loud cheers and clapping was heard and Kim saw her sisters by the double doors of the music room

"That was awesome!" Lilly cried

"Yeah, why don't you sing and play anymore?" Violet asked

"…I haven't found the love for it since mum" Kim answered quietly

The girls were all silent, thinking of their mother

"That doesn't mean you should stop, sis." Riley said back "Mum wouldn't want you to….she wouldn't want any of us to stop"

"…You're right Riley. Mum wouldn't want us to stop being who we are for her sake" Kim agreed

"So, can we bring back…" Lilly started and pulled an old dusty blanket to reveal her old drum kit that had their band's name across the front "Eternal Phoenix?"

They all looked at each other, then at Kim who thought and nodded, smiling widely

"Wahoo!" Lilly cried, playing her drums

"Awesome!" Violet yelled uncovering her keyboard and started playing to Lilly's beat

"Wicked!" Riley roared picking up her electric guitar, plugging it in and played along with Lilly and Violet

Kim was staring at them, smiling, they all never looked so happy with music since they were all 11. She decided that Riley was right, so she picked up her microphone again and joined her sisters in singing with some 'mmmm's and other phrases

The girls' mother was known as Pegasus back in the magical realm. When you're a witch you could pick a name and Erika Phoenix chose Pegasus as her name. When the sisters were 8, they started a band and named it after their inspiration and famous mother, who was always there for them, and always will be, eternally. She was their Eternal Phoenix.

"I have an idea, Juliet. Let's show everyone our band and we can play your new song" Vi suggested

"Actually, I have a song I found, Juliet. Can we play it, please?" Lilly pleaded handing over Kim's song that was about her feelings for Leo

"B-but can't we play a different song Lills?" She stammered

"Oh, please Juliet!?" Lilly cried "Please, it could have been an old song on mum's and she never had time to show and play it for us" She finished acting innocent and playing dumb when she knew who's song it was and who it was about

Kim sighed "Alright"

"Yay! Let's play it now and sing it word for word!" Lilly cheered

Kim froze. The end of the song said "I love you Leo".

'Doesn't matter. I just won't say it. Lilly won't know the difference, besides, it's not like she can force me to tell the truth' Kim thought and the four sisters begun practicing their song 'Now you Know'.

Back at the lair, the guys were trying to adjust to the girls not being around, but they were all bummed. Leo was missing Kim and he decided that they should all go out to the sewers to take their minds off the sisters.

"Leo, can we just go home?" Mikey whined in the sewers for the eighth time in the last 5 minutes

"No Mikey. C'mon we need to take our minds off the girls and -" Leo stopped and signaled to his brothers to listen

It was talking, someone was in the sewers. The turtles followed the sound of the talking and saw four early 20's looking guys. Leo looked up and saw a pipe hidden in the shadows above the group, he nodded to his brothers and pointed up and they all nodded, jumping up silently to the pipe and crouched listening to what they were talking about.

One of the guys was talking on the phone, another was pacing beside him, the third was reading a map and the last one was sitting down, leaning against the wall…dozing

"Yes sir, we're here…no, we haven't located…yes we're reading the map…yes he is…but sir, we…okay…right…understood, as long as you hold up you end of the deal…correct, goodbye" The guy on the phone hung up and turned around to the others "Shredder wants these turtles within the next couple of days" He stated calmly

Alarm bells went off in the turtle's heads

'SHREDDER!?'

They all suddenly had a sickening thought

'THE GIRLS!'

The guy with the map looked up and spoke

"And what of the girls?"

"He gave us his word that when we deliver his enemies, ours will follow."

"'Bout time Randy. Robert, Dan and I were getting impatient with this bucket head." The guy pacing said stoned faced and had stopped pacing

'NO!' The turtles thought distressed 'NOT THEM!'

Randy stepped forward and smirked and the turtles got a good look at him. Randy was 5'11 with dark brown hair, brown eyes and the biggest, sickening smirk on his square shaped face.

"Ditto Brandon, but if it means capturing those stupid Phoenix sisters, then it's worth it" He replied

Brandon was 5'11½ with jet black hair, tanned skin, dark blue eyes and an oval shaped face that showed a narrow eyed and cocky grin of a psycho

"Agreed" Brandon said "Robert, any idea where Shredder's bloody map is leading us?"

Robert was 5'10 with golden, messy hair, light skin, light brown eyes and a cute teen, innocent smile on a round-ish face

"Well, I know Greek, but this map is saying we go North then East"

'That's our lair!' The turtles thought

"But that can't be right, because that's just a dead end. This map is faulty, because my Greek speak is flawless" Robert finished

"I think you mean Geek Speak, dude!" Dan cried out and started laughing

"Shut it fat boy!" Robert yelled back

"Make me, Rob no fun. Rob no fun, Rob no fun, Rob no fun." Dan sang loudly

Dan was 5'9½ with pale-ish skin, black/dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a nice innocent smile that didn't show his teeth and his face was an oval with a bit of block shape

"Shut it the pair of ya'!" Randy roared and everyone went silent

"We want those girls dead ya hear! Shredder can lure them out of…wherever it is they're hiding, but to do that, we need those abominations!" They all nodded and stood up

"C'mon, let's come back down Thursday night" Randy finished

"But that's 3 days away dude" Dan cried

"No stupid, it's 2 days away" Robert bit back annoyed and they all took off into the sewers leaving the turtles in the air on the pipe.

When they were all sure they were gone, Mikey spoke

"…..We're so screwed"

"Let's head back to the lair, fast!" Leo commanded and they too, took off

The guys ran all the way back to the lair yelling for Master Splinter

"Master Splinter! Master Splin-" Donnie yelled but stopped

Kim, Violet, Riley and Lilly were all talking with Master Splinter on the couch.

"Ah, my sons. Come, take a seat. The girls here were just talking about a surprise they wish to show us." Master Splinter said

They guys quickly forgot about the events in the sewers and sat down

"As we were saying, Master Splinter. My sisters and I wish to invite you all and April and Casey to our-" Kim started, not sure of how to describe their sanctuary

"house!" Lilly chimed in

"Technically, it's a sanctuary" Violet elaborated

"Right, thanks guys. For what you've all done for us, we have a surprise to show you all to show you our appreciation." Kim finished awkwardly

"That sounds lovely, thank you. We will be over tomorrow night." Master Splinter answered and the girls left with a kiss and a wave to the guys.

The following night, Riley and Violet went over to the lair and saw the guys waiting for them along with April, Casey and Master Splinter. Violet was wearing a black leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, a long greenish dress top with patterns over it with a white boob tube underneath, dark blue tight leggings and pink ankle heels with a red rind and black bracelet as accessories.

Riley was wearing a black sleeveless top with an identical grey shirt underneath it, dark grey short shorts, short black fingerless gloves and thigh high black boots with multiple silver bangles and silver necklaces.

"Wow!" April cried "You guys look great!"

"Thanks April" Vi replied calmly, even though Donnie was staring at her and Raph's stare at Riley "Lilly designed them all. She didn't want to show off her outfit yet and when we left she was trying to convince Kim to wear her outfit."

"I told you to wear something nice" April mumbled to Casey who just wore his usual top and pants with runners

"Chill guys, if we told you what to wear, then part of the surprise would have been ruined. Besides April, somehow, you had an idea and decided to dress fancy" Riley commented

April was wearing a sleeveless, dark blue dress shirt, black pants, silver flat heels, silver bangles and multiple necklaces and her hair was tied in a loose, curly side pony-tale

"Thanks" She replied bashfully

"Okay everyone, ready?" Violet asked and they all nodded "Great! Follow us, watch where you step and memorize the route we take please, but we'll still give you a map and codes anyway…but it's good to know. Let's go!"

The group all walked for almost 50 minutes when Violet stopped them and stepped over a device that triggered their invisible alarm. She then turned left and pushed a brick that revealed a keypad. Violet typed in some numbers and the wall rose revealing another wall where she pressed her hand to the side and spoke

"Violet and Riley Phoenix and guests"

The second wall moved and she and Riley stepped to the sides of the entrance and moved their hands to their sides and allowed them to pass them with a "Whoa"

"Welcome!" Lilly cried from up on the second level leaning on the balcony. She grabbed hold of the railing and flipped over, landing safely and stood up.

"Hope these two got you all here safely. Nice look April" She giggled happily at Mikey's incredible stare

Lilly was wearing a peach top with ruffle sleeves, light blue denim jeans that touched the floor with rips at the knees and white and black converse shoes.

"Thanks Lills, you too. Where's Kim?" April asked

"Uh, she's hiding…" Lilly replied sheepishly

"Ummmm, Lilly…" Violet started, but turned to Riley for help

"Yeah?"

"Does she know that everyone's-" Riley got cut off

"Lilly there is no way, absolutely no WAY I'm wearing that outfit of your. I mean I love you, but I know my own taste. So I took the liberty and your genre idea and made…" Kim came down complaining and saw everyone "…this" she froze

Lilly looked Kim up and down and Leo was trying hard not to stare

"Hey, you look awesome! That's better than my idea! Ha and Miss Baxtor said you couldn't sew! Maybe you can design with me!" Lilly cried happily

Kim was wearing a white tank top underneath a black thin sleeved top with rips across the front and back with tight grey boot leg jeans, thin multiple black belts, 2 silver bangles on her right wrist and a thick black bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was down and curled, but not overly curved and she wore silver heels.

"Uh, thanks sis, but I'm fine with not designing for a living. And, could you maybe have told me everyone was here, oh I don't know, BEFORE I came out rambling like a monkey" Kim complained

"Hey don't worry about it Kim, besides you look great!" April cheered

"Thanks…hey nice look April" She replied

"Okay, I'm giving tours with Violet, so if everyone will please follow us." Lilly said happily and guided them with Violet around the house while Kim and Riley snuck into the music room to finish preparations.

**32 minutes later**

"And this is our music room" Violet finished opening the doors

The room was pitch black with only a little light showing the way to the seats with a 'T' shaped light, like at a modeling runway

"Come in, come in and watch your step" Lilly called as everyone slowly walked in the 'T' formation and took their seats while Violet and Lilly walked away in the darkness.

"Yo, Donnie!" Mikey called out "Why can't we have music rooms?"

"Because, Mikey! We don't play instruments and we wouldn't use one" Donnie hissed back

Suddenly all of the lights went out and a centered spotlight appeared and Kim walked out to the microphone stand

"Master Splinter, April, Casey, guys, thank you all so very much for opening us up to your home and family and your hearts. We are so lucky to call you our friends and our family" She said

Master Splinter was touched that these sisters accepted them as friends and as family too

"We thank you for all of your kindness and help. We show our appreciation tonight with a performance from a band that broke up when the band's manager and inspiration died. So, for the first time in 7 years, please enjoy 4 selective songs handpicked by the band's members performed by "Eternal Pegasus!" Kim yelled and everyone cheered and clapped as many colourful lights turned on and revealed on stage, Violet on bass guitar, Lilly on drums, Riley on electric guitar and Kim as vocals.

They started off with the song 'I think I'm in love with you' picked by Violet. No one knew how great the sisters were at playing and singing, especially Kim.

'She's just like her mother' Master Splinter though, watching Kim sing with a smile on her face

Then Lilly started the drums for 'So do I say sorry first?' that Riley chose and she quickly joined her electric guitar in which earned a big applause for her guitar skills. As the audience applauded that song, Violet quickly put down her bass guitar and brought out a mix machine and the girls played 'Burn' picked by Kimberley.

Finally, it was time for the dreaded song Kim wrote and promised to sing for Lilly. Kim stepped forward into the spotlight and spoke softly while Violet changed to Kim's acoustic guitar

"This last song is one that Lilly picked. It hasn't yet been heard by anyone before tonight and it is a song that I composed and wrote myself. I wrote this song during our time at the lair and for someone special. I hope you all enjoy it" Kim said her nerves kicking into overdrive

The girls knew who she was talking about, Raph, Mikey and Donnie knew who she was talking about, but everyone else, especially Leo, passed it off as a song for their mother.

Kim took a deep breath and heard Lilly start the drums, but she remained silent. She looked over the audience and at Leo and she stepped back a step and Riley quickly walked up to her and turned the microphone off.

"Juliet, if you don't want to sing this song, we understand. We can play Lilly's next choice 'Love Story'." She whispered

Kim looked over at Violet who had her guitar around her neck and held a comforting smile. She then looked at Lilly who was worried she had pushed Kim into this too much, she didn't want to scare or embarrass her.

Kim looked back at Riley who's face showed understanding, trust and confidence in her. Kim sighed

"No." She said quietly "I promised Lilly and I stick to my promises. Besides, I wrote this song and I like it, I should share it with the world and our friends, it's what mum would have wanted me to do."

"Are you gonna tell him?" Riley asked. Kim suddenly knew that Riley knew the truth about her song and she smiled thankful that Riley didn't say anything

"No. I can't do it, I'm sorry" She replied

Riley nodded and walked back to her place. Kim took another deep breath and nodded for Violet to start the song 'Now you know' off and her sisters soon joined in too.

_In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything I've spoken  
As the skies turned to grey  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
and blow the ending_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know_

_Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
'Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this is bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know_

_No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you_

_So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And spoil the ending_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know_

"I love you, Leo" Kim said at the ending. She froze

'Did I just?' She turned to see her sisters high five each other and smile at her, but when they saw her face they frowned.

Kim dropped the microphone with a loud thud that was heard through the speakers and she ran as fast as she could out of there with silent tears running down her face.

"Oh no" Violet said quietly

Leo quickly recovered from the pure shock and darted after Kim in hopes of catching up with her

"My children" Master Splinter called to them and the sisters jumped down and faced him "Did you arrange this event so Kimberley could admit her feelings to Leonardo?"

"Yes, Master Splinter" Riley said "But we also arranged this as a show of our appreciation."

"That may be Riley, but it is not a happy occasion if one of us is unhappy. You should not play around with love, my children, especially within a family. If Kimberley wishes to tell Leonardo, it should be when she is ready and she feels the time is right and not when she is forced." He added

The three sisters looked at each other guiltily

"Master Splinter" Lilly started softly "We-we need to tell you something…in private if you don't mind"

Master Splinter nodded and the girls took him across the room where no one would hear them and they told him everything about their pasts, parents and their gifts.

"We're so sorry Master Splinter" Lilly whispered

"We should have told you, but we didn't know how" Violet continued

"And we thought things would go wrong like before. Not that we are suggesting -" Riley tried

"I understand perfectly and I see why your parents were murdered and why Brandon did not accept you, Riley." Master Splinter interrupted "I am terribly sorry for what has happened to you all, deeply I am, but I believe your sister needs you three."

"Thank you Master Splinter" The girls chorused and they took off to find their missing sister

Kim ran the whole way out of the sewers and her way topside. She didn't know where she was going and she never stopped, not for anything. She just ran away, she had to get away from him. Finally, Kim stopped on a rooftop near the bay at sunset, far away from the city, from him and she dropped to her knees and cried and screamed her lungs out.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Kim screamed bloody murder "WHY! WHY ME?!" She roared looking up to the sky for answers, but she continued to scream.

When Kim had finished screaming, she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I n-need you mum." She sobbed "I need you…please come back. ARGH!" She slammed her fists down on the concrete roof and fell over onto her side and continued sobbing.

Leo couldn't find Kim anywhere, man she was fast. He had to find her and tell her. Some wind suddenly picked up and blew in the direction of the bay.

'This way' the wind sounded like. It was as if someone was whispering to where Kim was, but Leo paid it no mind and he quickly darted off in the direction of the bay in hopes of finding Kim.

When Leo arrived on the last rooftop near the bay, he saw Kim lying on her side facing away from him shaking.

"KIM!" Leo cried and he quickly ran up to her and saw that she was sobbing and was holding her hands close to her chest. He gently pulled her up into a sitting position and tried to wipe away her tears when she pushed him away.

"Go away Leo" She sobbed

"No. No chance, Kim. I'm not leaving you like this, in fact, I'm not leaving you at all." Leo replied back

"That's not true" Kim whispered

"Like shell it isn't!" He cried "Kim I love you. I love you so much it hurts! I never acted on it because I thought you'd NEVER feel the same way back. Then the other night, I tried to kiss you and I was so hurt when you pulled away, thinking I made a fool of myself but I realized that it was you I should have been helping! Not myself! I feel like such an idiot! Shell, Kim, you mean a whole lot to me and I was too stupid to drown in self pity when it's not about me, it's about you. I'm not like Randy, Kim, I want to help, I've always wanted to help and I want to be with you."

"I don't need your pity Leo" She mumbled

"Why can't I prove it to you that I mean it? Why aren't you listening?"

"Because I'm a lost cause Leo!" Kim yelled

"Oh now I know for certain that that isn't true"

"I am Leo! I'm an empty shell of pain and misery that has forgotten to love, what it feels like to love and to be loved in re -"

Leo cut her off with a kiss. Kim was so shocked, her mind and what she thought she knew went into overdrive and killed over. Leo was about to pull away and feel embarrassed when Kim responded. Soon they broke apart and he held her in his arms safely and protectively.

"turn" Kim finished smiling

"I told you. You're not a lost cause and you're worth everything and more after what you and your family's been through. I love you, so much and I'm not leaving nor letting you go." He smiled and rubbed his forehead against hers

"That's good" Kim giggled "Because I don't want to leave your side. I love you too, Leo"

"Now I know" Leo whispered the title of her song, now their song

"Now you know" Kim sung softly just as she did before

"AWWWW!" A chorus of voices called from behind them

Leo and Kim turned and saw her sisters staring at them smiling. Kim smiled at them back

"Well, I guess I should thank you four meddlers for butting into my life and messing with my personal life" She chuckled softly "Thanks"

"So, does this mean we're not in trouble for tricking you and pushing you and messing with you and Leo's relationship?" Lilly asked

Kim laughed and shook her head "Not by a long shot, baby sister"

Everybody started laughing and Kim and Leo looked into each other's eyes he kissed her once more, her arms encircling his neck in a more passionate kiss then before.

**Later**

_Wake Up Wake Up  
On a Saturday night  
Could be New York  
Maybe Hollywood and Vine  
London, Paris maybe Tokyo  
There's something going on anywhere  
I go  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Yeah, tonight_

Kim finished singing 'Wake Up' and she had had never that much fun in ages and it was thanks to her knight in green, Leonardo.

Her sisters told Kim when they got back that they told Master Splinter the truth, the whole truth and Kim just smiled and said 'That's great' and it was because now they all had someone to talk to.

The girls finished their song and everyone was cheering, clapping and whistling so loud that it was louder than all of their songs. Kim took a bow and stepped to the side to give credit to her sisters who bowed too.

Lilly was so excited that she tripped on her drum stool, fell onto the drums and knocked all of her sisters over like dominos. Her drumsticks went soaring through the air and hit Mikey right on the head.

"OW!" Mikey cried out

"Sorry Mikey sweetie!" Lilly cried back

"Ouch"

"I think I bruised something"

"I'm bleeding a little" Lilly's sisters complained

"Shut up you guys" Lilly cried "I can't hear whether Mikey's okay or not"

Everyone just laughed at that and they helped the girls up and put the instruments back up on the stage and continued the party with dancing and CD music in the music room. Everyone had a great time and Kim had a new life and she thought the worst of it was over, but something lingered in the back of her head that was always there and she knew that lesson all too well.

'How long will my happiness last?'


	8. Mikey and Lilly Chapter

Chapter 7- Mikey and Lilly

The following night after the girls' performance and Kimberley's revelation, everyone was out of the lair on dates, except for Mikey and Lilly who were up in Mikey's room. Lilly was sketching, while Mikey was perched up on his chair, constantly fidgeting.

"Mikey," Lilly giggled looking up from her sketch pad, "I can't finish or even start your picture if you keep moving around."

Mikey grinned and flipped off the chair and kissed her tenderly.

"Sorry babe. I just wanted a perfect pose for a perfect picture sketched by a perfect girl." He confessed with a smirk.

"As sweet and corny as that is, I still want to finish this. So Mikey, baby, can you please sit back down and stay still?" Lilly asked

Mikey sighed and pretended to be hurt.

"Okay, fine. My girlfriend doesn't want me-"

"NO! No, no, no." Lilly cut off as she jumped up from Mikey's bed and grabbed his arm. "I do want you. You're my favourite turtle and-" She stopped when noticed Mikey was trying hard not to laugh.

"What's so...Oh..." Lilly grabbed her sketchbook and started whacking Mikey over and over with it as she yelled at him with each blow. "Why you little, lying turtle. I thought you were actually hurt."

Mikey stopped Lilly's assault and kissed her gently, careful not to get attacked again.

"Hey Lills, I'm sorry, really. Please don't assault the adorable turtle you love so much and loves you back."

Lilly smiled and giggled.

"That's so cheesy....fine" She caved and was about to continue her picture when Mickey noticed some new pictures that almost looked comic-like.

"Hey babe, what are those?" He asked trying to sneak a look

"Nothing." Lilly defended as she hid the sketchbook behind her back.

Mikey kept trying to sneak a peak at the drawings, but Lilly kept the book away from him.

"Mikey, they're not finished and they suck." Lilly tried to convince Mikey, but his actions didn't falter and eventually Lilly started running away from him and down the stairs screaming.

"Leave me alone!" She squealed as they ran into the living room.

Mikey finally caught up with Lilly, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto the couch, tickling her.

"Let me have a little look, Lila Pheonix!" Mikey chuckled

"Never" Came Lilly's giggled response.

"Fine, you asked for it!" He replied throwing her over his shoulder and spinning around in circles.

Lilly kept on screaming happily until she accidently dropped the sketchpad, sending it across the floor. Mikey dropped her to the ground and ran over to the fallen sketchbook while Lilly tried to refocus her eyes.

"Victory is mine!" He cheered opening the book until he found pictures of Lila and her sisters dressed in long coats and short outfits as if they were super heroes.

"Wow!" Mikey exclaimed. "Are these you, Kim, Vi and Riley?"

"Yeah, we're super heroes" Lilly answered quietly with her head hung down to the floor, "I was drawing us for a comic book. I wanted to finish them before I showed you."

Mikey slowly walked over to Lilly and pulled Lilly into a hug.

"I'm sorry I ruined the surprise, Lills. But, I love them."

Lilly slowly looked up at Mikey and smiled.

"You do?" She asked quietly

Mikey kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do. You are so talented, but personally, I prefer the real version of you." Mikey answered before he kissed her passionately.

"You know, Lills," Mikey started after they broke apart, "With your artistic talent and my incredible brains, we could make our own comic book. What do you say?"

Lilly started to laugh, but stopped at noticing Mikey's face.

"…Are you serious?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm serious." He answered happily

"…Okay! Let's make a comic book!"

Mikey beamed and started jumping around excitedly like a little 5 year old at Christmas. Once he was through, he pulled Lilly down onto the couch next to him.

"Since you're the artist, what's the comic about?" He asked

"Well, okay. Um, I was thinking of a comic with all of us in it. A comic about our lives, minus Randy, Dan, Robert and Brandon." She answered quietly, unsure of his reaction to the idea.

"Hey!" Mikey noticed "You said their names without reacting badly!"

"Well that's because I've found someone SO much better looking who's funny and who loves me." Lilly answered smiling

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm more awesome than I thought." Mikey replied smugly, which in turn, earned him a playful slap on the arm.

"C'mon, keep focused," Lilly giggled

"Alright, I love the concept, Lills. But, why are you four wearing super hero outfits?" Mikey asked intrigued

"Well, we're all sorceresses from another realm."

"I love that!" Mikey cheered, writing it all down on a notepad. "Keep going! Tell me more about these sorcerers."

"Okay. You see, Lila has three elder sisters and we were all born to our mother, Erika; a sorceress from one of the realms in the magical dimension, and our father; a mortal chef from England. We were all born in England on Earth and have grown up there for years when our mother fell in love with our father after she caught a villain from her realm. We were cute babies and we never went anywhere without the other 3, not even the length of naptime could keep us apart. When we each turned 2, we started to develop special powers and our mum and dad always encouraged us to use them, especially for good. At age 5, our mother told us all about her, our gifts and everything. She was a powerful sorceress from her home realm, Rayon in the Brikayla void of the null galaxy. She had her code name as 'Pegasus'.

One day, she was sent to Earth on the trail of a fugitive villain who was a wizard and accidently met my father in the park. They fell for each other, hard and my mother revealed her secret to my father after she found the wizard. She thought it was over, but he just took her hand, looked into her eyes and said 'That doesn't matter to me. You are and always will be Erika Phoenix, the women I love. That's all I need to know.'

The Rayon elders were so touched that they allowed my mother to remain on Earth with my father for as long as she pleased and she was always welcomed back to Rayon. At age 8, we all created a band in dedication to mum. We all grew up with magic, it was always apart of us and it always will be. We've been trained to use our powers since we were 3 and we wouldn't give them up for anything.

One day, Kim, the eldest, had picked Violet, Riley and I after school, as per normal and we all walked home. When we got home, we saw a mysterious man with rings on his left hand leave the house very angry as our parents watched him leave from the door step. When Riley asked them who he was mum just answered darkly 'someone we shall not talk about again.'

Our dad knew who he was, too, but even he wouldn't tell us. One day when Riley, Kim and Violet were 12 and I was 11, we were walking back from school when we noticed it was 6pm at night. We realized we were late for dinner. We bolted back home and saw that our house had caught fire while we were at school. We were all devastated.

We wondered around the wreckage and we saw that our garage hadn't caught fire. We ran straight inside and saw four large suitcases filled with clothes and other necessities. There was also a box of food, two wallets filled with cash there was also another smaller box filled with memories. Finally, behind all of the bags were many weapons with our names labeled on them.

When we found all of this in the garage, we immediately knew our parents were expecting something like this to occur. They had given us our passports and keys to Kim and Riley's motorbikes and the van. We loaded the van with everything, parked the van down the street from the house and called the police and we unrolled from school before we fled.

8 years later, we were in New York City still running when 4 handsome knights came and rescued us from not only our attackers, but also our miserable lives. They opened their hearts and home for us and we are eternally grateful to Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello. We suddenly found ourselves fallen head over heels for these four brothers and I have never fully felt happiness quite like this until I met you, Michelangelo, my knight in green.

Mikey sat there in front of her completely stunned.

"…Wow!" He whispered "Just…wow!"

Lilly smiled slightly, but kept quiet to really hear his reaction.

"So, what exactly are their powers?" Mikey asked instead

"Huh?" Lilly asked

"What are the sisters' powers?" He repeated

"Oh" Lilly mumbled "Well, the sisters all communicate telepathically and can cast spells and such, but we all have different powers that are connected with our main powers. Kim has recently earned the power to feel other people's emotions and feelings -"

"Like with Leo when he tried to kiss her." Mikey cut her off smirking

"Yes, exactly. Just like with Leo and hmmm?" Lilly carried out

Mikey just kept smirking until she understood.

"Oh my god!" Lilly cried jumping up

"Whoa!" Mikey cried as he jumped up and gently took hold of Lilly's arms. "Hey, hey, calm down Lills."

Lilly quickly got out of his hold and started backing up as she started to panic.

"No! I can't calm down!" She shrieked "You know what, who, this thing I am! I-I-I can't deal with this."

Lilly's face paled and leant against the far wall by Donnie's lab, her head back, her body slightly shivering with the smallest beads of sweat on her brow.

Mikey panicked and raced over to Lilly and had her in his arms, when she fell down to her knees, taking Mikey down with her. Mikey just held her whispering comforting words to her to try and calm her down.

Splinter had witnessed everything that occurred since the pair raced down the stairs. He was proud to know one of his sons had taken the news well. He thought it best to leave them, so he closed the door to his room once more.

Mikey drew Lilly back from him slightly and wiped a few loose tears and some sweat from her face and looked her in the eyes. When he was sure he had her attention, he spoke.

"Lilly -" She cut him off

"Don't. Just, don't. Whatever you're going to day, don't. I know that you are angry that I didn't tell you earlier and that I'm a freak of nature. So, I'll go."

Lilly stood up and started to walk away when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and turned her straight into Mikey's firm, but gently embrace.

"If you think this changes anything, you're wrong." He whispered before kissing her passionately which she responded to, just as passionately.

When they broke apart for air, Lilly smiled and looked into Mikey's bright blue eyes.

"So, you don't think I'm a freak?" She asked, still surprised.

"Look who you're talking to." Lilly laughed slightly "Lilly, I love you so much. This secret of yours was no doubt a surprise, but there is no chance, none, that I would ever be angry with you or call you and your sisters freaks. If you had told me next month, I wouldn't care, because I don't care. This is all of you and I want all of you. Nothing you ever keep from me will change my feelings for you." Mikey finished

Lilly couldn't help it when she started crying rivers.

"Please tell me these are tears of happiness." Mikey joked, wiping them away.

"Yes, of course they are" Lilly smiled widely "So, you're okay with me?"

"Always was" Mikey answered kissing her tenderly before hugging her.

"Oh thank god!" Lilly exclaimed, "I thought you were going to freak out"

Mikey chuckled "Not happening." He pulled her out of the embrace, but still held her close. "You were saying about your powers?"

Lilly just laughed.

"I'm serious! I would like to know!" Mikey wailed

"Okay, okay! Calm down, sweetie!" Lilly teased "Kim is an empathy who feels others' emotions and she has learned to block that out some of the time. She also has the healing touch and has control over the Earth." Mikey's eyes widened "Riley has control over fire, watch out for her! Violet has control over any and all water, which she can turn to ice, and she also has the power to heal. And finally, I have control over air. But, the power that all sorceress have is the power to orb, which is where a sorceress can disappear then reappear anywhere they think."

"Wow!" Mikey exclaimed "Now I know why you had so many wind burns when I first met you."

"Does it change anything?" Lilly asked to make sure

"Not in the slightest" Mikey answered kissing her forehead gently.

"Okay, but Mikey…can you please not tell your brothers or April and Casey? I want to tell them with my sisters." Lilly begged

"Yeah Lills. Don't worry, I promise. Wait, what about Splinter?"

"Oh! We told him the day we did our concert."

"Oh, okay good. So, which character is me in the comic?" Mikey asked changing the subject.

"The one who is Falcon's boyfriend. Oh, I'm Falcon." Lilly smiled

"Why didn't you use your real name?" Mikey asked

"Because these names are dependent on our powers. If I write our real names and this comic goes into stores…too much information if you ask me."

"So, if you're Falcon, what are your sisters' names?"

"Well, Violet is Crystal, because she can create ice, Riley is Blaze, for obvious reasons, and Kim is Rose, because roses are her favourite flower and they are a part of the Earth."

"I love the characters and idea itself. All we have to do is make sure the events are only half true and less sad. Sweetie, I'm so sorry about everything." Mikey replied quietly

"Don't be." Lilly answered before she kissed them again, "C'mon, let's leave the sketchbook and have some fun of our own. And yes I'm sure."

Lilly wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck and pulled him closer, her lips only millimeters away from his, teasing his.

"W-with me?" Mikey stuttered

Lilly giggled. "No, with superman. Yes, with you. I only want you."

"Alright -" Mikey said before lifting Lilly up into his arms bridal style, "Your wish, my command, milady." He finished before taking Lilly upstairs to his room, closing the door.


	9. Kim and Leo Chapter

Chapter 8- Kim and Leo Chapter

While Lilly and Mikey were hanging out back at the turtle's lair, Leo was on his way to the girls' lair to see Kimberley. He typed in the security codes and stepped through the passageway into the living room.

'Where is she?' Leo thought as he searched the living room, the kitchen, her room and even her study.

"If I were Kim and I was alone, I would be somewhere private. Somewhere I could be alone. Somewhere like -" Leo mumbled, but was cut off by the sound of a guitar playing from, "- the music room."

As Leo made his way to the music room, the music grew louder in volume. He opened the double doors of the girls' music room, but was met with an empty dark room.

"Leo…" A soft echo spread throughout the void he was in.

"Kim? Kim! Where are you?" He yelled

"…Gone…" A mysterious voice answered instead

Leo froze, his voice hitching inside his throat. He slowly turned around and his heart broke at the sight before him.

There, lying on the ground surrounded in blood at the foot of Karai, was his beloved Kimberley.

"KIM!" Leo roared as he tried to run towards her when Randy jumped out of nowhere and held him down on the floor.

Karai laughed manically as she knelt before him.

"Poor Leonardo. How does it feel to know that your beloved died at your hands?" She taunted

"What?!" Leo cried out as Randy got off him and he ran over to Kimberley's side. "What?" He demanded

Karai said nothing. Leo looked down and suddenly noticed that he was standing above Kim's dead body with his hands coaxed in her blood.

"No, No! This can't be happening!" Leo cried trying to wake Kim up and stare into her gorgeous green eyes once more.

"Oh, but this is happening, Leonardo." Another booming voice echoed through Leo's ears. "Your pathetic love for this girl has brought her death."

"NO!" Leo's screams of anguish pierce through the air as he fell to his knees by Kim's side.

The Shredder appeared and knelt beside Leo on the ground. He tutted.

"Such a shame to harm such a pretty face." Shredder sneered as he traced the edge of Kim's face with his non-metal fingers.

"You knew getting too close to Kimberley would endanger her life. You tried to protect her from me, but you failed. And it's because of you that you will never be loved again." Shredder cackled heartlessly. "Pathetic reptile." He hollered before he disappeared.

Leo cradled Kim's lifeless body in his arms, whispering his apologies and loving words, anything to bring her back. But he knew she wouldn't come back.

"I'm so sorry, Kim. I broke my promise." Leo chocked out as his tears fell.

Kim's eyes suddenly opened and she stared into Leo's eyes.

"Kim?" He whispered

"Leo, wake up." Kim mumbled quietly

"What?"

"Leo, wake up. C'mon sleepy head, wake up." Her voice grew louder

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon love, wake up…Leo?" Kim giggled "Leo…Leo…Leo" Her voice chanted over and over.

Leo stirred slightly at the voice he was hearing.

"Leo? ... Leo!"

His eyes snapped open to be met with a nice pair of bright green eyes and a loving smile.

"You alright Leo?" Kim asked, concern evident in her voice.

Leo's eyes wondered away from her face and looked at his surroundings. He realised that he was in Kim's room after a nice quiet night. Her room was quite big; a nice queen sized 4-poster bed with a rose coloured cover, a reasonable sized desk and computer aligned with a world map with pins allocating places the girls have run to and money of all currency and photos spread over the surface, a bookshelf full of old literature and fight books and a small wardrobe filled with jeans, boots, black and other coloured shirts.

"…Leo?"

Kim's voice brought Leo out of his wondering. Her face held so much innocence, love and concern.

"Are you okay Leo?"

Leo smiled brightly and pulled himself onto his elbows.

"Yeah. I'm fine Kim. Don't worry." He answered

"Are you sure? You were mumbling in your sleep."

Leo only smiled wider. He couldn't understand nor believe that a beautiful human girl like her had fallen for a turtle like him. He chuckled.

"You worry too much."

Leo pulled Kim into him and kissed her passionately. He broke away and Kim looked confused.

"What brought on your chirpy mood at 4:30 in the morning?"

Leo smiled again and held Kim close.

"Maybe it's because I have the most beautiful girl in the universe in my arms, who doesn't care what I am."

Kim blushed, still not yet used to the compliments and open love with Leo. But he understood and respected her and went slow.

"Don't put yourself down, Leo. I love you for who you are." Kim smiled

"Thankyou. I love you too." Leo kissed her forehead.

They cuddled together and started to drift off when Kim thought that now would be a good time to tell Leo.

"Leo…" Kim whispered

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something. But, I don't want you to freak out or anything…I don't- "

"Hey, you can tell me anything, sweetie. What's wrong?" Leo asked giving her his full attention.

"Leo…Leo, I…" She knew the words she wanted to say, but somehow, the words wouldn't come. "I...I can't sleep. Do you some coffee, I'm gonna get some."

Leo looked confused and suspicious, but he shrugged it off and shook his head no.

Kim nodded and got out of his hold and walked down into the kitchen.

'Why am I such a chicken?' She yelled at herself mentally, 'I love Leo, I trust him. Why can't I tell him who I really am?'

Kim got her coffee and walked back to her room to find Leo fast asleep with a content smile on his face.

She smiled, placed her coffee on her desk, shut the door and crawled into bed beside Leo, her head just underneath his chin.

Kim smiled and closed her eyes, listening to Leo's steady heartbeat.

'I will tell you Leo…when I'm ready.'

Then she drifted off into a pleasant dreamless sleep.


	10. Violet and Donnie Chapter

Chapter 9- Violet and Donnie Chapter

It was Thursday night and it was very quiet in Donnie's lab. Violet and Donnie were busy reconfiguring Donnie's DNA holo-filters that he had designed the previous night. These holo-filters were special looking bracelets that were able to alter a person's outer appearance through the projection of a hologram on the outside. The problem was, the hologram couldn't touch and the movements of the person and hologram weren't in sync.

"Alright, I've given up!" Donnie announced from his position on the ground with his five bracelets and his goggles on his head.

From across the room, Violet giggled at him from her spot on one of the wheelie chairs.

"Don't give up Donnie. If anyone can do this, you can." Violet encouraged

Donnie pushed his goggles up at her as he faced her.

"How can you be so sure?"

Violet stood up and walked over to him, kneeling in front of Donnie. She smiled gently.

"Because it's you. You're brilliant. I'm just sure."

"How?" Donnie pushed further, not so sure of himself.

"How are you sure I'm fantastic?" Violet challenged

"…Touché…" Donnie conceded, before turning back to his work.

"Okay bracelet, why aren't you working?" Donnie asked annoyed at the bracelet.

He fumbled with it for a while until Violet took the bracelet from him and used his screwdriver and screwed in two bolts, screwed in a screen and touched the screen, turning it on. She handed it back to Donnie, before walking back to her chair.

"And you say you're not fantastic." Donnie joked

Violet blushed and stood up from her chair.

"I'm getting coffee, want some?" She asked

Donnie looked over to her with his goggles on his head. Violet giggled once more.

"That would be lovely, thanks Vi."

Violet nodded, walked over to Donnie, kissed his forehead and went to get the coffee.

When she came back, she saw Donnie crouching with his legs spread apart in front of the bracelet again, with the instructions in his hands. He didn't notice Violet came back.

"Attach the perceptive wire with the image controller through bracket A." Donnie mumbled looking around, "I have no perceptive wire, there is no image controller, bracket 'A' does not exist…and I cannot feel my legs."

Violet giggled at Donnie trying to waddle out of his position. He tried to stand up, but ended up falling over, hitting his head on the side of his desk with an 'Omph!'

Violet quickly placed the coffees to the side and rushed to Donnie's side.

"Donnie! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Say something!" She demanded, trying to get his eyes to focus on her.

"You're beautiful" Was Donnie's reply when his eyes finally focused on her face.

Violet was stunned. She blushed slightly. She started checking Donnie's head for injuries.

"I think you hit your head too hard. It propably gave you a concussion -"

Donnie cut her off by grabbing her hand gently and caressing it with his own, his fingers brushing over her knuckles.

"It's not a concussion. You, Violet Phoenix, are so beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I still can't believe I have you. Every morning I wake up waiting for the truth of my loneliness to sink in as the dream fades. But then I remember that this all isn't a dream. It's all real. You're real. I love you so much, that will never change."

Violet had a flow of tears running down her cheeks. It was the most sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. No words could come to mind for a response.

"…I-I don't know what else to say Donnie, except, I love you too."

Donnie smiled, wiping her tears away from her beautiful face.

"Then don't say anything else." He mumbled before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, Violet handed Donnie his coffee and pulled him up.

"C'mon Donnie!" Violet urged, "Lets not give up! I know how much you want these finished so let's start. The sooner we finish, the sooner you can start testing them out!"

Donnie smiled widely and nodded.

"Let's go!"

He turned around and kept looking for the required parts.

"If only I could find these parts I need." He groaned

Violet made sure Donnie wasn't looking before she conjured the parts he needed. She handed them over to him.

"Here Donnie!" She said happily at his wide smile

"Perfect! Thanks Vi." Donnie thanked, taking the parts from Violet before he turned back to the bracelets, goggles on and his mind working a mile per minutes.

Violet felt comfortable with Donnie at that moment to tell him that she was a sorceress.

"Donnie…can I talk to you about something? Something very important?"

Donnie quickly dropped his equipment and spun around to face Violet so fast that she almost fell over, but his hold on her shoulders kept her up. His face looked serious.

"What's wrong Vi? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Don. I just -"

"What?"

Violet didn't say anything.

"Violet, you can tell me anything." Donnie encouraged gently, a small smile on his goggled face.

"Donnie…I-I'm a sorceress from one of the many realms in a different dimension. My mother was a famous novelist, because she based her stories on her adventures as a sorceress. My father was a mortal from England who fell in love with my mother, and vise versa. Randy, Brandon, Robert and Dan are after us, because we are sorceresses. They don't think we should exist."

Donnie was incredibly silent for a long time. His demeanour hadn't changed and his hands were still on her arms.

"Donnie…?" Violet asked quietly

Donnie started to chuckle before they turned into pure laughter.

"Donnie?"

"Sorry Violet. That's just too funny. I thought you needed to tell me something important! Imagine, you, a sorceress! That's a good one, purely illogical. Imagine someone's reaction at the thought." Donnie chuckled, turning his attention back to the bracelets.

'Yeah, I can.' Violet thought miserably, but covered it up with a smile.

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update! Anyway, the next few chapters contain some vocabulary that some might offensive. Also, I would love it if I could have some comments on the characters and who's your favourite etc. Thanks so much!!!**


	11. Raph and Riley Chapter

Chapter 10- Raph and Riley Chapter

While Vi and Donnie were working in Donnie's lab, Raph and Riley decided to explore more of the sewers. Raph was telling Riley a story about how Mikey became Battle Nexus Champion.

"…so he became the champion. To this day, he brags about it and never lets me, Leo an' Don forget. But I still think I can take 'em."

Riley giggled at that. Raph loved her laugh.

"Am I detecting a hint of jealousy there, Raphie-boy?" She taunted

"Of Mikey? Heck no!" Raph defended

"Are you worried I might fall for Mikey because he was champion?"

"I could take him." Raph growled, causing the two to stop walking.

"Oh yeah?" Riley asked stepping closer to him "Then why are you so defensive, huh?"

Raph went silent, but kept staring at her.

"So, you do worry I'll leave you for someone tougher?"

Riley leaned in and whispered into Raph's ear.

"Don't worry Hot-head, you won't lose me." She winked, before she started to keep walking.

"How can you be so sure?" Raph whispered

Riley turned back around sharply, taking his face into her hands and locking eyes with him.

"You really think I'll leave you?" She asked, shocked.

Raph grunted and pulled her hands back and moved away. He crossed his arms and faced the mucky water below him.

"Don't think you won't. I know you will. You'll leave me for a human, because it's what you deserve. You deserve better than me, better than a mutant turtle."

Suddenly, Raph felt a smack upside his head.

"OW!" He cried as he turned around, rubbing his head, "What was that for?"

"You think I'm that shallow?" Riley cried, ignoring Raph's question, "For god sake, Raph! I love you, god dammit! Don't you understand the concept? I love you! Okay? I! Love! You! But if you have this weird incentive that I'm shallow and that you STILL don't trust me than fine! I'll start the 'leaving you' process now!" Riley screamed before she took off in a sprint away from Raph, tears falling. She didn't care where she went. She just ran, ignoring the cries of Raph as she went.

'Oh, shell!' Raph thought 'I'm such an idiot!'

He quickly took off in a run after Riley, hoping to find Riley before she got into trouble.

Riley just kept running. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care either.

She finally stopped running and fell to her knees, silently crying to herself, not noticing someone's eyes watching her.

Riley forced her tears away and leaned against the wall of the sewers.

"What is Raph's problem? Why can't he trust me? Why is he still judging me?" Riley whispered

"Maybe because he knows a piece of trash like you isn't really human and doesn't deserve to be loved." A voice sneered around Riley.

Riley froze at the sound of that voice. She knew that voice.

"Brandon!" Riley hissed menacingly

"Ah, so glad you remember me, My Riley." Brandon answered, appearing on a pipe above her.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Riley cried, leaping to her feet.

Brandon snickered and jumped down from the hovering pipe and landed on the other cement walkway on the other side of the sewer water.

"What's wrong Riley? Am I bringing back old memories?"

"Stop it!"

Brandon chuckled evilly and stepped forward as Riley took a step back.

"I see that new scum of a boyfriend hasn't helped your confidence now has he? Where is he, by the way?"

Riley looked away. Brandon gasped mockingly before he jumped the gap between them.

"He has left you to roam alone? And here I thought he actually loved you. Can't say I'm all that surprised. Imagine, a reptile such as he is actually capable of love, but with you? Ha! You're just street trash! A slither of nothing that shouldn't exist! I guess your play-boy agrees with me, otherwise he would be here with you, instead of me."

"STOP IT!" Riley hollered, tears streaming down her face.

A few kilometres away, the hollered voice of Riley had not gone unnoticed by Raph.

"RILEY!" He cried and raced off in the direction her voice came from, like his life depended on it, at least, Riley's did.

Brandon continued to gawk at Riley's weakness. With every word he spoke, he took a step forward, which, in return, made Rile take a step back.

"Remember that night I took you dancing to 'Chaos' back in England? Oh, such a lovely night…" Brandon taunted

"Stop it!" Riley cried once more, her confidence weakening by the second.

"…I asked the DJ for a special request, just for you…"

"Stop it…!"

"…You were so free. As a treat for me and the occasion, you wore that very, very revealing red dress…"

"Stop it…" Riley called out desperately as she covered against the brick wall, her hands covering her head.

"…And by the end of the night, we made out underneath a tree under the moonlight down at the park…"

"Please stop…"

"Then, it was right then and there that you told me you loved me."

Brandon knelt down by Riley, taking her chin in his hand.

"Please, Brandon. If you ever loved me-"

"Oh, but that's just it, Riley. I never, ever, loved you. I played you for the pawn that you are. You trust too easily, Riley, that's your problem. You trusted me and told me your most precious secret. But because of that, it will be the last mistake you ever make. It will be the reason you and your sisters will fall."

"No…" Riley whispered, before Brandon threw Riley across the pavement, scraping her arms.

"You still trust too easily, My Riley. Just look at that reptile you call a lover. He doesn't care for you, he never did!"

Brandon walked over to Riley and leaned down into her ear.

"You were just the only option he had to sleep with. He only wanted one thing from you, and if you ask me, I doubt he was satisfied. You mean nothing to him." He whispered

Riley closed her eyes and cried silently.

'Raph…'

"RILEY!"

Riley's eyes snapped back open as Brandon swivelled around at the voice.

"Riley! Riley, where are you? I'm coming!"

'Raph!' Riley thought happily

New confidence started to rise within Riley and she stood up and smirked. She conjured some fire and threw it at Brandon, sending him flying back to the other side of the water. He looked up at her, shock clearly on his face.

"Looks like I mean something to him." Riley smirked "And you know what? He means EVERYTHING to me! I love him!"

Riley conjured more fireballs and aimed right at Brandon. She laughed as he tried to dodge them.

Raph finally found Riley. She had cuts along her arms and was standing confidently on one side of the sewer, staring at a knocked over Brandon on the other side.

'Oh Shell!' Raph thought 'I forgot they were coming down here tonight! I led Riley right to him!'

Raph was brought out of his bantering thoughts by the sound of Riley's voice.

"Looks like I mean something to him. And you know what? He means EVERYTHING to me! I love him!"

'And I -'

Raph witnessed the most unexpected thing ever. He watched as Riley conjured fire in her hand before she started throwing them at Brandon.

'-Hate her! She lied to me!'

Fury started to rise within the whole of Raph's being. He knew she shouldn't have trusted her and her sisters. What was worse was that she had never told him and he had fallen for her!

Brandon was on his knees, his right arm holding his left.

"…How? HOW!" He bellowed

Riley smirked proudly.

"7 years is a long time to improve on your powers, Brandon. These memories are the only thing I have left of my mother! I inherited these powers from her the day I was conceived, as did my sisters! My mother and father died protecting our powers from in humans like you and Karai! If you think I'm giving up a piece of my mother, you have another thing coming!"

Brandon eyed Riley before he grunted, threw smoke pellets to the ground and fled.

"Coward!" Riley called after him.

Riley cursed under her breath before she turned around, only to be met with a very, very pissed off Raph.

"…Oh crap"


	12. Oh Crap!

Chapter 11- Oh Crap!

"…Oh crap" Riley muttered before she turned and fled, Raph just seconds behind her.

She was running for a while until she sharply turned right and ran into a dead end.

"Oh crap!" Riley cried panicking.

Riley heard Raph coming closer. She knew how to get out of there alive, but there was one thing she had to do first.

Raph made the same right sharp turn and saw Riley trapped between him and the wall. He studied her face, it was solemn and was filled with such guilt and love that it almost made Raph stop…almost.

He took a few steps forward, but stopped when Riley took a few steps back towards the wall and stop.

"I'm so sorry Raph" She whispered before flames of fire engulfed her and she vanished, leaving Raph alone.

"What the shell!" Raph cried, his voice echoed around the sewers.

Back at the lair, Lilly was in Mikey's room, snuggling on the bed, Violet and Donnie were still working on his holo-filters and Kim, Leo, April and Casey were drinking tea and coffee at the kitchen table, happily talking away.

Riley appeared outside the lair's door and rushed inside.

"Kim!" She screamed, reaching the living room.

Kim jumped out of her seat and ran up to Riley. When she noticed her scars, she gasped.

"Riley, what happened?"

Riley fell to her knees, tears running down her face, dragging Kim down with her.

"They found us. They're here!" Riley shouted, grabbing Kim's arms. "I ran into Brandon in the sewers with Raph and- "

"Wait, where's Raph?" Leo asked, but he was ignored.

"...He had me. I was weak, but Raph's voice gave me confidence. Brandon fled when I fought back." Riley finished

Kim stared into Riley's eyes, seeing something more.

'But he saw me, Juliet. Raph saw me use my powers' Riley admitted telepathically.

Kim's eyes widened fearfully.

"…We don't have much time." She replied, authority stricken through her voice.

"Sweetie, the guys and I can help." Leo comforted placing his hands on her shoulders.

"So will we." April added and Casey nodded.

"No!" Kim cried getting out of Leo's hold, "I'm not getting you all endangers. I'm not losing anybody else. I won't"

Kim turned to Riley.

"Get Lilly down here. NOW!" She ordered

Riley nodded and ran to Mikey's room, while Kim ran to the lab.

"What's going on?" Vi asked when the door flew open.

"They found us." Kim said, but she actually thought 'Raph knows'.

Violet froze and ran with Kim and Donnie back outside, just as Riley and Lilly ran down the stairs.

"Lilly, grab your shoes." Kim commanded as she grabbed all of their coats, "We're ending this now."

Lilly nodded and ran back upstairs, Riley already told her the story. She ran back into Mikey's room and searched for her shoes.

"What's going on Lills?" Mikey asked

"Those bastards found us, again. Oh! And better yet, Raph saw Riley use her powers and he is so pissed. What a great day" Lilly replied sarcastically before she ran back down the stairs, her shoes and jacket on with Mikey not far behind her.

"Why won't you let us help you fight them? Why do you have to do this alone?" Leo asked Kim

"Because Leo" Kim cried exasperated, "We're not losing anyone else. We've lost enough people already."

Master Splinter chose this moment to walk into the conversation.

"But we are a family, Kimberley. We could help." He tried to reason as the girls started heading towards the door.

Kim turned back around and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter."

Suddenly, the door of the lair opened and in walked a very pissed off looking Raphael.

Kim quickly pushed her sisters behind her protectively as they all slowly walked backwards from him, confusing everyone.

"You four!" Raph hollered, pointing at them. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

'Oh crap!' The sisters mentally cried out.

"What's going on, Raph?" Donnie asked

"Why don't you ask Little Miss Brainiac over 'ere!" Raph growled

"…Violet?" Donnie asked, looking at Violet

Violet turned away from him sadly.

"I tried to tell you Donnie" She whispered painfully

"Tell him what?" Casey asked

Raph stared deadly at Kim.

"I knew I couldn't trust you." He growled before he turned to the spectators.

'Oh no' Master Splinter though helplessly

"They're not human." Raph continued, crossing his arms.

Leo, Donnie, April and Casey turned to the girls.

"…Is that true?" Leo asked, looking at Kim

Kim didn't meat his gaze. She was too scared to speak.

"Kim, answer me!" Leo growled, shaking with pain and anger. "It that true?"

This time, Kim looked at him, tears ready to fall.

"I'm so sorry Leo." She whispered

Leo was shocked. The girl he thought he knew, was now a stranger to him.

Donnie looked at Violet, his lovely Violet. She betrayed him and he let her.

"Show them" Raph demanded the sisters

"What?" Lilly asked quietly

Mikey's heart broke at the sound of Lilly's quivering voice.

"You heard me! Show them!" Raph cried louder

Riley, Violet and Lilly looked at Kim. She sighed and nodded.

Lilly took a deep breath and flew up into the air and spun around slowly, causing a light breeze to pass through the lair. She floated back down and stood beside Kim.

Riley kept her head down as she conjured fire and threw it into the air for it only to be extinguished by some water that Violet conjured.

"And you?" Raph asked Kim

Kim stared at Leo's ferocious eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." She admitted

"Too late for that." Leo muttered darkly

That stung Kim, she didn't even bother to cover it up. She looked away from Leo and her sisters moved far away from her.

Kim took a deep breath, closed her eyes and brought up a column of earth underneath her feet, rising her up to the second level. Then she slowly and carefully brought the column back down into the ground.

"Who are you!" Leo demanded, taking out his katanas menacingly.

"We're the same girls you fell for." Kim tried

"I'll ask again." Leo growled louder this time, "Who. Are. You!?"

Kim sighed defeated.

"We're sorceresses." She answered plainly. "But, I'm still the same person you fell for Leo."

"I did not fall for you!" Leo cried "The girl I fell for kept nothing from me!"

Kim tried to take a step forward when Leo stopped her by throwing one of his katanas to have it land in front of her feet.

"Don't you dare come any closer to my family!"

"Maybe we should listen Kimmy-Kins" Lilly whispered

"Shut it dumb blonde!" Raph silenced her

Mikey had had enough of this. There was no way Raph would insult and hurt his love and his friends.

"Hey!" He bellowed, "Leave them alone!"

Mikey rushed over to the girls, threw Leo's katana back at him, which he caught, and pulled Lilly into him. Kim, Violet and Riley stared at Mikey bewildered, but he just smiled at him and kissed the top of Lilly's head.

'I told him the truth a few days ago' Lilly told her sisters who smiled.

"What are you doing Mikey?" Donnie asked, "They're the enemies!"

"No they're not!" Mikey bit back, "They're the same girls we met all those weeks ago. Nothing has changed. They're still them. They're still my friends." Mikey down at Lilly and smiled widely, "She's still my girlfriend."

Kim smiled at her baby sister and Mikey. It was a good thing she told him. Kim had a sudden thought, would things have been different if she had told Leo earlier?

Kim slowly stepped towards Leo. When he didn't stop her again, she walked up close enough to hug him. He kept his gaze away from her. She placed her hands over his cheeks and made him look at her.

"Leo, this is me. I'm still me. Please Leo!" Kim pleaded

"I don't believe you." Leo answered, "You're not who I thought you were. You lied to me!" He cried before he slapped Kim across the face, throwing her to the side, colliding with the wall.

"LEONARDO!" Master Splinter bellowed angrily.

"KIM!" Riley, Lilly, Violet, Mikey, Casey and April cried as they rushed over to her side with Master Splinter not to far behind.

April and Violet helped Kim onto her knees slowly. She groaned as she felt the back of her head. She drew it back and saw some of her blood covering her fingertips.

"Kim, you're bleeding!" April cried

"It hurt less than other things." Kim muttered under her breath.

"I got it covered Kim" Violet said as she rushed behind her head, gently moved her hair away and hovered her hands above the wound. Violet's hands suddenly glowed light blue and Kim's wound started to heal.

Once Kim's wound was healed, her sisters pulled Kim into a hug.

"What is wrong with you Leo?" April cried angrily

"Yeah man! You could have really hurt 'er!" Casey added

"Good." Leo answered plainly, unfazed by the events.

"I did not raise you to act like this Leonardo!" Master Splinter roared, "You do not mean that!"

"Sure he does." Raph answered, coming to Leo's side, "And so do I."

Kim and Riley looked away, heart broken.

"What is wrong with you guys? Kim was seriously hurt thanks to Leo! If Vi hadn't -" Donnie cut Mikey off

"Yes, now I see why Violet wants to be a doctor. She'll use her healing powers and cheat her way through the course!"

Violet snapped. She stood up and marched over to Donnie, looking him in the eye.

"I want to be a doctor, because my powers have helped many lives! I want to help others! I don't want to help from the shadows anymore! I want to help all of those sick people in the New York City hospital!" She growled

"Don't justify yourself Violet!" Kim yelled, running over to Violet's side, "You shouldn't have to justify yourself to Donatello."

"Yes she should!" Leo growled, "And so should you!"

"That's it!" Riley hollered, standing up and marching beside Kim and Violet, "Since when are you guys the boss of us? Never! That's when!"

"Shut it you lying bitch of a freak!" Raph yelled

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that!" Kim cried

"Don't tell him what to do!" Leo yelled back

But before anyone could blink, Raph had pinned Riley to the floor, his sais held firmly at her wrists and a slight bruise forming on her hands; Donnie had whacked Violet with his bo staff across her right eye and temple, sending her flying over the couch. Leo had charged at Kim and pinned her against the wall by the televsion, his katanas drawn and held very firmly against her neck, drawing blood, the tip causing her to have a split lip as more bruises formed on her collarbone, left eye, right cheek.

"My sons!" Master Splinter roared as he and Lilly pulled Leo off Kim.

Casey and Mikey started heaving Raph off Riley, just as April helped Violet to her feet.

When Raph let go of Riley, she immediately backed up, grabbed Lilly and Vi and sat down beside Kim's legs. Kim's eyes were dark, cold and blank. She fell slowly against the wall and her arms went around her sisters tightly, not caring about the blood seeping down her skin.

April and Casey quickly rushed over to them.

"Are you girls okay?" Casey asked

"Oh yeah. Just dandy." Riley replied sarcastically, "You know, except for the whole 'My boyfriend tried to kill me' fiasco."

"Okay, I'll say it…" April started, "HAVE YOU GUYS GONE COMPLETELY BONKERS?!" April cried, staring intently at the three turtles that stood underneath Master Splinter gaze as Mikey held their weapons. "What ever happened to your honour?"

"That is what I would like to know." Master Splinter growled at his sons. "Your brother, Michelangelo has accepted Kimberley, Lila, Violet and Riley for who they are, just as much as they have accepted us. Why are you three not showing them the same respect?"

"How can we accept someone you know nothing about?" Donnie grumbled

"Or someone you thought you knew so well, but turned out to be a complete stranger." Leo added

"I could ask you the same thing." Kim bit back darkly, subconsciously gently rubbing her hand across Violet's bruised temple.

"Oh, go back and serve the shredder!" Raph yelled

"We do not work for the Shredder!" Violet cried out

"Then why betray us? Why lie?" Donnie yelled

"I like to see you try living a life where the only ones you have to trust are your family and the few people you did trust are hunting you down!" Riley chocked out

Raph grunted and crossed his arms.

"Go sleep with Brandon." He muttered darkly

Riley's world around her fell apart at those words, leaving only a broken girl.

"I can't believe you said that Raph." Violet spoke up, "You all know how much they've tortured us through the years."

"Yeah and maybe we should have let them get you when we first met." Donnie admitted as Leo and Raph nodded.

Violet's heart tore in two. She turned her head to the side, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I guess I was wrong" Donnie added, "The emotionless computer can cry."

Violet had enough. She looked up and stared into Kim's blank eyes.

"I want to go home." She whispered

Kim nodded. The sisters all stood up as Kim wrapped her arms around Violet. She stared at April, Casey, Mikey and Master Splinter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she turned to Riley and Lilly who stared at Mikey. "Two minutes" She said, they nodded.

With that, Kim and Violet disappeared in a light breeze of leaves.

Lilly looked at Mikey, smiling sadly. They both knew what she was going to say and do next. He passed his brothers' weapons to Casey and walked over to Lilly, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry Mikey." She chocked out through her tears.

"Don't you dare apologise Lills." Mikey whispered back, stroking her hair gently.

"You know I have to do this, right?"

"Course I do. They're my brothers, it's my fault. Your sisters need you more." Mikey started to choke out his tears, "But, if you ever need me, if you're ever in trouble, you know who to call."

"My knight in green." Lilly smiled

"You know where to find me."

Lilly nodded and kissed him softly on the lips, for the last time.

"I love you Mikey. I always will."

Lilly stepped out of Mikey's hold and stepped over to Riley, her arms immediately wrapped around her back.

Lilly waved a small wave at Mikey, before she leaned into Riley, tears running down her face. Then, they both disappeared in flames of fire.

Mikey wiped away his tears and took a deep breath before turning around meeting the eyes of his elder brothers.

"I hope you're all happy. You've ruined everybody's lives, and, to top it off, you've lost everybody's trust. Congradulations. I hope you're all very happy with yourselves. You've ruined my life." Mikey muttered humourlessly and darkly before he leaped op and over the balcony, into his room and slammed his dor shut.

April and Casey stared intently at their friends.

"No words can describe this. There are no more words. You three have said them all." April muttered.

She turned around and left the lair, grabbing her coat as she did. She never looked back.

"This is the first time I have ever been ashamed to call you my friends." Casey added, handing the guys' weapons to Master Splinter and darting after April, the lair doors closing after them.

Master Splinter turned towards his three sons. He shook his head.

"I have never been more disappointed in you, my sons, than I am right now." He said

With that, he took his sons' weapons and left to his room, closing the door behind him.


	13. Aftermath

Chapter 12- Aftermath

Two days after the incident with the turtle's, the girls had packed up their belongings from their lair. April and Casey offered them to stay with them immediately after they left the guys'. After a long discussion, the girls were convinced and they moved into the two spare rooms in the flat.

While the girls were settling in April and Casey's place, Mikey chose to completely ignore all of his brothers and spent all of his time in his room, finishing the comic he and Lilly had started.

Master Splinter had somewhat ignored his sons, but mostly stared at pictures of his sons and the sisters, the happier times. He looked at pictures of the girls' concert, Kim's birthday party, the dance off Mikey and Lilly had, a photo taken of Violet and Donnie and their finished holo-filter bracelets and the time Riley beat Raph in a fight.

A small tear ran down Master Splinter's furry face. He wiped it away sighed.

At April's antique shop, April and Kim were cleaning up the shop. Kim's fight with Leo left her neck filled with many deep cuts as well as some on her hands when she tried to push him off with Master Splinter and Lilly's help.

"I still don't understand why you can't heal yourself Kim." April said as she cleaned the counter.

"It just doesn't work like that April." Kim replied over by the windows, "If a sorceress with healing powers was able to heal themself, well, they would be immortal. Technically. The power would go to their head and turn them evil. That's how many villains are born, through the madness of power."

"But couldn't Violet heal you? I mean, you are both able to heal." April reasoned

"…We can't…" Kim muttered quietly, stopping her process of cleaning the front windows.

"What do you mean?" April asked walking over to Kim

Kim sighed and sat down on the floor. April quickly joined her.

"April, from where I'm from, a sorceress gets their powers by everything around them. They are able to get stronger by connecting with something that relates to their powers, like me and the earth for example."

"Where are going with this Kim?"

"A sorceress can also get their powers from their emotions." Kim finished

"I'm sorry Kim, but I don't understand." April admitted

"April…" Kim started "I've lost my powers. We all have."

April gasped

"Y-you mean…because of Leo?"

Kim nodded her head slowly.

"We lost our powers when we lost them, well, all except orbing and our mind link."

"I knew it! I knew you were covering your true feelings up. Oh, sorry." April apologised

"Don't worry about it April." Kim answered, covering up her pain with a smile.

"Besides, my powers are the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. They're the reason why my parents are dead, why my life is ruined, why me and my sisters are miserable and the reason I lost Leo."

Kim started to tear up. April saw tis and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kim" She whispered

"I do love him, April. That's why I lost my powers."

April and Kim were so caught up in their own thoughts that neither of them noticed a customer enter the store.

"I know you love him, Kim." April said

"If you asked me if I loved him, y'know I'd lie right?" Kim joked as the two of them giggled

"He loves to argue, born on the 17th. If you asked him if I love him, I'd lie." Kim sang softly

"You have the most beautiful voice I have heard in a long time." A mysterious voice complimented.

Kim and April jumped at the voice. They turned around and saw a 5'8 red headed woman. She was wearing a beautiful black silk dress with short sleeves patterned with many white stars. She wore dark blue strappy heels, a black handbag and a grey jazz hat with a star on it on her head. She had unnatural purple eyes and a friendly smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" She asked quietly

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." Kim answered quickly jumping to her feet. "I'm Kimberley and this is April."

"I'm Stephanie Delouise." Stephanie smiled. "I'm sorry for ears dropping, but I just thought your voice was amazing. Tell me, are you related to Erika Pheonix?"

Kim looked at April who smiled reassuringly. Kim turned back to Stephanie and nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm her eldest daughter of four." Kim replied proudly

Stephanie gasped, "Your mother was a terrific singer and person. I'm so sorry."

"Thankyou. Did you know her?" Kim asked

"Yes. I was her agent. 'Hip Hoppin' Records' represented her. Anyway, I thought, if you and your sisters are interested, you would like to follow in your mother's footsteps."

Kim thought it over.

"I would be honoured to represent the four daughters of Miss Pheonix." Stephanie added bashfully

"Do it, Kim. It could be a good distraction for awhile." April suggested

Kim listened to her sisters' voices in her head. They were all screaming to say yes!

"We would love that, Stephanie. Thankyou." Kim accepted

"Great!" Stephanie cried, "Do you have a name?" She asked taking out her blackberry.

Kim smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we have a name. Eternal Pegasus."

A few hours later, Kim, Violet, Lilly and Riley sneaked down into the sewers for the first time since they fled.

"Hey Kim! I' up for this band idea and everything, but what if we run into…them?" Violet whispered

"We fight." Kim replied plainly

"Oh, is that all?" Riley responded sarcastically

20 minutes later, the girls returned back to their old lair and quietly sneaked inside. Everything was just as they left it, down to the Chinese containers. The four of them opened the door to the living room and turned the lights on. Each girl took off in a different direction. The deeper they delved into their lair, the deeper the waves of emotions were.

_Violet's POV_

_I decided to go to my lab and check that nothing had exploded while I was gone. I opened the door and turned the light on. A memory flashed by my eyes._

_Flashback_

"_Donnie! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Say something!" She demanded, trying to get his eyes to focus on her._

"_You're beautiful" Was Donnie's reply when his eyes finally focused on her face._

_Violet was stunned. She blushed slightly. She started checking Donnie's head for injuries._

"_I think you hit your head too hard. It propably gave you a concussion -"_

_Donnie cut her off by grabbing her hand gently and caressing it with his own, his fingers brushing over her knuckles._

"_It's not a concussion. You, Violet Phoenix, are so beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I still can't believe I have you. Every morning I wake up waiting for the truth of my loneliness to sink in as the dream fades. But then I remember that this all isn't a dream. It's all real. You're real. I love you so much, that will never change."_

_End Flashback_

_End Violet's POV_

_Lilly's POV_

_I smiled at the sight of the old lair. I sat down on the old couch for a minute when a memory I didn't want to remember went through my mind._

_Flashback_

"…_Kim has recently earned the power to feel other people's emotions and feelings-"_

"_Like with Leo when he tried to kiss her." Mikey cut her off smirking_

"_Yes, exactly. Just like with Leo and hmmm?" Lilly carried out_

…………………_._

_Lilly stood up and started to walk away when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist and turned her straight into Mikey's firm, but gently embrace._

"_If you think this changes anything, you're wrong." He whispered before kissing her passionately which she responded to, just as passionately._

_End Flashback_

_And it never did. That's why I love you, Mikey. You never cared about that, because I was still me._

_End Lilly's POV_

_Riley's POV_

_I had the sudden urge to take out some of my anger on the punching back in the gym. I walked in and started punching the hell out of the bag. I stopped. It all seemed so familiar._

_Flashback_

_Punch, Kick, Punch… Punch, Kick, Punch… Punch, Kick, Punch… Punch, Kick, Punch_

"_You know if you keep that up, you'll blow that punching bag across the dojo." Raph said from behind Riley, leaning against the wall_

"_Oh what do you know" Riley said sarcastically without turning around_

_Raph walked over to her, blocked her next punch, grabbed her hands…_

"_I know when to stop…"_

_He gently spun her around to face him_

"_And I know when you're fighting to avoid something. What is it?"_

"_You know Raph, you may be smart, but there's no way you'd understand."_

"_Listen Kitten, whether you like it or not I care. I care about your sisters and especially you…you may not like it, but I care, so tough."_

……………………………

"_I'm not like other guys and I'm certainly not Brandon."_

"_I know." Riley smiled and encircled her arms around his neck, "That's why I like ya', Raph."_

"_Good. Now you won't kill me for this."_

"_Wha-" He kissed her and she just as eagerly responded. Raph lifted Riley up and her legs went around his waist._

_End Flashback_

_Without realising it, tears had started spilling from my eyes. I roughly whipped them away._

"_Bastard." I muttered before I continued with my punching routine._

_  
End Riley's POV_

_Kimberley's POV_

_I walked towards the music room, the place I have so often been spending my days. The plan was simple; grab out equipment and leave before running into them. I turned the lights on and tried to push back the memories that came forth. But as I grabbed my guitar, a familiar song fell from the strings and I couldn't help the memory I witnessed._

_Flashback_

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm fallen  
So now you know_

"_I love you, Leo" Kim said at the ending. She froze_

'_Did I just?' She turned to see her sisters high five. She dropped the microphone and ran as fast as she could out of there with silent tears running down her face._

……………………

"_Kim I love you. I love you so much it hurts! I never acted on it because I thought you'd NEVER feel the same. The other night, I tried to kiss you! Shell, Kim, you mean a whole lot to me and I'm not Randy, I want to be with you."_

……………………

"_I'm an empty shell of pain and misery that has forgotten to love, what it feels like to love and to be loved in re -"_

_Leo kissed her and she was shocked. Leo was about to pull away when Kim responded. Soon they broke apart and he held her in his arms._

"_-turn" Kim finished smiling_

"_I told you. You're not a lost cause and you're worth everything and more after what you and your family's been through. I love you, so much and I'm not leaving nor letting you go." He smiled and rubbed his forehead against hers._

"_That's good, because I don't want to leave your side. I love you too." Kim whispered_

_End Flashback_

_End Kimberley's POV_

Kim was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her sisters coming in the music room.

"So, let's get going. This place isn't as homey as it used to be." Violet said breaking the silence.

Her sisters nodded and within one hour and a half, their instruments and other music equipment were carried through the sewers and passed topside up to April and Casey that would then be packed into their van and driven to 'Hip Hoppin' Records' and stored in the sisters' mother's private recording studio.

However as they packed, no one was aware of the four pairs of eyes that followed them before they fled.

**Foot Headquarters**

Brandon, Robert and Dan bowed before the Shredder as Randy addressed him.

"Master Shredder, we have confirmed that those pesky girls have left the turtles ugaurded."

Shredder stood up from his throne, cackling all the way and motioned for the other boys to stand.

"Well done! Now that the turtles aren't expecting us, we can strike!" He bellowed

"And bring those sisters down too!" Randy added

The Shredder, Randy, Robert, Dan and Brandon all laughed manically at the thought of all their enemies being destroyed soon enough.


	14. Haven't Seen You In Awhile

Chapter 13- Haven't Seen You in Awhile

It was a pleasant day down in the sewers of New York City. Mikey had finally come out of his room, but he was still ignoring his brothers. He was still furious with them, they were the reason he and Lilly broke up; the only girl that accepted and loved him and they chased her and her sisters away.

Mikey was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee as he was just finishing the last page of his prized comic, 'The Adventures in Rayon'.

"The Adventures of Rayon. What's that?" Mikey jumped at the voice.

He turned around and came face to face with Donnie. Mikey huffed and turned back to the comic.

"It's a comic that Lilly and I started a few days ago." He mumbled

Donnie ignored Mikey's behaviour and sat down in front of him.

"What's it about?" He asked innocently, trying to get his younger brother to talk to him again.

Mikey looked up suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know all of a sudden, Don?"

"Because Mikey, I'm interested in what you've been distracting yourself with the past few days. Is that so wrong?"

"Since it's you…yes." Mikey bit back, continuing with the comic.

Donnie sighed, "Okay, I deserved that."

Mikey's head snapped up and he cracked.

"Yeah, you did and a whole lot more, in my opinion. But then again, I'm not the person you brutally attacked now, am I?"

"Mikey -"

"Don't try to defend yourself!" Mikey cried standing up from his chair, "Violet loved and trusted you! She was too afraid to tell you herself, because everyone she's told has overreacted! Look at Robert!" Mikey slumped back into his chair again, "Can't imagine why she didn't tell you."

Donnie didn't say anything. He knew Mikey was right, he always knew. He forgave Violet the moment he found out, but somehow, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say the words 'It doesn't change anything'. Donnie thought he really was a freak, a freak without love, and without his younger brother's friendship.

"I'm guessing you know I'm right." Mikey added, breaking the silence.

Donnie still didn't say anything. Mikey brought his head back up and saw his older brother's head was bowed so low you couldn't see his eyes. But, he did catch the distinct form of tears.

"You never hated her, did you?" Mikey asked

Donnie swiftly stood up, ignoring Mikey.

"I'll be in the lab if you need me. But I doubt you will." He mumbled walking away.

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled after him, stopping Donnie in his tracks. He didn't look at Mikey. "I can see that you know what you did was so wrong beyond belief. I'm not going to rub it in your face, I won't say anymore about it to you; Leo and Raph are a different story." Donnie chuckled slightly. "But, I will say this. You have to talk to Vi, you just have to and I'm not saying she'll listen or even look at you, but you have to try. Don't lose the best thing you could have over something so insignificant. I know she loves and misses you just as much as you do."

With that, Donnie continued to his lab, shutting the door behind him. It was only then did he let his tears fall. He shuffled over to the holo-filters that Vi helped him finished and sat down on the ground beside them.

He looked at them, picked one up and fiddled around with it as memories of him and Vi flashed by.

_Flashback_

"_AHHHHHH! JULIET!!" Violet screamed as she let go of the ledge._

_She braced herself for the ground when she was grabbed by the waist and pushed onto another rooftop by someone. Violet could hear her savior saying something but she was lost, she just wanted her sisters. He started shaking Violet ever so lightly and she relaxed at how gentle and kind this person was. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, his whole face was hidden in the darkness but his gorgeous hazel eyes were as clear as day._

"_Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is anything broken? Are you alright? Wait I already asked that, but still are you?" He rambled_

_Violet found herself giggling at that and he stared at her._

"_I-I'm sorry, I was just laughing at your rambling. Th-Thank you so much for saving me, I'm in your debt." She answered back._

_The mystery man gently placed Violet back onto her feet on the ground and stood up tall. He was taller than her, but she didn't mind, she felt slightly safe with this man._

"_It was no problem, really. You don't owe me. It's something I do. Um, I found these before, are they yours?" He asked and held out Violet's bow and bag of arrows before her. She smiled and graciously took them back._

"_Thank you, uh, I'm sorry what is your name?" Violet asked shyly_

"_Donatello, but please, call me Donnie" He answered back_

"_Well thank you, Donnie, my name's Violet."_

_Kim quickly pulled away and looked behind Violet to see the mystery man that had saved her. She gave Violet to Lilly and told them to stay put. Then she and Riley quickly jumped up with their weapons ready and eyed this mystery man. But suddenly three more mystery men stood next to their companion with their weapons._

"_Wait!" Violet yelled pushing in front of her sisters. "They're okay Kim. This man right here, he saved me. He was nice enough to see if I had injured myself. He is kind and good. He's on our side. His name is Donatello." _

_Violet shyly walked up to Donnie and he smiled at her._

"_I didn't know you were a whiz at medicine." He chuckled_

"_I'm trying to learn to be a doctor." She said _

"_I think that's great. Being a turtle and living down here doesn't give me all that I need to help my family when they are injured."_

"_Well, I think under the circumstances, you're doing really well."_

"_What else does she know? She could know anything and everything about all of us, including Splinter! I don't trust those four sisters." Raph cried_

"_I do. They seem really nice Raph." Donnie said_

"_Hey Vi, why haven't you or your sisters asked any of us how we came to be? Not that I'm being cocky or anything, just….well why?" He asked. Violet didn't even turn her attention towards him. She just kept working on wiring an alarm system at the bottom of the footpath and spoke._

"_Well Donnie, I merely thought out the possibilities. I knew there was no alien possibility, because aliens wouldn't be, well, on Earth. I also knew that it wasn't birth, so I merely concluded that you four were once 4 baby turtles, cute one's mind you, who fell down a sewer drain and into some toxic waste, such as a canister of T.G.R.I mutagen from the chemical lab that went out of business which then turned you four into humanoid turtles, intelligent ones. Splinter walked into the ooze too and transformed into a humanoid rat, then he adopted you four as he sons, very lovely, and trained you as ninjas from what he learned from watching his master while he was still his pet rat. Then he named you after his four favourite, greatest renaissance masters, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael which made you the TMNT, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."_

_Donnie looked at her in pure shock and admiration as she continued the wiring as if nothing was said and nothing happened._

_She then looked up at Donnie and smiled._

"_You alright there Donnie?" She asked_

"_Yeah, I'm super, absolutely fantastic."_

"_You can't even look at me, can you" He asked rhetorically_

_This caught Violet by surprise. She dropped everything and spun her chair around, facing him_

"_Beg pardon?" She asked. Donnie stood up from his chair and looked at her_

"_You can't even look at me, Vi. It's like since you told us about…the nameless jerk, you can't even look or talk to me. Do you think I'm like that or something?"_

"_No!" Violet cried standing up too "That's not it at all, Donnie."_

"_Then what is it?" He asked quietly_

_Violet dropped her head down and mumbled_

"_Sorry what was that?" Donnie asked_

_Violet mumbled louder, but Donnie still couldn't hear_

"_Vi, I can't-"_

"_I like you, okay!" She cried "I like you! Have since you saved me and gave me back my bow and arrows! Okay, there, the truth! Satisfied?"_

_Violet sat back down on her chair loudly and returned to her gadget. Donnie walked over to her, gently took the screwdriver from her, placed it aside and spun her chair to the side and he crouched down in front of her._

_Violet refused to look at him, so he gently took her chin and turned her to face him and he smiled_

"_Is that all? Vi, I like you too. I didn't say because of, well, me being a turtle and all-"_

"_That never bothered me before." Vi smiled_

"_I know that now" Donnie chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear "I do like you Vi, but I know I'm falling in love with you"_

"_Well that works out superbly, because I'm falling in love with you too"_

"_Alright, I've given up!" Donnie _

"_Don't give up Donnie. If anyone can do this, you can." Violet encouraged_

_Donnie pushed his goggles up at her as he faced her._

"_How can you be so sure?"_

_Violet stood up and walked over to him, kneeling in front of Donnie. She smiled gently._

"_Because it's you. You're brilliant. I'm just sure. I believe in you."_

"_Donnie…can I talk to you about something? Something very important?"_

_Donnie quickly dropped his equipment and spun around to face Violet so fast that she almost fell over, but his hold on her shoulders kept her up. His face looked serious._

"_What's wrong Vi? You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine Don. I just -"_

"_What?"_

_Violet didn't say anything._

"_Violet, you can tell me anything." Donnie encouraged gently, a small smile on his goggled face._

"_Donnie…I-I'm a sorceress from one of the many realms in a different dimension. My mother was a famous novelist, because she based her stories on her adventures as a sorceress. My father was a mortal from England who fell in love with my mother, and vise versa. Randy, Brandon, Robert and Dan are after us, because we are sorceresses. They don't think we should exist."_

_Donnie was incredibly silent for a long time._

"_Donnie…?" Violet asked quietly_

_Donnie started to chuckle before it turned into pure laughter._

"_Donnie?"_

"_Sorry Violet. That's just too funny. I thought you needed to tell me something important! Imagine, you, a sorceress! That's a good one, purely illogical. Imagine someone's reaction at the thought." Donnie chuckled, turning his attention back to the bracelets._

_Reality_

Donnie kept replaying that last memory in his head many times over until sudden realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Oh shell!" Donnie cried jumping up and running out the lab.

Mikey's head popped up from his comic again to see his elder brother running into the dojo and running back out with his bo staff.

"What's up, bro?" Mikey asked smugly

Donnie stopped and stood over Mikey at the table, talking a mile a minute.

"Mikey, you were right. I knew it, but I didn't fully comprehend that fact. I totally overreacted and lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have to go."

"What do you mean Donnie?" Mikey asked standing up too.

"Violet, she…she told me that night Raph saw Riley use her powers. She told me and was afraid of how I would react."

"And, how did you react?" Mikey asked

"…I thought she was joking! Mikey, I thought my girlfriend was joking and I laughed at her! I thought it was 'purely illogical'! Oh shell! I cannot believe I forgot that conversation! She did tell me! I hate myself!"

Mikey grabbed Donnie's shoulders and started shaking them.

"Get a hold of yourself Don! You admitted you were so very wrong, now go tell Violet that, go and make her believe that she isn't some stranger to you! Go kiss her!" Mikey encouraged

Donnie nodded and sprinted out of the lair as Mikey sat back in his chair, chuckling.

Casey came in at that point.

"What's with Don? He just wizzed past me like he was on steroids." He said, sitting in front of Mikey.

"He's realised the true Violet." Mikey replied simply

"…Meaning?" Casey asked

Mikey chuckled ignoring Casey, "Violet's going to be so surprised when she goes outside."

Suddenly, Donnie ran back in and stopped in front of the two.

"She's at me an' April's apartment." Casey plainly said.

Donnie nodded and bolted back out the lair faster than he did before. When they were sure he was gone, Casey and Mikey burst into fits of laughter. When the laughter died down, Casey got Mikey's attention.

"Lilly misses you, you know."

Mikey sighed, "Yeah, like I didn't think that."

"I know how you can see her again without her coming down here." Casey hinted

Mikey leaned forward intently.

"What is it?" He asked

Casey smirked and pulled out a flyer from his jacket pocket.

"'Children's Haven.' You're carrying around a flyer for a charity function for a children's home."

"No!" Casey hissed, "First of all, it's for a children's hospital. And second of all, read the bottom."

Mikey did as he was told and couldn't believe what he read.

"'Special performance by new music sensation, Eternal Pegasus. Sponsored by Hip Hoppin' records.' You can't be serious Casey!"

"Course I am. Kim an' April were in the shop when the owner of Hip Hoppin' records heard Kim sing, she asked Kim if she could sign her up, but when Kim said she an' her sisters had a band, the owner got even more excited. She agreed." Casey said

"Wait, why would she say yes when Shredder could find them easily?"

"Because they would have 24 hour security during performances. And…"

"What is it? Casey, tell me."

"Hip Hoppin' records sponsored their mother." Casey admitted

"Oh shell. Well, when's the party?"

Casey smirked, "Next Wednesday, you in?"

Mikey smiled, "I'm in. In fact, Donnie was working on these thingies to help make us look human."

"Sweet!" Casey cheered, "I'll go tell April you're going."

"Going where?" A voice asked from behind Casey.

Casey turned around and saw Leo coming out of the dojo after a workout.

Mikey turned away and mumbled 'away from you' before he stood up with his comic pages and went upstairs to his room.

Leo sighed, "He still hates me then?" He asked sarcastically sitting across from Casey.

"Can you blame him?" Casey asked

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." Leo pointed out

"Yeah, well, I'm your friend no matter what you do. I may not agree with what you do sometimes, but what're you gonna' do?" Casey replied

"So, where exactly is Mikey going?" Leo asked changing the subject

Casey said nothing, he just passed Leo the flyer.

"Oh. That's where he's going."

"You alright Leo?" Casey asked

"Um, no, actually Casey, I'm not."

"You miss Kim?"

"I miss who she was."

Casey just sat there, anger slowly rising again.

"So, you're just going to hurt Kim and her sisters and ruin your one and possibly only chance at love, because Kim left out one detail?" Casey scoffed, "I feel sorry for Kim. Not because how you treated her or how shit her life is, although I do, but mostly because she fell in love and is still in love with a jerk."

With that, Casey stood up and walked out of the lair.

Leo stared at the flyer before him and sighed.

"Why do you always seem to come into my life?" Leo whispered

"I hope you're not talking 'bout me Leo."

Leo smirked slightly as Raph came over and sat down with him.

"Don't flatter yourself Raph." Leo joked

"So, what are you talking bout' or should I ask who?"

Leo handed Raph the flyer and his eyes widened.

"Well, isn't that dandy." Raph said sarcastically

"Do you think we should go?" Leo asked leaning back in his chair

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know, do you think that, maybe…maybe we were wrong about the girls."

"The only thing we wrong with them about was falling for them. That's all." Raph grunted

"That's really how you feel?" Leo asked

"Yep, that's how I feel."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Leo sighed, stood up and looked Raph in the eyes.

"I don't get you sometimes Raph. Mikey and I are going to go see them perform."

"Why? I mean after what she did to you…why do you suddenly care?"

"…I've always cared. That's why it hurts." Leo mumbled before he walked up to his room.

Donnie's heart was pumping as he ran over multiple rooftops to reach the one rooftop he wanted to arrive at so desperately.

'I don't know what I'm going to say.' Donnie thought desperately, 'But Mikey was right. I have to try.'

Violet stood atop the rooftop of April and Casey's apartment, overlooking New York City at night, her hair flowing in the wind behind her. She felt free to be outside, if only for awhile, she didn't know how long it will be until she went back underground, so she was going to make the most of the outside world as she could.

"Violet?" A voice came behind her

Violet turned around and saw Kim poking her head from the staircase that led downstairs.

"Yeah?" Violet asked quietly trying hard not to stare at her sister's scars.

"April was thinking of taking us all shopping for some new dresses for the fundraiser next week. You want to come?"

Violet smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'll come, but isn't it a risk?"

Kim sighed, "With us Vi, what isn't a risk? After everything with Leo…I just feel like I could use a day out, y'know? So, you want to come? Riley and Lilly are coming." Kim encouraged

"Yeah sure, I'll come sis."

Kim smiled, "Okay. Dinner is in 20 minutes. Come down then, okay?"

Violet nodded and Kim went back downstairs.

Violet sighed to herself, feeling totally empty without Donnie. She felt incomplete without him and she felt useless without her powers, her active ones anyway. Violet heard something behind her.

"Who's there?" She demanded as she swivelled around quickly, prepared for an attack, or at least, ready to orb away.

A shadow moved beside the fire escape.

"Who's there?" Violet demanded once more, taking three ninja stars from her gadget belt and holding them between her fingers.

The shadow moved once more, coming closer to Violet. Violet reacted and threw the ninja stars. Two of them bounced off something the figure was holding and flew back past her as the third scraped their arm. The shadow groaned in pain.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that and more." The shadow said, standing up.

Violet thought she recognised the voice, she walked up to the figure and took a closer look. The moonlight hit their face and Violet saw the face of Donnie. She leapt back with a cry.

"Wait, Vi -" Donnie exclaimed jumping up after her.

"S-stay away from me Donnie." Violet commanded walking away from him

"No, no, Vi, I'm not here to hurt you! I just want to talk."

"Why! What now? I think you've said enough Donatello!" Violet cried taking a step further back, closer to the ledge.

"I want to- wait Vi, stop walking back! You're gonna' fall off the roof!" Donnie warned

"Oh, that's pathetic" Violet sneered, "Violet, you're gonna' fall off the roof!" She mimicked in an immature voice, still walking back, "C'mon Don, at least come up with something more believaBLE!" Violet screamed the last part as she fell off the ledge.

"VIOLET!!!" Donnie hollered

He quickly jumped off the ledge, caught up with Violet and grabbed her securely by the waist before he took out his bo staff and held it out as it caught on a washing line hanging outside someone's apartment window.

Violet was crying as Donnie held her protectively in one arm. She looked up at him, stunned.

"I think now's not a good time to admit I was wrong, huh?" Violet said

Donnie smiled and shook his head.

"Violet, I need you to use your powers. Create some water and glide yourself back to the roof and I'll meet you there." Donnie said determined

"I-I can't" Violet whispered, her head hung low.

"What do you mean you can't?" Donnie yelled

"I can't okay, Donnie! I lost my powers! I lost them when I lost you! Satisfied?" Violet cried back

Donnie was shell shocked.

"You-you lost your powers when-when you lost me?"

Violet nodded.

"But I didn't lose this-" Violet said before she orbed her and Donnie out of danger and onto the firm cement roof.

Donnie fell to his knees, dizziness striking him hard. His breathing was hard and uneven, but Violet seemed unfazed. She kept her stare at the city below her, far enough from the edge, her arms crossed.

"Orbing makes first timers dizzy, you get used to it." She muttered quietly

Donnie slowly got up and walked up behind Violet.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." Donnie attempted at a joke

When he got no reaction from Violet, Donnie sighed.

"Look Vi -"

"No" Violet chocked out through her tears, not turning to face him.

"But Vi-"

"No Donnie!" She cried, this time turning to meet his eyes, "Stop talking! I'm through talking! You've said more than enough words to last me the rest of my life."

"I know and I'm so-"

"Oh, you're sorry! Y'know what? I think I'm falling in love with you all over again!" Violet cried sarcastically

"But Vi, you have to listen -"

"No I don't!" Donnie went silent. "I have been listening to you since you heard Raph cry 'they're not human'! You never listened to me! And what's worse is that I listened to the man a love holler how much he hates me and that I'm the freak who is as emotionless as a computer that works for the Shredder!"

"Vi…I don't know what to say…"

'Yes you do' A voice echoed through Donnie's mind.

Donnie quickly turned his head around and saw Kim's head slightly poked through the rooftop's door. He stared at her, scared and shocked.

'You know what to say, Donnie. But why can't you? Because you're afraid you might make things worse.' Donnie looked away. 'Or you might make her happier than she's ever been.'

Donnie looked up at Kim, she smiled slightly.

'She will yell and leave and take time out, but that time is what she needs. It's better to take time and remember a loved one's loving words than to remember a loved one's most horrific words. Don't hurt her again, Donnie. She can't take it. She needs love Donnie. Please love her.'

Donnie nodded. With that, Kim disappeared back downstairs.

"Donnie?" Violet asked

Donnie quickly met Violet's eyes again.

"See, you're not listen-" Violet was cut off by Donnie's lip crashing down onto hers.

Donnie quickly pulled away before Violet could slap him and held her close to him tightly yet gently despite her struggles.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. I wa-I was disgusted with myself, and this morning I remembered that you really did tell me your secret and I was so, I was so upset and all I wanted was to get here to you as fast as possible."

Violet didn't say anything, she just kept staring at him intently.

"What, now you're not even taking to me?" Donnie placed his hands on Violet's shoulders gently. "Look Violet, I-I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I was out of my mind. I ran here because I knew I'd lost you, I don't want to lose you again. Come on! Come on, how insane must I have been to do something like this? Huh?"

Violet tried to walk away, but Donnie grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to him.

"Look, I, I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Violet, I love you so much."

Donnie tried to kiss Violet's lips again, but she pushed him away.

"No Donnie!!" She cried as she stepped away from him, Donnie not even bothering to hold her again. "Don't! You can't just kiss me and think you're gonna make it all go away, okay? It doesn't work that way. It doesn't just make it better. Okay?"

"I know Violet, I know. But tell me what I can do to make this all okay, please tell me."

Violet kept her gaze to the ground. Donnie ran up to her as he saw her tears and held her in his arms again.

"Please Vi, please fight for us. I love you so much Vi. I can't lose you again. I'm so sorry, Vi. I'm so sorry.

"I don't want your apologies." Violet mumbled pulling out of Donnie's hold and staring at him from a few feet away.

"Then what do you want?" Donnie asked desperately

"…I want you to go." She whispered

Donnie ran over to her again, holding her shoulders.

"Please Vi, there has to be a way we can work past this. Please. I can't imagine my life without you. There has to be some way you can forgive me."

"No. I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever. God, and now I just can't stop picturing you rushing at me angrily, I can't…"

Donnie backed away from her, just as heartbroken as Violet is.

"It doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, Donnie. It's just changed everything. Forever."

"But, this can't be it." Donnie chocked out through his tears

"…Then how come it is?" Violet asked as she turned and walked back downstairs to the apartment.

Suddenly, Kim orbed behind Donnie. He turned around and stared at her painfully. She smiled sadly and held her arms out for him, which he gladly accepted.

"I never thought you would do something like this." Donnie said

"Why? Because I'm such a bitch?" Kim joked

Donnie pulled back, "No. Because you put your sisters first."

"And that's what I'm doing." Kim answered

Donnie stared at Kim, completely confused. Kim placed her hand over Donnie's cheek.

"I've never seen my sisters so happy, until they were with you and your brothers. You and your brothers are what's best for my sisters."

"And what about you?" Donnie asked her.

"I'm not important Donnie. I'm supposed to help my sisters, not find love."

Kim turned to leave when Donnie spoke up.

"But weren't you happy with Leo? Even just for awhile?"

Kim turned her head around.

"Meaning?" She asked

"Isn't the best thing for you to be with Leo?" He asked

Kim said nothing. She just turned her head back around and walked away.

"Hey Kim!" Donnie cried after her.

She stopped and turned around.

"Thanks." He said simply.

Kim nodded and left, closing the roof door behind her.

Donnie sighed and ran back home, unaware of Kim's eyes watching him leave through the crack of the roof's door.

'He is the best thing for me, Donnie.' Kim admitted to herself, returning to her sisters and April downstairs.


	15. Raph's Revelation

Chapter 14- Raph's Revelation

It was finally Wednesday, the day of the Children's Haven fundraiser. The girls were all excited, all except one, Violet Phoenix. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, putting the final touches on her attire, but Violet wasn't at all interested in the actual fundraiser. The only thing running through her mind was only Donatello.

_Violet's POV_

I had put the finishing touches of makeup on my face and had picked up the earrings April had loaned me, but my mind was somewhere else.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. I wa-I was disgusted with myself, and this morning I remembered that you really did tell me your secret and I was so, I was so upset and all I wanted was to get here to you as fast as possible."_

_Reality_

I picked up my other earring and fiddled around, not even bothering to register what exactly I was doing.

_Flashback_

"_Look Violet, I-I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I was out of my mind. I ran here because I knew I'd lost you, I don't want to lose you again. Come on! Come on, how insane must I have been to do something like this? Huh?"_

_Reality_

Maybe it was my imagination, but I can't seem to get Donnie out of my head. I want to really believe what he was saying, but something is stopping me.

_Flashback_

"_Look, I, I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Violet, I love you so much."_

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

_Reality_

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of knocking on the bathroom door and April's voice coming through the wood.

"Violet, we're all ready. Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine April. I'll be out in a second." I answered back

"Are you sure?"

I didn't say anything at first, I just saw my reflection, the stupid reflection that couldn't even justify her feelings, the reflection that held so much pain.

"I'm fine, April." I replied

I heard April's footsteps retreat back to the living room. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. I saw my hair curled and pulled into a ponytail behind me and a side fringe with my long silver earrings and my floor length V neck purple dress that strapped over my shoulders and hooked around my neck, exposing my lower back. My dress had silver straps across my ribcage below my chest and I accompanied it with a silver bracelet and silver heels.

'I have to be.'

_Normal POV_

"What is taking Vi so long?" Kim asked when April came back into the living room.

April was about to answer when she got cut off by Violet.

"I'm fine, Kim. I'm here."

Violet smiled at her sisters and friends, they all looked great.

Kim was wearing a beautiful dark blue floor length dress that had straps hooking over her shoulders and crisscrossing across her back. The dress had lovely silver patterns on it and it came out at the bottom. She had her hair slightly curled and left down, with blue high heels and a long blue earrings.

Riley wore a beautiful rose, pink and black dress that went to her ankles. The dress was crossed diagonally across her shoulders and a pink pattern designed at the waist. She wore black high heels and diamond earrings. Her hair was up in a bun with a straight side fringe.

Lilly was wearing a nice, simple faded orange strapless dress with diamond studded material across her chest. She wore orange heels a silver bangle bracelet and small orange hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled back into a bun on the crown of her head and her fringe was back in a quiff.

Casey wore a nice simple black tuxedo with a red vest and a red rose in the collar.

April wore a beautiful pink floor length dress that was hung across her chest and also around her neck and shoulders before looping around her neck. The middle of her back was bare and pink material crossed across her stomach, just under her chest. She wore silver heels, a silver bracelet and silver dangly earrings. Her hair was blow dried and left down with a side fringe.

She looked over at Casey and April and at the way they were smiling so brightly at each other. That's what she wanted.

"Alright, let's go." Lilly cried out, putting on a fake cheeriness.

Everyone nodded and left the apartment, locking the door behind them and headed towards the van.

**Turtles**

"Alright guys, now this is simple: strap the mechanism on your wrist, wait a few minutes for it to identify your molecular structure and DNA, touch the screen lightly and just pick the hologram you want to look like tonight. Any questions?" Donnie stated as he was showing his father and his brothers how to work the holo-filters.

Mikey raised his hand and waved it wildly.

"Donnie! How are we supposed to know which of us is who?"

"Easy Mikey, these bracelets are connected to one another. If one of them is close to someone, a slight glow will appear on the screen that humans will just pass off as the light illuminated by a simple watch." Donnie replied smiling sadly, Violet had thought of that idea.

"Donatello, are you sure that these, bracelets, will be safe?" Master Splinter asked uneasily.

"I'm sure, sensei. I've tested them many times with V-" Donnie stopped and everyone rose an eyebrow. "Very little, next to no, side effects." Donnie covered up, fiddling with his holo-filter.

Master Splinter walked up slowly to Donnie and placed one of his furry paws on his shoulder.

"Donatello-" He was cut off by Donnie turning around quickly with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I have one more holo-filter. Raph, are you sure you don't want to come?"

Everyone looked over at Raph sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Yeah I'm sure." He grunted, "I had no intention of seeing her again before, my mind hasn't changed since then."

Donnie sighed and threw the spare holo-filter into the air, for Master Splinter to catch it.

"Why do I even bother?" Donnie mumbled quietly

Master Splinter watched his son walk to the kitchen and sit down at the table, picking out the perfect disguise for the evening. He sighed and walked over to Raph.

"Very well, my son. If that is your choice." He said as he placed the holo-filter gently on the side table next to the couch. Raph didn't even notice.

There was a small flash of light. 3 heads turned around and saw that Donnie now had nice tanned skin, burnet hair, brown eyes and was wearing a nice, expensive looking, black tuxedo with a purple vest.

"Wow!" Leo chirped up

He and Mikey quickly fiddled with their holo-filters and the same bright flash appeared again. When it faded, Mikey was a short blond man with bright blue eyes and wearing the same black tuxedo as Donnie with an orange vest. Leo now had short light brown hair with a small side fringe, hazel eyes and a nice white tuxedo with a light blue vest and a red rose on the collar.

"You all look handsome, my sons." Master Splinter complimented before he was engulfed in the bright light.

When the light around him faded, he was still the same height with his normal walking stick, but had long grey hair tied into a pony tale behind him with nice light brown eyes and a black and red formal kimono and brown Japanese sandals.

"Shall we proceed, my sons?" He asked

"Yes, Master Splinter." The three of them replied as they made their way to the fundraiser.

"Yeah, good riddons." Raph mumbled after they had left. "Why go to a stupid party not being who you are and have to see those girls? Why would I want to go see her with her slightly curly black hair, brown eyes that shine in the moonlight and- No!" Raph cried as an image of Riley seeped into his mind. "Don't do this, Raph!"

Raph stood up from the couch and proceeded to the dojo and started punching everything he had and felt into the punching bag, trying to rid his mind of images and thoughts of Riley.

"Why, can't, I, forget, you?" He grunted with each punch.

'You shouldn't do that, Raphie-boy.' Her voice echoed through his mind

Raph spun around and saw nothing. He growled and turned back, continuing with his punches.

"You know this isn't helping. I thought you knew when to stop."

This time, when Raph turned, he saw a ghostly figure of Riley leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What-" Raph started

"-Am I doing here?" Riley finished

She smirked and leaned off the wall, not moving, just standing with her hands on her hips.

"Simple. You can't forget me, can you?"

Raph spun back around, but was met with Riley.

"You know you can't forget me, Raph. So why do you try?"

Her ghostly figure disappeared then reappeared next to him.

"You know you love me. I know you love me. Everyone else knows you love me. What are you fighting?"

Raph spun and met her gaze, his eyes filled with pain, fear and guilt.

"I do love you." He whispered

"Then why run? What's stopping you? 'Cause I'm certainly not, look at me, I'm still here." Riley replied back

She placed her ghostly hand over Raph's right cheek. He closed his eyes, not feeling her touch.

"I won't wait forever, Raph."

He opened his eyes. Riley took her hand off his cheek and took a few steps backwards away from him.

"If this is how you want it to be, than that's okay. But I hope you know I can't wait forever. Before you know it…" Riley disappeared

"…I'll be gone…" Her voice echoed around Raph once more.

Raph knew it wasn't really Riley. It was his own subconscious reaching out to him, to try and wake him up.

_Flashback_

_Riley got off of Raph and helped him up after she had pinned him down when he tried to sneak up on her._

"_Ya' know, I'm getting really sick of you pinning me to the floor." Raph complained crossing his arms._

"_No you aren't." She replied "And you never will"_

"_Yeah? What makes you think that, kitten?"_

"_You didn't struggle underneath me and your body temperature rose while you were pinned. Not to mention the fat you're a few inches away from my lips. You didn't realize you moved, did you?" She said smugly_

_She was right, Raph hadn't realized at how close they were or his body language or even when he had moved for that matter._

"_Don't worry babe, I might like it" Riley teased him and winked as she went back to punching the living daylights out of the punching bag._

"_I'm not like other guys and I'm certainly not Brandon" He whispered_

"_I know" Riley smiled and encircled her arms around his neck "That's why I like ya' Raph"_

_Raph was shocked but responded smugly_

"_Good. Now you won't kill me for this"_

"_Wha-" He kissed her and she just as eagerly responded. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist._

"_You think I'm that shallow? For god sake, Raph! I love you, god dammit! Don't you understand the concept? I love you! Okay? I! Love! You! But if you have this weird incentive that I'm shallow and that you STILL don't trust me than fine! I'll start the 'leaving you' process now!" Riley screamed_

"_That's it!" Riley hollered, standing up and marching beside Kim and Violet, "Since when are you guys the boss of us? Never! That's when!"_

"_Shut it you lying bitch of a freak!" Raph yelled_

_But before anyone could blink, Raph had pinned Riley to the floor, his sais held firmly at her wrists and a slight bruise forming on her hands; Donnie had whacked Violet with his bo staff across her right eye and temple, sending her flying over the couch. Leo had charged at Kim and pinned her against the wall by the televsion, his katanas drawn and held very firmly against her neck, drawing blood, the tip causing her to have a split lip as more bruises formed on her collarbone, left eye, right cheek._

"_Then why betray us? Why lie?" Donnie yelled_

"_I like to see you try living a life where the only ones you have to trust are your family and the few people you did trust are hunting you down!" Riley chocked out_

_Raph grunted and crossed his arms._

"_Go sleep with Brandon." He muttered darkly_

"_Looks like I mean something to him." Riley smirked "And you know what? He means EVERYTHING to me! I love him!"_

_Reality_

A tear had formed and had somehow freed itself and made its way down Raph's cheek.

"…Riley." He whispered before he bolted back out the dojo, ran into the living room and grabbed the spare holo-filter before he ran out the lair and to the one place his heart lied.


	16. Eternal Pegasus

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews this far! **** I do not own TMNT or 'Candles' by Hey Monday. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15- Eternal Pegasus

Casey parked the van on the side of the road across from the Spencer hotel where the fundraiser was being held. April and the girls all stepped out of the van, only to be ambushed by Stephanie.

"Hey girls, glad you all came. Oh, hi, I'm Stephanie." Stephanie said as she shook Casey's hand. "C'mon, the party's begun and you're scheduled to play in 30 minutes."

Stephanie led the sisters and April and Casey inside the hotel and took them into the ballroom where the fundraiser was. When the stepped through the doors, they saw many coloured balloons everywhere, white and pink streamers and many tables with white tablecloth strewn all over them and a ensemble of string instrument players were playing music to fill everybody's night.

"Wow, looks like they killed Snow White and Princess Peach all in one go." Riley joked to Lilly as they entered.

For some reason, Lilly didn't hear Riley, because she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She started surveying the room and her eyes fell a handsome man with blonde hair wearing a black tuxedo with an orange vest. He smiled at her and Lilly smiled politely in return.

'He is cute, but he's not Mikey.'

Lilly was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Stephanie's voice.

"Eternal Pegasus, I would like to introduce you to Murray, Jeff, Daniel and Brad who were the backup band for your mother."

The girls politely shook their hands and said hello. Then Stephanie took them and led them to another table across from one with 2 cute men and an old man.

"Girls, this is my best bud and greatest sound expert in the business Justin. Justin, meet Eternal Pegasus, Erika's four children."

Justin stood up immediately and greeted them warmly.

"Ladies, it is a pleasure to meet the children of Erika. She was amazing, we all loved her down at the studio."

"Thankyou, Justin." Kim answered

"Justin will be your sound manager, along with his assistant John. They are great and will take care of you four to make you all sound even better." Stephanie smiled

"So girls, go, have fun, dance, meet some fellas' and meet me by the stage in 30 minutes, okay?" Stephanie finished as she took Justin's arm and pulled him away from her new clients.

The girls didn't know what to do next; they had never experienced anything like this before. Lilly caught the eyes of the handsome man from before and saw that he was holding something up. She squinted and took a closer look. When she saw the title, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey guys, I'm going to dance for awhile." Lilly said as she walked off

"Me an' April are gonna look for our table." Casey said as he took April's hand and walked off.

"I'll follow them." Kim said and followed April and Casey.

Violet and Riley looked at each other.

"Go." Violet pressured ushering Violet towards Kim, April and Casey, knowing what she was thinking. "I'll be fine. Go."

Riley nodded and ran over to them before she lost them.

Lilly slowly walked up to the mystery man. When she got close to him, she held out her hand to him.

"Dance?" She asked him

He smiled and nodded, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

"I knew you would recognise our comic, Lills." Mikey whispered in her ear as the danced.

"I didn't think you would finish it. What do you want me to draw?" She giggled

"I think the story is self explanatory." Mikey replied

"Did you come here for me?"

Mikey stopped dancing, making her stop too. He pulled her close to him and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Lilly looked away as tears slowly fell down her face. She threw herself at Mikey and held him tightly as she silently cried.

"You really are my knight." She whispered

"I always will be." Mikey whispered back

Lilly looked up at Mikey and smiled. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly on his lips, which he responded. When they pulled away, Lilly smiled.

"Kim told me that she didn't care what I did, so long as I was happy. She knew what's been up with me, she's always known me like a book." Lilly admitted

"What would make you happy, Lills?" Mikey asked quietly

Lilly moved her hands up from Mikey's shoulders and played in his new hair.

"You. My knight in green." She answered

Mikey smiled brightly.

"You mean-"

"Yeah. That is if you'll take me back." Lilly replied

Mikey took hold of Lilly's shoulders and dipped her, his lips hovering hers.

"Absolutely." He answered before he kissed her more passionately this time.

Violet sighed and decided to find the buffet and eat something. She walked past the same table occupying the 3 men and she accidently tripped on the Master Splinter's walking stick.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't see your walking stick there." Violet apologised as she picked herself up and handed the walking stick back to the old man who stood up.

"Please, do not apologise, my child. I am sorry for leaving it around for someone to trip over. Are you alright?" Master Splinter asked

"Yes, I-I'm alright. Thankyou." Violet answered. Violet noticed something odd about the way this man spoke it felt oddly familiar. "I was heading over to the buffet table, would you or your nephews like anything?"

Donnie smiled. She was still his Violet, always looking after people.

"No thankyou, my child. And these aren't my nephews, they are my sons, Daniel and Leonard." Master Splinter replied

Violet smiled and held out her hand for the two of them to shake which they did.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Violet Ander- I mean, I'm Violet Phoenix."

"Why did you stumble on your last name Miss Violet?" The son in blue, Leonard asked curiously.

Violet blushed slightly.

"I have multiple last names is all." She replied shyly

"Would you care to join us, Miss Phoenix?" Master Splinter asked

"Oh, I don't know, I don't want to impose-"

"You're not imposing." Donnie cut her off with a smile.

Violet smiled back and sat down with the three.

"So, what do you do, Miss Phoenix?" Master Splinter asked

"I'm actually trying to become a doctor, actually. But, my sisters and I recently started this band and we're playing tonight." Violet answered back bashfully.

"I think that's great." Donnie said, "I think you'll do great and earn your medical degree, no problem."

Violet chuckled lightly.

"How can you be so sure when even I'm not so sure?" She asked

Donnie looked at Master Splinter who nodded his head. He leaned forward, gently took hold of her hand and looked Violet right in the eyes.

"Because it's you. You're brilliant. I'm just sure. I believe in you." He said sincerely.

Violet's eyes widened. She looked down at his arm and saw the edge of her and Donnie's holo-filters. Violet quickly released her hand from his grip and jumped out of her chair.

"Wait, Miss Violet." Master Splinter tried to reason as he stood up and looked at Violet. "Please, calm down."

"I am calm." Violet said, still staring at Donnie. She stared back at Master Splinter. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter. Excuse me."

Violet briskly walked away from the trio and into the crowd of party people. Donnie abruptly stood up and ran after her. When he found her, he grabbed hold of her arm gently and she stopped.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered not turning around.

"I'm here to see you perform." Donnie answered, turning her around and holding her in his arms. She didn't struggle.

"Casey told you." It wasn't a question.

"He did. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not. He's not the one who attacked me." Violet bit back

"Vi-"

"No, Donnie. I told you last week and I'll tell you again, there is nothing you can say or do to fix this. It's just changed everything. You've changed and-"

Donnie cut Violet off by his lips connecting with hers. When he pulled back, he stared into her eyes lovingly.

"I haven't changed my feelings for you, Vi. You mean so much to me and I cannot ever begin to tell you how sorry I am. I disgust myself. And what's worse is that I remembered you did tell me, but I never believed you and I laughed at you. Then I go and say you're an emotionless computer and you work for the Shredder…I-I just cannot say I'm sorry enough to even make up for even ¼ of the experience. Violet, I love you so much and I'm not giving up. I'm not asking for you back, I just hope someday, most likely in the very distant future, you will forgive me." Donnie said sadly before he let Violet go and walked away.

Violet didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to go after Donnie and kiss him passionately while another part of her wanted to sink into a very big hole.

Riley left Kim, April and Casey to talk about whatever so she could be alone. She grabbed a drink and stood on the dance floor, trying to be invisible. Suddenly, the doors of the hotel flew open. Everyone turned around and saw a good looking man with jet black short hair, dark brown eyes in a black tuxedo with a red vest looking like a ran a marathon.

'RAPH?' Master Splinter, Leo, Mikey and Donnie were stunned.

Everyone went back to what they were doing as his eyes surveyed everything. Riley thought she recognised him, well, his eyes.

Riley lost focus when a couple accidently danced passed her and knocked her over. She picked herself up and turned around when she bumped into someone, knocking them over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Here, let me help you up." Riley said as she helped the man up. She suddenly realised it was the guy at the door. "I'm so sorry, sir. Are you alright?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Yes thankyou. Don't worry about it." He answered

Riley nodded and walked away, back to the table Kim, Casey and April were occuping.

"Will Kimberley, Lila, Riley and Violet Phoenix please come to the stage, please?" A voice over the loudspeaker sounded.

Stephanie waited for the girls at the stage as they headed over. She smiled and held out drumsticks and a microphone.

The sisters made their way up onto the stage and took positions. Stephanie went up to the microphone and introduced them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thankyou all for your support for the Children's Haven. This year we raised over $45 000." Everyone applauded. "Tonight's performance is the four heirs of Erika Phoenix. May I present, the legacy of Erika Phoenix, Eternal Pegasus!"

Applause was heard everywhere. Kim stood up to the microphone and saw April and Casey waving, a man with blonde hair waving at Lilly and 4 other men smiling at her from their table.

Kim looked over to Violet on Piano, then at the conductor over at the string ensemble waiting for her command. Kim looked back at the audience and nodded and the sound of piano and violins was heard.

The power lines went out

And I am all alone

But I don't really care at all

Not answering my phone

All the games you played

The promises you made

Could't finish what you started

Only darkness still remains

Lost sight

Couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before

There's no need to explain

I am not the jaded kind

Playback's such a waste

You're invisible

Invisible to me

My wish is coming true

Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight

Couldn't see

When it was you and me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

One day

You will wake up

With nothing but you're sorry's

And someday

You will get back

Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright

As Kim finished her song, the crowd was applauding madly, some were even whistling.

Violet looked up from the piano and saw Donnie. She thought back to the song, she knew the candle was their love, the darkness was the present and Donnie would wake up with nothing but his sorry's. She didn't want to be alright this way like the song described, no, she wanted Donnie.

She felt stupid that it took a song to make Violet admit that. When everyone settled down, Violet ran off the stage and searched through the crowds. Finally, she saw him and he was leaving.

"Donnie!" Violet cried out to him, but he didn't hear. "Donnie!"

He still kept walking towards the door.

"DONNIE!" Violet screamed

Donnie turned around and saw Violet. His expression didn't falter, not until he saw her run towards him and held her hand up against his cheek.

"I know what I want. I want you." She said simply before she crashed her lips onto Donnie's.

Donnie was shocked beyond belief. It took him a moment to realize the situation and he quickly responded passionately, wrapping his arms around Violet's waist. When they pulled apart, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"You're stuck with me now, Donnie." Violet giggled

"Perfect." Donnie replied before he captured Violet's lips again.

'Thank you Donnie.' Kim's voice echoed through Donnie's head.

Kim observed her little sister and Donnie and Mikey and Lilly from her place by the stage. She was happy for them, so happy. She looked over to April and Casey as they were kissing at the table. Her eyes caught the eyes of someone. She looked in that direction and saw a man with hazel eyes, light brown hair dressed in a white suit, a blue vest shirt and a rose on his collar. He stared at her gently and smiled sadly before he walked away into the crowd.

'You're cute, but you're not Leo.' She thought

'You're cute, but you're not Raph.' Kim heard the voice of her younger sister through her mind.

Kim sighed. Then there were two. Two heart broken girls.

"Fantastic." Kim mumbled sarcastically.


	17. Fame

**Hey everyone!!! Hope ur all enjoying my story!!! Anyway, I don't own TMNT (sad face) and I also don't own the song **

Chapter 16- Fame

"_Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight,_

_But I think I'll be alright"_

"_And that was the hot music video by New York's newest music sensation, Eternal Pegasus!"_ The sound of the television was heard as Mikey, Donnie and relaxed on the couch down in the lair.

Mikey picked up the remote and changed the channel to _Ophelia_, the talk show the girls were going to appear on shortly.

"Quick guys! They're on!" Donnie cried out to the other occupants of the liar. "You don't want to miss this!"

Raphael ran down the stairs and jumped beside Mikey, grabbing the remote off him, Leonardo exited the dojo, wipping the excess sweat from his neck and Master Splinter hobbled from his room.

"This is soooo cool! My Lilly is on _Ophelia_! This woman's a genius! I love her talk show!" Mikey yelled out excitedly

"Shush, Mikey." Leo hushed, leaning on the back of the couch.

"_Now let's welcome my next guests. They're young, they're hot, they're Eternal Pegasus!" _Ophelia cried, standing from her seat, applauding as Violet, Riley, Kim and Lilly walked from backstage, through the fans and sat down opposite Ophelia.

Violet was wearing a nice, sleeveless brown short dress with gold jewels embedded around the neckline and the waist. Her hair was straightened with a side fringe and hung down and she wore black heels with fake diamonds on the straps with her black earrings and black necklace.

Riley had her hair loosely curled and let down, with some nice makeup. She wore a quite short black dress with mini jewels designed on it, a nice blue denium jacket with the sleeves pushed up her arms and some green high heels with gold earrings.

Kim had some extensions in her hair, pulled around her neck, hanging over her shoulder. She wore a black boob tube shirt, a black skirt reaching her knees, black heeled pump shoes and a nice black leather jacket accompanying her black earrings.

Finally, Lilly was dressed in very short faded purple short shorts, a sleeveless white singlet top with a tiger on it, a black leather vest jacket with fake diamonds around her shoulders and quite high black boot heels. She also wore a quite long black diamond shaped necklace and fake diamond earrings surrounding her straightened and wavy hair.

Mikey liked what he saw. His mouth hung open with his eyes glued to the television.

"Wow…my girlfriend's hot!" Mikey shouted

Donnie stared at Mikey, an eye-ridge raised high.

"Didn't you think she always was?" He asked

"Of course I did! I just never saw her dressed like that! I didn't know she was even hotter than I thought!"

Donnie shrugged and looked back to the television, trying hard not to stare at Violet's crossed legs.

"_So, where should I start? I know, how do you girls feel being this famous in such a short amount of time?"_ Ophelia asked

"_Well, we feel surprised and privilged that the public likes us this much after only releasing one single, 'Candles'." _Violet answered

"_Why are you all surprised? You're the heirs of a great singer and writer."_

"_Yes, but that didn't occur to us until we were, what, 12 years old. We didn't think we would inherit her talent."_ Riley explained

"_Well you four did and New York is glad. Now, there have been some rumours around that two of you are seeing someone special. Care to give a little dirt?"_ Ophelia asked smirking

Donnie and Mikey leaned in closer to the television to hear what their girlfriend's would praise them on.

"_That would be Violet and I."_ Lilly replied shyly

"_Who are they?"_

"_They're the loves of our lives, Donnie and Mikey. Plain and simple. We couldn't live without them, we wouldn't want to." _Violet said shortly smiling

The crowd in the audience was in awe at that remark. Donnie and Mikey blushed a little and leaned back in their seats.

"_Oh, we have a question."_ Ophelia remarked as she gestured to a maintenance person to hover the microphone over a young 18 year old blonde girl as she stood up.

"_Um, hi. I'm Emma and I have a question for Kimberley."_

Kim leaned forward in her chair and stared at the girl and smiled.

"_Yeah, sure, go ahead."_

"_I was wondering…well, the magazines are gossiping about you dating Douglas from "Fall Patrol", is that true?"_

Leo's back straightened and his heart clenched at the thought. Kim chuckled.

"_As appealing as that sounds, the rumours are just rumours."_ Kim answered seriously

"_So, are you not looking for anyone?"_ The girl asked

"_I was and I did find him. But…it didn't work out. I don't want anyone else."_

The girl smiled apologetically, but Kim smiled reassuringly before she sat down.

After another half hour of questions and laughs, it was almost time for the end of the show, but the girls were going to perform to end it.

"_Well girls, I understand we are out of time. Would you four like to lead us off?"_ Ophelia asked

"_Yes!" _They cried and the audience cheered as they got into position

"_Alright! Thanks to all of our fans out there, we love your support. This is our new song 'Cinderella'." Kim cried into the microphone before they started to play._

I can tell you ain't like

All them other boys and

How they act

Immature

Find them annoying.

It's your smile, it's your eyes

I'm in love

Can't deny

I won't lie

Gotta make you mine

So could you be the one for me

The one who makes my dreams come true

My Prince Charming

Cause I'll be the one for you

We'll make this fairy tale come true

Cause I…

I wanna be your Cinderella

Promise that I'll love you

From now until forever

(From now until Forever)

I wanna be your Cinderella

Cause everything is better

Whenever we're together

(Whenever we're together)

I wanna be your Cinderella

(Be your Cinderella)

From now until forever

(From now until forever)

I wanna be your Cinderella

Cause everything is better

Whenever we're together

(Whenever we're together)

I can picture you and me

Holding hands

One the beach

Spending all our time together

Laughing and doing whatever

Me and you

We can do anything

You know it's true

So boy let me ask you

Could you be the one for me

The one who makes me dreams come true

My Prince Charming

Cause I'll be the one for you

We'll make this fairy tale come true

Cause I…

I wanna be your Cinderella

Promise that I'll love you

From now until forever

(Ohhhh yeah)

I wanna be your Cinderella

Cause everything is better

Whenever we're together

I wanna be your Cinderella

(Be your Cinderella)

From now until forever

(From now until forever)

I wanna be your Cinderella

Cause everything is better

Whenever we're together

(Whenever we're together)

And you know

And you know that we could be

Everything we ever dreamed

We'll be forever

In love together

The two of us

You've got to know that you…

You know that I like you

And everything about you boy

Ain't nobody like you

All the things that you do

You got me trippin'

And you got me feeling like

You could be the one for me

Baby

I wanna be your Cinderella

Promise that I'll love you

From now until forever

You know I love you

I wanna be your Cinderella

Cause everything is better

Whenever we're together

(Nah, nah nah nah)

I wanna be your Cinderella

(Be your Cinderella)

From now until forever

(From now until forever)

I wanna be you Cinderella

(Be your Cinderella)

Cause everything is better

Whenever we're together

(Whenever we're together)

"_Alright that's our show, thanks everybody!"_ Ophelia tried to yell out over the applause of the audience for the girls as they bowed and laughed.

Leo stole the remote from Raph and turned it off. He threw it to the ground and stormed off back to the dojo.

"And I thought I had anger issues." Raph grumbled before he left the lair for some much needed air.

**The girls**

The girls had just finished watching their show on _Ophelia_ and had huge smiles on their faces.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" April cried, hugging them. "You four were great!"

"Thanks April" Kim chocked out through the hug

When April pulled away, Riley decided on a little night out on the rooftops. She changed into her black skinny jeans, her long black shirt and boots and tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. She grabbed her weapons and gadgets belt and snuck out the window and leaped onto the rooftop.

"Ah, air. Just what I need." Riley mumbled before she took off in a run anywhere.

After an hour, she stopped on her favourite rooftop overlooking central park and watched the bustling people below her and observed the couples huddled under the trees.

"That's what I want." She whispered as a tear slipped down her face.

"Want what?" A voice asked behind Riley.

Riley jumped up and pinned the voice on their back as she held her sais to their hands firmly.

"Déjà vu, if you ask me." The voice sounded again

Riley quickly pressed firmer on their hands as fear struck her and she tried to hide it.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily

"A night stroll." Raph replied, hiding his pain. "And you?"

"Same." She grumbled releasing herself from him and backed away from him, her sais held up in the air threatingly. "You come any closer and I will be forced to strike. Don't doubt."

"Understood." He chocked out standing up and crossing his arms. "I'm not here for trouble."

"So you were here for a reason and not just a "stroll"."

Raph sighed, uncrossing his arms to his side.

"Course not, Riles."

"Then why are you here?"

"I…I want…" Raph stuttered

"What do you want?" Riley demanded, her patience dwindling.

"…You." He answered staring into her eyes.

Riley scoffed, lowered her arms and shook her head, laughing humourlessly.

"You had me. YOU ALREADY HAD ME!" She roared "Oh, but you blew it, Raphael! YOU BLEW IT! You had me! You had ALL of me! You wanted my heart, you got that. My body, that too. My life, oh yeah, that too. Then you think I'm gonna leave for a betta' fella' and you chase me when you see I'm totally different any other girl here in New York! What's next, Raph? Huh? WHAT'S NEXT!"

Raph didn't care anymore. He took a few steps toward her.

"I know. I know." He said quietly

"No you don't!" Riley chocked out through her tears that fell silently down her face. "You don't know! Because I didn't react the way you did to me and my secret! I would never EVER attack the person I love."

Raph kept quiet into silence, the guilt rushing over him in rivers. Riley's tears were still coming. She stood still, looking away from him with her hands clasped around her arms.

"What are you doing, Raph?" She whispered "Why are you doing this to me? Do you like jerking me around? I thought you were nothing like Brandon. That's why I love ya' you big idiot. But…it's just too hard. And I'm tired, so tired." She looked at Raph. "I can't do this anymore. I waited and waited, Raphael. But it's too late. I'm happy and tired. I guess…I'm tired of you."

With that said, Riley back flipped off the roof and landed safely on the ground and took off in the night.

'I told ya' Raphie-boy.' A voice echoed through Raph's mind again.

Raph turned around sharply and saw the ghostly figure of Riley sitting on the ground with a sad smile on her face.

'I love and hate it when I'm right.' She mumbled

'What can I do? Tell me what to do. Tell me how to get my girlfriend back.' Raph cried desperately

'Simple.' She started, standing up to meet his gaze. 'Kiss her. Hold her. Hold her and never let her go.' Then she disappeared

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Raph cried through the shadows, already knowing he won't get an answer.

'She means you need to let her know she's protected, wanted, needed.' Another voice echoed around Raph.

He spund around and saw another figure. She was 6 foot with long dark brown hair, hazel green eyes and wore a nice long white dress and silver heels. She was stunning.

"And you would be?" Raph asked grumpily

'I know you're hurt, but that is not really the best way to speak to your love's mother.' The ghost replied sternly

"Y-y-you're Erika Pheonix."

'One and the same.' Erika replied smiling. 'Raphael. Second eldest son of Splinter. You need Riley as much as she needs you. Go find my daughter again. She was always the one I worried most about. She never wanted a boyfriend or one someone to tell her what to do. She just wanted a normal life. She never felt loved or needed, Raphael. Show her. Prove it to her. Only this time, never let her go. You experienced that first hand the last time. You didn't trust her choice, you pushed her away, you made her feel unloved and unwanted. That let her to run into Brandon and she revealed her secret unintentionally. You know the rest. Don't make the same mistake again, Raphael.' She whispered before she faded away

A shining light suddenly appeared and made Raph shield his eyes. What was left behind was a photo of Raph and Riley laughing and smiling at each other as Raph held Riley close to him on the couch in his lair.

Raph picked it up and smiled at the photo.

'I'll get you back Riley. I promise.'

**Read and Review plz!!! **

**P.S. sorry for the sucky chapter :P It was all I could write with the small time I had**


	18. A Little Advise

Chapter 17- A Little Advise

It was not a great night for Kimberley. While Riley gave Raph a piece of her mind, Kim had decided to hit the hay in some hopes of a better night. She had been having reoccurring dreams lately that kept her up. She didn't tell her friends or sisters, they would just worry. So instead, she blamed her dark circles on after effects on the medication she was on for the scars Leo had caused her.

Kim was in her shared room with Riley, tossing and turning constantly.

_Kim__ fell down against the wall, but was safely caught in her savior's arms. Her vision was slowly returning and she opened her eyes to be met with a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen._

"_I am Leonardo, pleased to meet all of you…"_

"_Y-you ar-aren't a f-freak. We're n-not so diff-different."  
__-  
Leo's smiling face flashed through Kim's mind. She tossed over to her side, grunting.  
__-_

"_Leonardo. Thank you for saving me, twice. I'm grateful for you and your brothers' help."_

"_You're welcome, but I would like to thank you for not screaming or judging myself and my family."_

* * *

_The Shredder came into view and attacked Leo, throwing him across the room, knocking him unconscious._

* * *

"_Hello Leonardo. Was there something I could do for you?"_

"_What? Oh, no. Thanks. I was just checking up on you. Did you need anything?"_

"_Maybe you should give up now!" Shredder's voice cried at Kim as she rolled onto her stomach, not bothering to move._

"_Listen, I don't have to tell you everything or anything." Kim grumbled, looking away from her reflection in the water_

"_It does if you don't want people to worry about you." Leo reasoned_

"_Yeah, and I suppose you came to find me 'cause you were worried." Kim replied back sarcastically_

"_Yes actually"_

* * *

"_Leo!" Kim yelled as she laid on her forearms, her head barely raised._

* * *

"_Look!" Kim cried standing up and facing him "I put up boundaries to people, especially boys, who aren't family and just because you helped us out, doesn't mean they fall. It's taken years to build them up and you can't make me break them just for you and just 'cause you're kind and helpful now. That's how they all started out and you're no exception."_

"_Then let me help you!"_

* * *

_The Shredder threw Kim's sisters across the room and into the wall, creating a hole past the bodies of the fallen turtles, Splinter, April and Casey._

* * *

"_THEN WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!"_

"_I'M AFRAID OF LOVE AND GETTING HURT AGAIN!"_

* * *

_He then started to advance on Leo's unconscious form and fury started to ignite through Kim._

"_I love you, so much and I'm not leaving nor letting you go."__  
__-_

_Kim's eyes glowed the brightest green they ever had as her body rose into the air, winds whirling, lights flickering, earth shaking._

* * *

"_You can trust me, Kim. Please, trust me"_

* * *

_Kim's body glowed a light gold. She held out her arms to the sides and the wind in the room picked up speed. She turned her hands into fists and the earth started shattering and cracking open and many plants starting breaking through the walls and towards the Shredder. She had no control._

* * *

"_Leo, this is me. I'm still me. Please Leo!"_

"_I don't believe you."_

* * *

"_KIM!"_

* * *

Kim bolted up from her bed with a loud gasp. Sweat was beading down her brow and neck, stinging her scars.

"I-I can't t-take this anymore." Kim whispered to herself

"What's wrong?" Riley demanded as she hoped through the window of the bedroom she shared with Kim.

"N-nothing Riles. I'm fine." Kim answered laying back down on the bed.

Riley jumped onto the bed and looked Kim in the eyes.

"That's a lie. Now tell me."

Kim sighed and sat up. She kept her gaze to the bed sheets that were clasped in her hands as she admitted her dreams to Riley.

"So they're the same every night?" Riley asked quietly so Violet and Lilly wouldn't hear.

Kim nodded her head. Riley sighed.

"Riley, promise me something." Kim said as she finally looked Riley in the eyes seriously.

"What?"

"Riley, if-when I go nuts and I can't control my powers…well, I'm going to be focusing on all of the pain and anger I've felt in my life and…"

"Kim, what is it?" Riley asked, placing a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Riley…when that happens… don't let me hurt anyone."

"Y-you mean-"

"Use your powers against me and take me down." Kim answered

"No! No, I won't do that." Riley refused shaking her head

"Riley you have to. I can't hurt anyone again. When we first met the guys, they heard you talking about 'not doing this again' and I didn't wake up for weeks. I cannot stand by and hurt more people." Kim dropped her head. "I won't hurt Leo."

"You think the person screaming your name is Leo?"

Kim said nothing. She just stood up and walked out of the room.

"I won't hurt my sister. I won't." Riley muttered before she too followed Kim out of their room.

"Hey Kim!" April cried from the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I've got extra bacon."

Kim smiled and looked at her younger sisters eating happily and chatting with Casey. She looked at April holding up the pan of bacon.

"No thanks, April. I'm not hungry." Kim answered as Riley came in.

"I could go for some bacon, April." She spoke up, sitting beside Lilly.

"Sure, Riley!" April said, setting another plate down for Riley.

Kim walked back into her room and came out within a few minutes wearing some nice black stockings, her black ¾ turtle neck top, her favourite ankle black boots and her new grey ¾ winter coat. She grabbed her grey beret from the hat rack by the front door.

"Where are you going Kim?" Casey asked

"Just out. I won't be long." Kim answered

"Seriously, Kim. Where?" Violet called out to her

"I just need some guidance." Kim replied quietly, exiting the apartment and headed outside towards the first manhole cover she could find.

"I'm bored!" Mikey cried throughout the lair as he sat on the couch.

Donnie looked up from his workbench within reach of Mikey's complaints.

"Play your video games." He advised

"Did that." Mikey answered

"Watch some TV."

"Nothing's on."

"Finish your comic."

"Lilly's finishing it."

"Why not help me?" Kim's voice echoed softly through the lair.

Mikey and Donnie jumped up at her voice and looked around for her. Their eyes landed on Kim's head poked behind the lair's door. Mikey and Donnie quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Kim, not that I'm glad to see you, 'cause I am, but, why are you here?" Donnie whispered so Leo and Raph wouldn't hear that Kim was there.

Kim sighed and stared at them.

"I-I can't say. I'm not sure myself…I-I just-"

"Need to talk to Splinter." Mikey finished for her

Kim nodded and was about to take a step forward when Leo's voice echoed through the lair.

"Mikey, Don! Where are you guys?"

Mikey and Don quickly pushed Kim behind them and she pulled the collar of her coat up, covering her scars.

Leo came out of the dojo with his katanas behind him and was smiling. He stopped when he saw his sheepish brothers.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked

Mikey and Don laughed nervously.

"Nothing." They both answered

Leo raised an eye ridge at the pair.

"Right. Well, I'm going topside, so could you guys move?"

"No!" The pair cried out again.

"Why not?" Leo asked suspiciously, crossing his arms

"Because…. because…" Mikey didn't know what to say.

"Because we don't want you to go topside and talk to Kim." Donnie answered

Kim nudged Donnie from behind and Mikey spared a quick glance behind him and shrugged.

"…Why do you think that's what I'm doing?" Leo asked

"Because you hurt her and we thought your brain caught up with that fact and your conscience knocked some sense into you." Donnie started

"And we know that Kim's pissed and hurt by what you did and stuff and we know you'll just make it all worse." Mikey finished

Kim smiled slightly and patted Donnie and Mikey's shells in thanks.

"Guys…I'm not seeing Kim."

"WHAT!" Donnie and Mikey cried

"What? I thought that's good." Leo cried exasperated

"Well yeah, but no, but yes!" Mikey cried

"…I'm confused." Leo said

Kim tried to hold back a snicker. Leo started walking forward towards Donnie, Mikey and Kim.

"Look guys, I would like to go outside and I know you're hiding something so could you guys-" He pushed between them

"NO!" Donnie and Mikey cried

There was nothing there. Mikey and Donnie turned around and saw that Kim had orbed just in time and was tip toeing towards Master Splinter's door. Donnie and Mikey smiled and tried not to laugh.

"I don't know what you guys are-" Leo was cut off from his sentence and from turning around by Mikey.

"Playing! Yes, we are playing a game!"

Donnie stared at Mikey who shrugged. Mikey started pushing Leo out the door.

"Now we will let you go topside, don't talk to Kim, don't come back for awhile and stay out of trouble. Okay see ya!" Mikey continued as the door to the lair closed behind Leo.

Mikey leant against the door and sighed.

"Phew! That was close." He muttered

"I agree." Donnie agreed, leaning back against the door.

Kim stared at the door and smiled in thanks before she walked to Master Splinter's room.

"Hey guys I don't-" Leo tried to poke his head back in, but Donnie and Mikey jumped in his line of sight screaming random things.

Mikey turned around and saw Kim had entered Splinter's room. He nudged Don and smiled.

"See Donnie, I win the 'Annoy your elder brother' game." He said

Donnie played along with Mikey's ridiculous plan.

"Right, Mikey. Next time, I won't play this game with you. It's embarrassing." He muttered

Leo looked between the two.

"You two are too strange." He muttered before he left for sure this time.

Donnie and Mikey fell to the ground exhausted.

"Miss Kimberley, why have you returned?" Master Splinter asked, giving Kim a hug when he saw her enter his room.

Kim pulled out of the hug and sighed sadly.

"I need some help, sensei." She answered quietly, sitting down in front of his table.

Splinter's back straightened. He sat across from Kim and placed a comforting paw on one of her hands.

"My child, what has happened?" He asked sincerely

Kim started to tell Master Splinter all about her dreams since she left the lair. Master Splinter never interrupted. He just sat and listened to Kim's story. When she was finished, a tear rolled down her cheek.

Master Splinter wiped the tear away and looked Kim right in the eyes.

"My child, I do not know much about sorceresses, but this sounds like these dreams are not dreams at all. They sound more like visions." He explained as carefully as possible

Kim gasped slightly.

"B-but Master Splinter, I-I can't turn into that again. I won't." Kim tried to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm sorry, my child, but I don't believe you have a choice. I know you know this is for a reason."

Kim nodded.

"But, I can't hurt Leo, Master Splinter. I can't hurt anyone else."

Master Splinter stood up and pulled Kim into a comforting hug.

"You won't, Kimberley. I know you won't." He whispered, stroking Kim's hair gently.

"But I do. I do and I can't stop it… but Leo can." Kim had a sudden thought.

Master Splinter pulled back a little and studied Kim's face that was in deep thought.

"My child, I do not understand. How can Leonardo stop you?" Master Splinter asked

"If Riley won't use her powers against me and stop me… then maybe someone else can. Someone with weapons, someone who hates me, someone like-"

"Leonardo." Master Splinter finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Kim answered. "If Riley won't stop me, Leo will."

"But there must be a better way, my child." Master Splinter tried to reason as Kim stood up and started pacing before him.

Kim looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"You can't help a sorceress who looses control over their powers. Their powers are connected to their emotions. I've lost my powers, Master Splinter, because of Leonardo, and somehow, for some reason, I get them back and I lose my temper. The power will consume me and will not distinguish between good and evil, it will just destroy. I won't let that happen to my family."

With that Kim hugged Master Splinter, kissed his furry cheek and walked back to his door. She turned back around and smiled.

"Thankyou father." Kim said before she left

"But what if Leonardo is the reason your powers return?" Master Splinter voiced through the emptiness of his quarters.


	19. Overheard

_**Previously on the Hunters and the Hunted**__:_

_Kim's body glowed a light gold. She held out her arms to the sides and the wind in the room picked up speed. She turned her hands into fists and the earth started shattering and cracking open and many plants starting breaking through the walls and towards the Shredder. She had no control._

* * *

"_Leo, this is me. I'm still me. Please Leo!"_

"_I don't believe you."_

* * *

"_KIM!"_

* * *

_Kim bolted up from her bed with a loud gasp. Sweat was beading down her brow and neck, stinging her scars._

"_I-I can't t-take this anymore." Kim whispered to herself_

* * *

"_Riley…when that happens… don't let me hurt anyone."_

"_Y-you mean-"_

"_Use your powers against me and take me down."_

* * *

"_If Riley won't use her powers against me and stop me… then maybe someone else can. If Riley won't stop me, Leo will."_

* * *

Chapter 18- Overheard

Kim had just finished talking with Master Splinter and exited his room. When she turned around, however, she gasped when she saw Leo just by the lair door with Mikey and Donnie stood still, their hands clasped around their brother's arms as if they were dragging him away before Kim saw him. Too late.

"…Kim" Leo whispered

Kim subconsciously wrapped her coat tighter around her, trying to cover her scars up more.

"Leo." Kim said back

"Now I know what you were hiding." Leo observed, looking at his younger brothers. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking back at Kim suspiciously, finally crossing his arms when Mikey and Don released him.

Kim scoffed slightly and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Leonardo. I was just leaving."

With that, Kim orbed away in a slight breeze of wind and autumn leaves.

Mikey and Don stared at Leo angrily. Leo turned to face them.

"What?" He asked exasperated

"She was here seeing Splinter. She was having some trouble." Donnie mumbled angrily

"Yeah, with what? Trouble dealing with all the fame and guys?" Leo grumbled

"Oh c'mon!" Mikey cried throwing his arms up in the air "That's not it! It never will be! Kim's not like that! None of the girls are! Kim was here for some odd reason that she couldn't tell us or her sisters. Satisfied?"

Mikey stormed away and slammed his bedroom door shut as he entered.

"Yeah, this will make him hate you less." Donnie mumbled sarcastically "I hope you're happy with yourself. I bet you feel pretty stupid with yourself now, don't you?"

Leo sighed as Donnie walked back to his workbench.

* * *

Kim orbed back in April and Casey's apartment feeling pissed. She needed an outlet, she needed to punch something, she needed a run outside.

"Violet, Lilly, Riley!" Kim cried throughout the apartment. "Come here!"

Violet, Riley and Lilly all ran into the living room and saw Kim. April and Casey followed suit. They noticed how angry Kim was.

"You ran into Leo, didn't you?" Violet asked

Kim didn't offer a response, instead she brought out a key and walked over to the closet by the door and brought out all of their weapons. She threw them at each of her sisters and smiled when they caught their weapons and smirked.

"We're going out on a run. So suit up." Kim ordered and her sisters happily obliged and ran into their rooms.

Fortunately, Riley was already ready from her earlier run and was itching to go out again. Especially since it was Kim's idea, which meant a lot of head bashing and no Raphael to talk to.

"You four, don't get into trouble, alright?" April said seriously "We don't know what could happen without your powers."

Kim nodded and ran into her room to change as April sat down with Casey to watch TV.

When Violet stepped into the living room, she was wearing some nice, comfortable black jeans, black high flat boots, a white fitted t-shirt underneath a black jacket. She wore brown wrist length gloves, her gadget belt hung around her stomach and another strap around her thigh. Her bag of bow and arrows was hung across her shoulders behind her, her bow staff was now a metal retractable one that was placed in her belt and her Naginata was strapped separately from her arrows behind her.

Riley, April and Casey stared at the new strap on her leg. Violet followed their gaze.

"It holds this new invention Donnie made. I've been dying to test it out. It can scramble any electric device within 100ft." Violet explained sheepishly

"That's if it works." Casey mumbled

Violet death glared him and was about to hit him when Kim came out of her room.

Kim stood in the living room embarrassed at all the attention her sisters and friends were giving her. What they were staring at was Kim's leather outfit that **almost** resembled an assassin's outfit.

She wore a tight leather suit that had long sleeves, a high collar and very tight, long pants. The suit zipped up at the front which made Kim's outlined her best features perfectly, she wore her favourite high heeled boots that went to below her knees. Two black straps were wrapped around her thighs and her favourite fingerless black leather gloves were covering her slender hands. Her gadget belt was hung around her waist and she wore some new clear goggle-like glasses.

"What's with the goggles?" Riley asked

"Oh, they are very cool." Kim said before she tapped the edge of them and they turned black. "They can see anything and everything. Basically a computer covering my eyes and I can use it just by moving my fingers in the air." She demonstrated by moving her fingers across the air in front of her.

"Okay, but what about your new straps around your thighs? Is everyone wearing straps around their thighs 'cause it's the new trend?"

Kim laughed.

"No, Riles. They're for my shuriken. Remember, I have two and I'm not afraid to use them."

Riley laughed and high-fived Kim.

The door to Lilly and Violet's room opened and everyone was shocked into silence at what they saw. Lilly wore a leather sleeveless corset top that was clasped at the front, some fabric was tied around her neck in a bow, she wore tight leather pants, ankle high boots and leather straps around her wrists. Her gadget belt was hung diagonally around her hips, her nun chucks were placed at the top corner of her belt and some chains hung off her belt and went around the back and attached to the back of the belt. Her Tantos were placed in the pouches on either side of her hips and she wore black gloves that went to her wrists.

"Oh. My. God." April started

"Lilly, when I say suit up, I don't mean for a strip club." Kim cried

"…I like it." Casey complimented

"'Course you would." Riley mumbled in response as everyone stared at him.

Wisely, Casey chose to turn his attention back to the TV.

"Hey!" Lilly bit back "I love it! I made it myself. It's shadows and stealth meets sexy black."

Riley face palmed herself.

"It's just for Mikey in case we run into him tonight." She muttered into her hand

"…Be that is it may, I love it and I'm going to wear it." Lilly said as she sauntered off towards the door…of the closet.

Her sisters and friends held back their laughter when Lilly came back out, still holding her dignity as she held her hands on her hips and swayed slightly.

"I meant to do that." She mumbled

"Yeah sure, and I'm wearing leather." Riley replied sarcastically

Violet looked Riley up and down and left the room. She quickly came back with Riley's own new leather outfit.

"Don't think we forgot you when we made these while you were out." She said

Riley smiled and ran back to her room to change. When she came out, she wore a black leather sleeveless top with a very high collar that went to her chin, tight black pants that went to her hips and exposed her stomach. She wore long boots, her gadget belt across her hips, fingerless, long gloves that went to before her elbow and cool glasses that could look through metal. She wore a strapped pocket on her thigh and a long pouch on her hips. Her sais were attached on either side of her hips in her belt, her Manrikigusari was rolled up and was securely in her pouch at her thigh and her Shogue would have been wrapped up firmly in the pouch at her hips if she wasn't playing with it.

Riley smiled evilly and was rapidly swinging her Shogue in circles beside her. She stopped it and held it tightly and threateningly in front of her.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Rooftops**

"Hey guys!" Violet called out to her sisters as they jumped over rooftops in their new outfits.

The girls all stopped on a rooftop and looked at Violet. She bent down and drew out from her thigh strap, four different head sets to communicate with.

"These are so we can communicate with each other without using our minds or the shell cells that some of us still have." Violet explained, handing each of her sisters the head sets and putting hers on around her ear too.

The head set was small and wrapped around your ear only, sitting well against the back of your ear and jaw. A miniature microphone was attached to the side of the headset and was a few millimetres from the mouths.

"What's wrong with communicating telepathically?" Kim asked, putting on her head set.

"Nothing!" Violet exclaimed after she placed on her headset, "It's just so if we run into trouble, they will think we've lost **all** of our powers and wouldn't expect us to communicate…. Besides, sometimes I get headaches."

Riley chuckled at her dorky sister and trapped her in a headlock and gave her hair a good ruffle.

"Hey guys" Lilly started "Do me and Vi have our powers still?"

"Lilly, that's Vi and I." Kim corrected

"What? Not its not. You're avoiding Leo, so its me and Vi who might have our powers back. Oh, no offense." Lilly apologised

Kim shook her head and smiled at her sister.

"Okay, how do we find out?" Riley asked

"Maybe you two could-"

Kim was cut off by the sound of Lilly's squeals of delight as she jumped off the edge of the roof.

"LILLY!" Her sisters cried, running to the edge that Lilly had jumped off.

'Come on, come on.' Lilly urged herself. 'I never had a fight with Mikey. I never felt pain and abandoned by my love. Don't fail me now. Oh god, please.'

"Lilly!" Riley cried "You lost your powers!"

"Shit!" Kim cried "Lilly!"

Lilly opened her eyes and screamed when she realised she didn't have her powers anymore. She braced herself for impact when someone caught her by the waist and heaved her back onto the roof with her sisters.

"Oh god, Lilly!" Kim cried as she pulled her into a huge hug with Riley and Violet not far behind.

When they broke away from her, Lilly looked up at the stranger. He was a bulk person wearing a metal suit from head to toe and had some metal chains for his weapons.

"Are you okay?" The figure asked gruffly

"Y-yeah, thanks." Lilly stuttered back "Who are you?"

"…I'm the nightwatcher." He answered

"Well, thanks a bunch." Riley thanked, stepping up to the Nightwatcher.

When Riley was a few steps from him, he flinched. Riley found it weird and stared at her reflection in the Nightwatcher's helmet.

"Calm down, metal head. I ain't gonna hurt ya'." She reasoned gently

"No, but I might." He whispered, but Riley caught it.

"Whaddya' mean?"

"…Stay out of trouble." The Nightwatcher said as he leaped over the rooftops and ran off into the night.

Riley shook her head and muttered 'weirdo'. She turned her attention back to her sisters and saw Lilly was silently crying.

"How can I lose my powers? I didn't experience pain. Mikey hasn't done anything to me. I love him and he loves me." Lilly cried into Kim's shoulder

"I know sweetie, I know." She whispered soothingly

"I admit I was sad when we broke up after, well after, but we made up. Nothings changed. Well, except you guys' happiness." She continued

"Maybe that's it." Violet spoke up

Everyone looked at her as she pondered the thought.

"Well guys, think about it. We're all really close with each other. If one of us is sad, so are the others. Maybe it's not Lilly who experienced the pain but-"

"Us." Riley finished

Violet nodded.

"Looks like our breakups with Donnie, Leo and Raph did more than make us lose our powers, but also keep me from regaining mine, and made Lilly lose hers."

The sisters all sat together in silence, absorbing the painful information.

_CLANK!_

The girls broke away from each other and silently moved to the edge of the roof. They hid in the shadows and witnessed their hunters, the Reaper Dragons and that bulky man with the rings on his left hand that led the sisters to meet the turtles all those months ago.

"Did you follow her?" The ringed man asked

Randy nodded and smirked evilly and stepped forward.

"I followed the girl to the lair of those barbarians. Her powers have obviously been lost, otherwise she would have sensed my presence. Master Shredder ordered us to strike tonight. I have already ordered Karai and the foot to advance and kidnap them all, including the rat."

The girls froze as the ringed man laughed manically and smiled.

"Very good. Come, let's join in on the fun." He ordered

"Wait!" Robert intervened "What of the human friends?"

"Oh, if they're smart, they will not interject. If not, then we will deal with them. Come!" He ordered and they all jumped down the manhole in the centre of the road.

"Oh no, Mikey!" Lilly cried

She was about to follow them when her sisters pulled her back.

"Don't." Kim hissed "There's nothing we can do for them. We're useless without our powers. There's no way out, we'd be playing into their hands and then we'll be captured, then there will no way to help them. We must stay out or we'll die."

"But the guys-" Violet cried

"Can handle themselves. I know this is hard, but we cannot intervene. I'm not losing you three, too."

"But Kim-" Lilly argued

"We can't! Besides, they only need the guys to draw us out. If my hunch is correct, the Shredder won't kill them unless Randy and co. get what they want, what the deal was based upon."

"Us." Violet whispered

"Exactly. If they don't get us, Shredder doesn't get them." Kim finished

"B-but…it's the right thing!" Lilly hollered, tears streaming down her face.

Kim looked away, torn between right and wrong, life and death, her and Leo. Kim sighed and looked over at Riley who was staring intently at the ground, her hands held at her sides and in tight fists.

"What do you think, Riles?" She asked

Riley looked up at Kim and saw the fear of her dream in her eyes.

"It isn't our place." She whispered "But, it's what mum would do and…and dare I say it…I still love that scum bag…but, then again…I don't know…let's have a vote." She suggested

8 minutes later, the four sisters had decided on what they were going to do.

"Does everyone agree to this and the circumstances, the good and the bad?" Kim asked, looking intently at Riley's face that held Kim's gaze, giving her confidence and looking over at Lilly and Violet's heartbroken, teary faces.

All three of them nodded slowly.

"Good." Kim finished

"It's not what mum would have done-" Riley started

"Yes it is." Violet whispered back "Because she was smart. She would have known the plan and-"

"This isn't about mum!" Lilly cried "This is about them and us! Sure, mum had her ways to protect herself, but so do we. We're playing the game smart. She has her way and we have ours."

Lilly turned to leave, but stopped with her back to her three elder sisters.

"Let's go before I change my mind." She muttered

Her sisters nodded and they all silently fled back to April and Casey's apartment to tell them all about their night.


	20. It Begins Part 1

**Previously on The Hunters and the Hunted:**

_"LILLY!" Her sisters cried, running to the edge that Lilly had jumped off._

_"Lilly!" Riley cried "You lost your powers!"_

_

* * *

_

_"Looks like our breakups with Donnie, Leo and Raph did more than make us lose our powers, but also kept me from regaining mine, and made Lilly lose hers."_

_

* * *

"I followed the girl to the lair of those barbarians. Her powers have obviously been lost, otherwise she would have sensed my presence. Master Shredder ordered us to strike tonight. I have already ordered Karai and the foot to advance and kidnap them all, including the rat."_

_"Very good. Come, let's join in on the fun." He ordered_

_"Wait!" Robert intervened "What of the human friends?"_

_"Oh, if they're smart, they will not interject. If not, then we will deal with them. Come!" He ordered and they all jumped down the manhole in the centre of the road._

_"Oh no, Mikey!" Lilly cried_

_

* * *

"There's nothing we can do for them. We're useless without our powers. There's no way out, we'd be playing into their hands and then we'll be captured, then there will no way to help them. We must stay out or we'll die."_

_"But the guys-" Violet cried_

_"Can handle themselves. I know this is hard, but we cannot intervene. I'm not losing you three, too."_

_"But Kim-" Lilly argued_

_"We can't! Besides, they only need the guys to draw us out. If my hunch is correct, the Shredder won't kill them unless Randy and co. get what they want, what the deal was based upon."_

_"Us." Violet whispered_

_

* * *

"If they don't get us, Shredder doesn't get them."_

_

* * *

"It's not what mum would have done-" Riley started_

_"Yes it is." Violet whispered back "Because she was smart. She would have known the plan and-"_

_"This isn't about mum!" Lilly cried "This is about them and us! Sure, mum had her ways to protect herself, but so do we. We're playing the game smart. She has her way and we have ours."_

"_Let's go before I change my mind."_

* * *

Chapter 19 – It Begins Part 1

** Turtles**

"Yeah, this will make him hate you less." Donnie mumbled sarcastically "I hope you're happy with yourself. I bet you feel pretty stupid with yourself now, don't you?"

Leo sighed as Donnie walked back to his workbench.

"Leonardo."

Leo turned around and saw his father standing silently outside his room. He sighed once more and walked over to him.

"Yes father?" He asked bowing slightly and followed his father into his room.

Leo sat in front of Master Splinter and waited patiently for his father to open his eyes and speak.

"You are troubled my son. You are letting your emotions taking over your judgement and actions. Tell me, Leonardo. What is occurring inside?" Master Splinter finally asked

Leo shifted uncomfortably under his sensei's gaze. He didn't say anything for a few minutes until Master Splinter spoke again.

"You are unaware to what troubles you, my son. Is that correct?"

"…Yes…" Leo whispered back

"Leonardo. The path to humbleness starts with admitting you were wrong and then you try to fix it. I cannot help you until you discover your inner turmoil. Close your eyes and concentrate. There you will discover the truth. Leonardo, what is your heart telling you?"

Leo closed his eyes and searched his heart and soul. His mind was filled with thoughts and emotions of Kim. How she laughed, how she always smelt like vanilla and roses, how her eyes sparkled whenever she smiled and how much he loved being with her. He loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh. He loved how much of a good fighter she was and how much passion she had for the honour of ninjitsu and how much she loved and protected her family.

When Leo finally opened his eyes, he had his answer.

"…I was wrong. I keep getting at angry every time I see Kimberley, I just…I just feel so guilty about everything and the truth is…I was angry with her at first, but not anymore…I'm more angry with myself. I'm angry at myself for getting angry at her and attacked her and I get angry at her because I'm angry at myself and I feel so guilty. Do you know what I mean, sensei?"

Master Splinter was silent for a few moments. He placed a furry paw over Leo's shoulder and forced his son to look at him.

"My son, I do understand. And better yet, I am sure Kimberley will understand when you tell her. Kimberley is a loyal and vibrant person who is very forgiving and understanding. It might take her awhile to forgive you and trust you once again, but I know she will listen. She, like her sisters, are very good at listening and are good hearted. Tell her the truth, Leonardo. Do not let your guilt cloud your judgement and push Kimberley away. I have never seen you or your brothers happier than when those four girls first walked through that door." Master Splinter answered

Before Leo could reply though, a thunderous CRASH sounded throughout the lair. Master Splinter and Leo jumped up and headed into the living room to see Karai and the foot all messing up the lair and Donnie, Mikey and Raph fighting with some of the foot. Master Splinter and Leo joined in on the fight.

"Leo!" Raph cried over by the turned over television. "Tag Team Spin!"

Leo nodded and pushed some foot out of the way and joined Raph in his fight. They linked arms and Raph bent over, lifting Leo in the air. Raph started spinning in a circle while Leo was kicking some foot ninja out of the way.

Mikey was twirling his nunchucks around and knocking out some foot ninja when one was creeping up behind him. Mikey spun around and ducked when he saw Donnie's bo staff collide with the ninjas head, throwing him across the room and into a nearby wall.

Master Splinter was speeding through ninja after ninja, but was struck from behind and thrown to the floor.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" The guys cried

Unfortunately, the guys were too distracted to notice someone coming up behind them. They were all suddenly struck from behind with a blunt object.

Leo's vision was quite hazy, but he was conscious enough to lift his head up and saw a blurry figure drop a sword and bent to their knees in front of him.

"Sleep now, Leonardo. You will set the perfect trap for my lovely Kimberley. She will be mine and then she will die." The figure laughed manically

Leo could only growl in fury as he surrendered to the darkness.

**The Girls**

"Wait, are you girls telling me that the guys and Splinter are captured and are possibly being tortured right now!" April cried as the girls finished telling her and Casey what they had heard back on the rooftops.

"Whoa babe!" Casey yelled, standing up and easing April to sit back down on the couch in their living room. "We'll get them back. The girls most likely have a plan up their sleeves. They'll rescue the guys. Right?" He looked toward the sisters standing in front of them.

"Well…no." Riley answered bluntly

"WHAT!" Both April and Casey cried jumping up

"What are you four talking about?" Casey asked

"…We can't go. It's suicidal." Lilly whispered shamefully

"So you're just gonna let them die at the hands of Shredder?" April bit back

"We never said that!" Kim cried having had enough of this. "We aren't the types of people to let innocents die because of us! Do you guys not know us at all? We're not letting Shredder, Robert, Randy, Dan or Brandon get away with this."

April and Casey were silent for a few minutes. Violet decided to break the silence and cleared her throat.

"Look, we aren't going and-"

"I thought you had a plan?" April shrieked

"No, we said we aren't going. That doesn't mean we don't have a plan." Kim answered calmly.

"Well…what does that mean? How are you going to help the turtles and Splinter when you aren't going?" April asked quietly

The girls all smiled at themselves before they looked at April and Casey.

"Well for starters…we need your help. We need your help to get Master Splinter free first, but right now, we need to do something else." Violet said sneakily

"What's that?" Casey asked willingly

The sisters smiled brightly and their eyes seemed to brighten slightly.

"We're visiting Rayon." Lilly answered.


	21. We're Off To Rayon?

Chapter 20- We're off to…Rayon?

"What do you girls mean you're going to Rayon?" Casey asked as the girls started moving furniture away from the wall at a safe distance.

"We mean we are in need of some help. Rayon is the only other place from here that can offer that help." Riley answered from behind a couch "Our mother told us a way to get to Rayon when we were little. If it works, we can speak to the elders."

Kim placed the coffee table gently by the window and walked over to April and Casey.

"Look, we know that ever since we all got here, we've been nothing but trouble and a nuisance, but we really need your help. You've both done so much for us and we can never thank you enough and now we need your help again. You have to trust us. Please." Kim begged

"Of course we'll help you." April answered quietly giving Kim a hug. "We were always gonna help you girls. We are just confused. You said you were born and raised on Earth, so how can you be so sure you're in Rayon?" She asked pulling away

"That's where you two come in." Violet called from her room. She walked back into the living room with two communicators. "We need you two to stand on this side of the void and if the symbol starts glowing red or orange you have to order us to come back here." Violet answered handing April and Casey their own headset similar to the ones the girls were wearing.

"What symbol?" Casey asked

"This one!" Lilly and Riley yelled from the floor in front of the now blank wall in the empty living room.

On the floor of the empty living room was a chalk outline of a Pentagram and the Triquetra in the centre of the pentagram. On the wall behind Lilly and to Riley's right was the Japanese symbols for Air, Earth, Fire and Water inside a large circle.

"Oh. That symbol." Casey said dumbfounded.

"If the pentagram starts glowing red, give us the warning to start leaving, because we are in the wrong dimension, but if the Triquetra inside the Pentagram stars glowing yellow, then that's the 5 minute warning sign to leave, because the energy and power for the portal is decreasing and will soon close. Got that?" Violet asked April and Casey

"Yeah, sure. Just hurry, we can't let the guys down." April said helping Kim light candles she placed at the points of the Pentagram.

"We won't. Not again." Kim assured her

April smiled and backed away from the symbol and let Casey embrace her gently.

Kim took hold of Riley's hand who had grabbed Violet's hand who held Lilly's. They were all standing in front of their element symbol. When Kim turned to them, they smiled and nodded. Kim stared at her Earth symbol in front of her and took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and concentrated. Riley, Violet and Lilly followed suit. They all started glowing a light blue and they all hovered slightly off the ground. They started speaking loudly as wind started swirling around them.

"SANDS OF TIME SHOW ME THY WAY," Kim started chanting

"TURN THE NIGHTS INTO DAYS" Riley continued

" ROSE PETALS SO LIGHT AND GRACE" Violet carried on

"SPEED US THROUGH THE VOID TO RAYON" Lilly chanted

"Now IN THIS PLACE!" They girls all finished, opening their eyes as Kim and Lilly held out their free hand towards the wall.

The wind speed picked up dramatically and the symbols on the wall started glowing and a bright white portal opened inside the circle. The girls were using their energy to open the portal and couldn't notice the Pentagram below them.

April looked down and saw that the Pentagram was glowing blue instead of red which meant they were in Rayon.

"Girl!" April cried out to them. "You can stop now! You've made it! Rayon is on the other side!"

Kim, Lilly, Riley and Violet softly breathed out and the wind speed dropped and they floated gently back to the floor.

The girls turned towards April and Casey and smiled before they jumped through the portal to Rayon, their heritage.

**The Turtles**

Leo groaned and tried to move his head, but found the pain too excruciating. He forced himself to open his eyes and moved despite the pain. Leo looked around and saw his wrists chained him to a cement wall in an empty room. His katanas had been taken off him and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. There was a ventilation shaft outside his room and a metal bolted door to the room. There was nothing besides him in his room. Leo tried to remember what happened and gasped.

"Master Splinter!" Leo cried, yanking on his wrist chains.

"Leo?" Donnie's voice echoed around him. "Are you okay? Mikey, Raph and I are trapped in our own rooms beside you."

"Yeah, I'm okay, Don. Wait, where's Master Splinter!" Leo cried back

"We don't know! I didn't see where he went. All I know is that we are in Shredder's mondo, giant tower!" Mikey's voice cried out

"Yeah, well, when I get my hands on those foot, they are gonna pay! No one messes with Master Splinter an' get's away' with it!" Raph cried out before his attempts at getting free were heard.

Leo sighed heavily and hung his head.

"We're done for." He mumbled

"Don't say that dude!" Mikey cried to Leo's right

"Yeah, Mikey's right. C'mon Leo, we'll get out of this. The girls will rescue us." Donnie added from beside Mikey's room.

"Just one problem there doc." Raph cried to Leo's left "You see your girl loves you, mine hates my guts! Can't blame her though."

Mikey and Donnie didn't know what to say, so they stayed silent.

"They may hate us, Raph, but they aren't the type of people to let someone to get hurt. No matter who they are." Leo said, thinking of Kim

"…I hope they don't come." Mikey's voice pierced Leo's thoughts

"Why not!" Raph hollered "They have Splinter! An' I don't know 'bout you Mikey, but I don't wanna get dissected!"

"But Raph-" Mikey started "It wasn't just the foot that attacked us. The quadruplets from hell knocked us out. I don't want my Lills here to save me just to risk getting caught by Dan!" Mikey growled and punching was heard in his room.

"…Mikey's right. I don't want Violet's life be threatened because of me. I've threatened her once already, I'm not prepared to do that to her again." Donnie agreed sighing

Raph and Leo didn't say anything. They didn't need too. They both knew Mikey and Don were right, and they both didn't want Kim or Riley to die because they were being selfished and wanted to be rescued. It was going to be a long night.

**The Girls**

When the bright light faded, Riley, Kim, Violet and Lilly were standing in the middle of a giant throne room of a massive castle over looking a huge lake. The throne room was at least 30 rooms in size with red draperies flowing on each wall and some were handing off the edge of the balcony over to the sides of the room. The floors were a nice polished wood and a velvet coloured carpet stretched from the step to the thrones to the front doors of the room. The step was covered in red carpet and had multiple ancient symbols of Rayon embedded in the carpet. There were four thrones that stood atop the red-carpeted step and overlooked the entire throne room. Each throne was gold and was fit for a queen. There were 4 large rectangular holes behind the thrones that were the windows.

Kim walked slowly up to one of the thrones and touched the fabric on the chair. She suddenly noticed there was a queen's cape hanging off the back of the throne. She gently picked it up and held it up. On the collar of the delicate fabric was the word that made Kim's heart stop. _Pegasus_

Riley, Lilly and Violet walked over to Kim and gasped. They all looked outside the four windows and gasped loudly. There was a magnificent lake and beach below the castle and there were beautiful trees surrounding the entire land. When they looked up at the sky, they all saw that it was a beautiful violet colour and held a beautiful city floating on top of a hovering platform encased inside a glass dome. On the other side of the lake was a smaller city.

When the girls looked closer, they noticed the castle was a blue coloured metal castle. There were platforms and hover bays on each and every side. The castle had 4 towers, four different entrances from each side of the castle and there were multiple storage buildings for horses, flying crodashas, the wind birds for transporting in the air and carriages and hovercrafts.

"Oh my god." Kim whispered in awe. "This place is beautiful, it's magnificent, it's-"

"Home" Someone finished off Kim's sentence.

The girls spun around and saw a 41 year old man with dirty blond hair, green eyes and was 6 foot tall. He was wearing a deep purple robe with red stripes down the sides that reached the floor and he had a collar that reached below his ears.

Kim dropped the cape she was holding onto back onto the throne she took it from and took out her katanas as her sisters took out their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa. Please, calm down. I am Drake, royal advisor to the elders and the rulers of Rayon. I welcome you back home, my princesses." Drake said before he kneeled before the girls.

"PRINCESSES!" The girls cried, putting their weapons away.

Drake rose from his kneeling position and stepped forward. The girls didn't flinch. The man seemed familiar.

"Yes. Kimberley, Riley, Lila and Violet Phoenix. I welcome you to Rayon, you're history. Your mother, Erika was the very first queen of Rayon. She was known as the sun queen for she was always kind and wished to fight herself rather than lead her warriors into battle. I am her royal advisor and was her close friend. When you were born, I was there while you grew up to watch over you."

"Wait! I remember you!" Riley cried. She slowly walked over to Drake and looked at him closely. "…Uncle Drake?" She asked

Drake nodded and smiled. Riley laughed and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my god! Uncle Drake!" Kim, Lilly and Violet cried, rushing over to Drake.

"We thought you died or something! Mum said you weren't coming to visit us anymore. It's been 10 years, we've missed you so much!" Lilly cried

"Oh my children, I have missed you, too. You were growing too old, I had to leave. You couldn't return to Rayon until you were ready." Drake answered

The sisters pulled away from Drake and smiled, tears threatening to fall.

"Why couldn't you have stayed? Mum and dad died, we needed you!" Kim cried

Drake smiled sadly and wiped her tears away.

"Kimberley, you didn't need me. You were more than strong enough to lead your family. That is why your mother didn't send you to Rayon the morning she died. Besides, you weren't ready. But, you are ready now." He answered

"What do you mean?" Violet asked

Drake led them to the thrones and had each of them sit down on them. Kim was sat in the centre, Riley was to her right, Violet was next to Riley and Lilly sat on Kim's left.

"Girls, your mother was queen, but when she met your father, she gave up not only her life as a warrior and powerful sorceress, but also her throne. She specifically told us not to name a new kind or queen until she announced the prince or princess when he or she was born. That day Kimberley was born, she announced that Kimberley would lead Rayon as the seasonal queen when she was old enough. When she turned 20. When you three were also born 6 months after each other, your mother was so happy. She named all of you princesses. Riley; the fire queen, Violet; the aqueous queen and Lila; the Ventus queen." Drake told the girls standing across from them.

"Wait Drake, why are we six months apart? I mean, aren't pregnancies 9 months?" Violet asked

Drake chuckled slightly.

"On Rayon, the birth of our offspring are usually 6 months, 4 months if you're early and 7 to 8 months if you're late." He answered

"Well that explains why we're all close to each other in age." Lilly said quietly

"Unfortunately" Riley mumbled jokingly

Kim ignored Riley and thought something.

"Drake, when you said we would come back to Rayon when I was 20, well, I'm 20 now. Did you know the events that are occurring on Earth would occur?" She asked

Lilly, Riley and Violet stared at Drake intently. Drake shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm sorry. And before either of you ask, I couldn't prevent nor help what happened to your parents. There was nothing anyone, not even the elders, could do. It was destiny. What happened with your parents led to your path to your turtle friends and they led you here to Rayon. I have been watching over your four since I left. I have seen you all grow up into the beautiful young women I see here now. I have seen you all grow and mature and it has been a lovely sight, but I've also seen how you overcame those obstacles and stuck together as a family. This is what your mother wanted. These new qualities have turned you all into fine princesses. I know you have lost your powers, but I have a substitute. Follow me." Drake finished walking towards the throne room doors.

The girls quickly darted after him. They past portrait after portrait of past rulers, many servants that greeted them as they passed, a dinning room, a ballroom and a library and archive room. Finally the group reached a huge room sealed. Drake snapped his fingers and the doors opened to reveal a large memorial room filled with portraits, memoirs, dedications, flowers and pedestals of past famous and powerful warriors. In one corner was Erika Phoenix's pedestal.

Drake led the girls away from their mother's pedestal and led them over to a blank wall. He pressed a block away and typed in some security codes and the wall moved. Behind it was a chamber with 12 stone pedestals holding up 12 different stone vases. The chamber was cold and dark, only lighted with many fire torches. There was a chain barrier around each pedestal and had a plaque on each one.

Drake stopped and turned to the girls.

"To beat the Shredder and save your friends, you will need powers. The Shredder is known on Earth for his knowledge of the dark arts. Your skills are impressive, but a foolish attempt. You have come to Rayon for help, that is what you will get." He spoke seriously before he raised his arms.

Orange energy engulfed Drake and swirled around the girls then around each vase. The energy split and lifted four separate vases into the air and they hovered behind Drake.

"In each vase is the remaining power of the 12 Greek gods of Olympus. The energy you saw tested your personality to determine which god you most suited and what power you would be able to control. Concentrate on your inner soul and embrace this power." Drake ordered gently as he closed his eyes and the girls too closed their eyes.

Each vase opened slowly and white light embraced each girl and lifted her into the air. The light intensified and transformed them into 4 gods of Olympus. The light faded and the girls were gently placed back onto the floor.

Drake's power placed each vase back on their pedestals and he looked over at his young wards he swore to guard and protect to his queen.

Riley was wearing a beautiful dark red floor length dress that opened up in the middle, showing little cleavage. The dress had gold chains across her rib cage, the edge of the fabric that opened up to her cleavage and went over her shoulders and attached back to the dress behind her back. She wore gold earrings, her hair was placed in a nice curled bun behind her head with a curl framing her face and she wore a gold bracelet on her right bicep. Her shoes were now dark red outline and heel with gold straps on her feet and she held a black trident in her hand.

Violet's hair was a little longer than before and was let down except for the middle parts of her hair that her pinned behind her head. She wore a lovely light pink, almost peach dress with a pink sash across her rib cage. The dress went across her right bicep and across to her left shoulder where the fabric parted, one over the shoulder and joining back to the dress and the other across her left bicep to join back to the dress behind her and the two parts were tied where her heart is. She had 3 pink lines of jewels in her hair as her crown and her shows were light pink, strappy sandals.

Lilly's hair was let down and was wavy with a gold headband crown in her hair. She wore gold earrings and a gold necklace and a gold bracelet just below her right elbow. Her dress was a gorgeous dark pink dress that hung over her left shoulder and went to the floor. It had a hole in the fabric at the edge of her right rib cage and the hole was surrounded with gold fabric. Her shoes were now golden heels with multiple gold chains covering her foot to her ankle.

Finally, Kim's hair was in a long ponytail hung over her left shoulder and some of her hair was curled and plaited on the crown of her head with a blue jewelled headband crown. She wore gold hoop earrings and a gold bracelet on her right bicep. Her dress was a beautiful white that turned a light blue than darker blue at the bottom of the dress and the pieces of fabric that was attached to the dress at her shoulders and back. Gold linen was embedded around the V point in the dress and at the rib cage and gold hoops held the fabric of the dress at her shoulders to the rest of the dress. Her dress was accompanied with dark blue heels.

Drake smiled at the four and laughed at how shocked they all were.

"You expect us to beat the Titans dressed like this? Maybe at a costume party." Kim mumbled disappointedly

"That's not a costume. That represents your new position and power." Drake answered, hiding back his chuckle at Kim.

"Power? Power's good. I like power…Why do I like power?" Riley asked Drake

"Because you are the goddess of war. You hold the power of Ares, the god of war. His power has transformed you into the goddess of war and bloodshed." He answered

"Ahh. Well, I guess that explains the pitch fork."

"It's not a pitch fork, it's a trident. Be careful, that's a formidable weapon."

"Right on. Who wants to fight?" Riley asked holding up the trident towards Lilly

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Lilly answered, twirling some of her hair.

"You're the goddess of love. You now have Aphrodite's power flowing through you. She has transformed you into the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality." Drake answered with a straight face.

Violet, Riley and Lilly started giggling while Kim rolled her eyes.

"Naturally. Well, then that must make me the goddess of sanity because I find this ridiculous." She cried exasperated

"Actually, you have domination over the earth and all it's natural elements. This isn't much different from your original powers. You have been chosen to bare the powers of Demeter. She has transformed you into the goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature and the seasons." Drake replied

"Oh. Well that's not so special. I could control the earth before, what's so different now?" Kim asked

"Kimberley, my child, these powers you four have control over are the most powerful. Your powers have control over rain, lightning, earthquakes, tsunamis, hail storms and wind storms. Any natural disaster, storm or element known on Earth and through the cosmos is running through your veins. You must be careful, you all must."

"Just think of the catastrophic damage that are powers could do, Kim. Our powers can start WWIII with Riley's rage, we might accidently start a new race of humans with Lilly's love powers and you could end the world with your powers. We must control our emotions. This isn't like before with our original powers. If we lost control, we lost them, no harm done, but with these powers, if we lose control, we lose ourselves and become someone we're not. We become murderers." Violet answered from beside Kim.

Kim, Lilly and Riley stared at her. Violet shrugged her shoulders and stared at the now laughing Drake.

"Girls, Violet has adapted the powers of the Greek goddess Athena. Flowing through Violet's veins are the powers of the virgin goddess of wisdom, crafts and battle strategies." Drake answered the four confused looks.

"Well, at least that orange energy knew what our personalities were like." Riley joked

Everyone was soon laughing when a beeping sound came from the girls' communicators they still wore.

"_Girls! Get out of Rayon! The triquetra in the Pentagram is glowing yellow! Quick, you have 5 minutes to get out of there before it closes on you four!"_ April's voice sounded over the communicators

The girls screamed and started panicking.

"Drake! Quick, what's the fastest route back to the throne room? We need to get home!" Kim cried

Drake used his powers and they all transported back to the throne room. The girls turned around and saw that the portal had opened and was slowly closing. They turned to Drake and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks so much, uncle Drake." Violet whispered

"You are welcome your heinesses." Drake answered pulling away. "Just remember, my children. You are always welcome back home on Rayon. You are free to rule Rayon or to stay on Earth, or even both. Live a good life. I'll always be watching over you….where necessary. Go, quick." He urged

The girls nodded and ran towards the portal. Kim lagged behind and ran and hugged Drake as he kissed the top of her head.

"You are hurting, child. This is normal. Let it hurt, it is natural. Love is the greatest risk you'll ever take, the greatest experience you'll ever have and the greatest pain you'll ever feel. It's fantastic. It's worth it. Do not be afraid to take that risk. We were born to take risks. What's riskier than love? Take away love and our universe is a tomb." He looked Kim in the eyes. "For all sad and painful words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'"

Kim nodded, briefly hugged Drake once more and rushed to the portal, just making it. Kim's head was fuzzy and she felt the wind rush around her. Kim fell to the ground with a thud beside Violet. When she looked up, April and Casey were already helping them all up.

"So, how'd it go?" Casey asked holding back his laughter at the dresses his friends wore.

"We can now execute our plan." Kim smiled and looked at Violet who had already started drawing up battle strategies with the goddess of war.

Kim, Lilly and Casey laughed and joined the pair. April stood back, her mouth agape. She slowly walked over to her friends and stood next Riley, staring at her trident.

"Okay, the plan and dresses I get. But why does Riley have A TRIDENT!" April shrieked


	22. It Begins Part 2

**Warning: Swearing and violence in this chappie! You must be over 13 to read **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 21- It Begins Part 2

**The Turtles**

"Okay, if I have to last another 5 minutes in here, I'M GONNA' BREAK THAT DOOR DOWN!" Raph cried thrashing against his wrist bounds.

"RAPH CAN IT!" Leo hollered from his room.

Truth was, everyone was feeling that way. They had been locked inside those rooms for 5 hours and no one had come through any door of the cells. Leo had come to think that these four cells were all inside one massive room. Leo was slowly going insane and it didn't help that he knew he was going to die at the hands of Shredder, of all people, and while the love of his life still hated him.

The door to the room outside his cell creaked open and the sound of multiple footsteps entering was heard. The door slammed and each figure walked to each of his brother's cell doors. The door to Leo's cell opened and Randy stood in the doorway.

"Hello turtle. At last we meet." He spoke cruelly, slamming the door behind him.

"So you're the great Leonardo master Shredder despises so much. Whadya do? D'ya swim in his personal sewer?" Randy laughed

Leo growled and thrashed against his chains.

"What do you want, Randy!" He yelled ferociously

Randy gasped mockingly before his face twisted into an evil smirk.

"Looks like dear sweet Kimberley told you a little about me. Did she tell ya' about the night of 3 times?" He laughed evilly and punched Leo in the face. "Don't know why she went from hero to zero, but hey, bitches like her belong to freaks like you."

"SHE IS NOT A BITCH!" Leo hollered kicking Randy across the face, sending him into the wall.

Randy just stood up and wiped the dribble of blood from his mouth.

"Clever little mutant." He sneered facing Leo once more. "Look, you better give up now. Otherwise, you won't survive. Simple as that. So what d'ya say? Hmm?" Randy asked 'politely'.

Leo scoffed and thrashed against the chains once more.

"I'm dead either way so I'd rather kick your behind for what you did to Kim!" He yelled

Randy laughed and clutched his stomach dramatically and pretended to wipe a tear away.

"What I did to her? Oh please, that is too rich. It's so rich, it must be fattening!" Randy walked over to Leo and leant on his right arm against the wall. "Maybe you should be thinking about what you did to her, I mean, she sure does remember that more than what I did to her."

Leo growled once more and kicked him in the gut, then again in the face.

"You bastard!" Leo bellowed

Randy just shrugged and sneered.

"If that's me, then who are you? Leonardo, the attacker? The murderer perhaps? Well, you almost murdered my lovely Kimberley."

"She isn't yours!"

"And she isn't yours!"

"Be that as it may, I'll protect her, no matter what."

"Oh how pathetic!" Randy hollered walking around the room and stopped in front of Leo again. "I mean c'mon! What can you do when you're stuck in here? Huh! Man and I thought orange boy next door was dumb. But you take the cake!"

Randy turned to leave but stopped just by the door.

"Kimberley might not be mine yet, but she will be once more. Then she'll be disposed of."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Randy just laughed and left, slamming the door once more. Three similar door slams were heard before the group of men left the room.

"Dudes….we are never gonna' see our babes again." Mikey sighed

The sound of mutters could be heard above the cells. Leo looked up and listened intently to the sounds. It was like it was moving, then the sound of it falling. It landed with a double thump in the ventilation shaft outside Leo's cell.

"Ow! Get your butt off my face." One voice muffled quietly

"I will when your arm is removed from my neck." Another more clear voice answered quietly.

"Okay I've got it open. When I say 3 we move. Got it?"

"Yeah, totally. But aren't we gonna die?"

"That's why we go on three-AH!" The first voice cried as the two fell to the floor. "OW! Why did you do that?" They hissed, hitting the second voice.

"What? You said three!" They replied

The two figures quickly went to Leo's cell and the sound of something electronic sounded. Within 1 minute the door to Leo's cell opened and Violet and Lilly stood there with Violet holding a device that opened the door. Violet and Lilly were both wearing their new leather outfits they had on all those hours ago when they heard Randy's rant.

"What's up stranger?" Lilly giggled before she ran over to Leo and grabbed a key from her pocket and unlocked Leo's chains.

Leo fell to his feet and regained the feeling in his arms and straightened his back before he grabbed Lilly and hugged her. When he let go, Lilly and Violet quickly set to work on Raph's cell. Leo looked around. He was right about the room, it was massive and made of metal. There was a ventilation shaft above his head that Vi and Lilly fell through and there was a table over by Mikey's cell with all of their weapons on them. Leo ran over to it and grabbed his katanas.

"Oh shell! I'm free!" Raph cried

"Shhh!" Violet and Lilly shushed Raph as he ran over to Leo and grabbed his sais.

Violet used her mechanism and opened the door to Donnie's cell and saw Donnie chained to the wall like Raph and Leo had been. Donnie looked up and his face held shock. Violet quickly rushed over to him hugged him. She took out another key and unlocked Donnie's chains. He fell onto his knees and waited for the feeling to come back to his arms. Violet didn't wait, she fell to her knees too and held onto him tightly. When Donnie could move again, he hugged back before he kissed her passionately.

"I'm so sorry, Donnie." Violet whispered, tears silently falling down her face.

Donnie wiped her tears away and smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Vi. Shredder's always been after us, this is not your fault." Donnie sighed "I wish you hadn't come. Robert's here. I don't want you to get hurt, Vi. You're my main priority."

Violet smiled and kissed him on the lips softly.

"I told you that night at the fundraiser that you were stuck with me and I meant it. Wherever you are, I'll be there too. You're not getting rid of me that easily." She giggled

Donnie took her hand and led her out of the cell and saw Mikey holding tightly onto Lilly's waist as they exited Mikey's cell.

"How'd you guys find us?" Leo asked Vi and Lilly.

Violet smiled and took out Donnie's shell cell from his belt.

"You really didn't think we'd let you guys out of our sight now did you?" She asked

Leo chuckled and they all heard something. They all hid in the shadows as the door opened. Leo gave the signal to attack and the guys all attacked. Their weapons clanked against a sword and two sticks. The guys looked at the intruders and saw April and Casey and Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" The guys cried and embraced him, which Master Splinter returned.

"My sons, I am so glad you are all okay." Master Splinter said happily

"I'm sorry we have to do this guys, but we need to get out of here fast before we're caught. Now c'mon!" April urged as she, Casey, Lilly and Riley all led the others out.

They passed many corridors and foot ninja that were easily taken care of. They burst through a door up ahead and found themselves in a large hall. There was a grand staircase leading to a second level with a balcony, 3 chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there were many foot ninja and Reaper Dragons everywhere. Karai stepped forward from the foot and held her katana out threatingly.

"Hold them down!" She ordered and some foot ninja took hold of everyone, except Violet and Lilly and held them down and chained them once more.

Karai slowly walked up to Lilly and Violet.

"Leave them alone!" Donnie cried

Karai ignored him and signalled for some foot to hold them.

"Let me go!" Lilly yelled as she thrashed against the foot ninja that held onto her arms.

"I don't think that's possible dear Lila." A voice sounded from the stairwell

Everyone looked up and saw Randy, Brandon, Dan and Robert there with the Shredder.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the abominations!" Shredder bellowed. "This will be your end, turtles! Death will come soon to you and your friends, but first-" Shredder clapped his hands and two Reaper Dragons came out from behind the balcony holding Kim, gagged and fighting her captors.

"Kim!" Leo cried

"NO!" Violet and Lilly hollered helplessly

The Reaper Dragon pulled Kim over to Randy. He laughed and moved his face closer to her and caressed her cheek. She tried to pull away, but the Reaper Dragon pushed her into Randy's hold. Randy held onto her, as Kim was helpless.

"What's up Kimmy-kub?" He sneered

Kim grumbled against the fabric over her mouth, her eyes narrowing.

"What's that Kim? You want a kiss?" Randy laughed before removing the fabric over Kim's mouth and kissed her lips, ignoring Kim's attempts to push him away.

CRASH!

A giant hole in the east wall was created and Riley stepped through the dirt cloud in her leather gear. She smirked as she chucked around a piece of TNT in her hand.

"Did I miss the party, boys?" She asked innocently

"Bitch." Brandon greeted, his eyes narrowing.

"Bastard." Riley greeted back, her own eyes narrowing.

"Foot ninja, Reaper Dragons, attack!" Shredder ordered

Riley just smirked and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, multiple copies of Riley appeared and started attacking the foot and Reaper Dragons. In all the commotion, a foot ninja accidently released the bounds that held Leo down. He smirked triumphantly and grabbed his katanas and ran at Karai. She quickly turned around and countered with her own blade.

"What's wrong, Leonardo? Are you attacking me to release the rage inside you? The rage you feel for yourself for what you did to Kimberley?" Karai sneered

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Leo roared slashing his katanas at Karai, but she dodged.

"Oh, but I do, Leonardo. You should have seen her face when you raised your katana to her throat. Or when I captured her. She was too weak and emotional to try and protect herself...unfortunately her sisters escaped." Karai bit back venomously.

She suddenly pinned Leo to the floor with his katanas thrown half way across the room from Leo. He was trapped, but Karai kept talking.

"You say you're all about morals...BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD MORALS OR HONOR! You and your brother, hothead, judged those sisters for the very same reason you don't go topside...difference. You did the exact same thing you're afraid humans will do to you, judge you for being different!" Karai then released herself from Leo and returned his weapons to him. He was confused.

"And you have the right to say that I am without honor and morals!" She spat

Leo was weak, but he didn't let it show, instead he listened to what he was hearing, all of his family was.

"You're human friend was too weak to fight against the torture I bestowed on her here." The brothers flinched "BUT, she wasn't hurting. She repeated over and over that she deserved what she was getting. Not even I would have pictured some creatures such as you that "protected" those girls as the ones to screw up their minds so much that they believed they deserved torture. Her sisters did not think that, which is why I wonder why she is the leader." Karai snickered "I am telling you this, Leonardo, to make you realise the extent your outburst created. And soon, THEY WILL ALL DIE!"

Leo cried out in anger and pain and charged at Karai only for her to disappear then reappear behind him and knock him over and pin him down, again.

"Did you think this was a game?" Karai roared out, so out of character "Did you think this was fun? She didn't! She believed you! And how do you repay her for her and her sisters' kindness? By attacking them!" She released him and started punching him. "She trusted you! She didn't judge you!" With every sentence Karai punched Leo.

"They all put their lives and hearts in your hands! They all trusted you and your brothers! They felt happier than they had in a long time! They are who you and your family should be! They felt apart of your family! They loved you all!" The turtles perked their heads up at Karai at that. She had temporary stopped hurting Leo and was breathing heavily as was he from trying to dodge her attacks.

The guys were confused at the fact Karai knew this much and she disappeared then reappeared somehow. They looked around for Lilly, Violet, Riley and Kim and saw them beating up Shredder. Randy, Brandon, Dan and Robert already laid on the floor unconscious. Raph and Leo's guilt intensified at the truthfulness of Karai's words.

Karai turned back towards Leo who was with his family. She stalked towards him and whacked him on the side of his face, throwing him aside from his family.

"LEO!" Everyone cried

Master Splinter looked intently at Karai, he thought he had seen pain, remorse and guilt thrash through her eyes. She slowly started walking towards Leo who couldn't stand up.

"You must feel pathetic right now." She tormented "Hearing the way your friends are going to die. Makes you think..." She started and bent to meet Leo's eyes. "What would have happened if you hadn't attacked Kimberley, hurt her up emotionally and physically and chased her away."

Leo's eyes grew with rage and he gave her an upper cut and she flew back, but she flipped back up in time to dodge his second attack and sent him flying back the way he came. Karai started laughing for an odd reason and she started walking towards Leo again who was knelling on his knees.

"You know this was their plan. They didn't care that they were risking their lives! Kimberley and Riley are risking their lives for you after what you did to them! They wanted to come and free you!"

Suddenly Karai stopped walking until she was hovering above Leo, still on one knee worn out and had given up. They hadn't realized that Shredder had defeated the girls or that Randy, Brandon, Robert and Dan had regained consciousness, or the fact the foot were undefeated. Everyone looked up at Karai, waiting for her next move, but she just snapped her fingers. April, Casey, Splinter and the guys were released from their chains suddenly. They were all shocked. They ran up to Leo and they all stayed on the floor together. No one noticed everyone else in the room was watching them all intently.

"Where's the girls?" April cried suddenly

Everyone's hearts froze and dropped when they didn't see them. Shredder laughed at them.

"I have defeated those miserable girls! They have perished at my hands!" He hollered

Karai turned towards him, Randy, Robert, Dan and Brandon and smirked.

"Oh really?" She asked

Then bright lights engulfed Karai and three Reaper Dragons. There appeared the real Phoenix sisters that were supposedly hunted by their hunters. Kimberley used her god powers and disguised herself as Karai, while her sisters disguised themselves as Reaper Dragons. No one knew, not even Casey and April.

"So that's what they meant by not really going, but still having a plan." Casey mumbled to April who could only nod in response.

The girls smirked, looking at Shredder and their hunters.

"Tsk, tsk." Riley taunted "You would think metal head here would know which version of us he defeated before bragging about it."

The four of them started laughing. Shredder growled ferociously. All the laughing stopped.

"Where is Karai?" He demanded

Kim smirked and stepped forward.

"Oh she took a nice little nap when I knocked her out." She pretended to look at a watch. "By now she should be in custody with the police. How sad." She sneered

Shredder growled even louder.

"You will pay for that!" He clapped his hands once more and a bulky guy with jet black hair and multiple rings on his left hand walked in.

The girls gasped. They all transformed into their god outfits and took a defense position.

"You killed our parents!" Kim hollered, remembering him leave her parents house that night she and her sisters came. He was the one her parents were too angry to talk about.

The man chuckled evilly.

"That I am. I am David, Randy's father. It's so great to finally meet you, Kimberley." He sneered

Kim tensed up and growled.

"You'll pay for that!" She hollered as storm clouds suddenly gathered around the room.

Violet touched Kim's arms lightly and the clouds disappeared.

"Nice trick. I thought you lost your powers." Brandon smirked

"Guess again!" Riley threatened

"I know, I know!" Dan cried jumping up and down. "They got new powers!"

"Shut it, fat ass!" Lilly hollered

"Oh, Lilly. You wound me." Dan chuckled

"This ends now!" Leo cried, stepping in front of Kim as his brothers, friends and sensei did the same.

"Guys no!" Violet cried, touching Donnie's arm lightly. "We can't let you get hurt!"

"We'll take that risk!" Donnie cried back

"Fun!" Robert cheered, holding up a sword to Donnie. "Lets see who is the better man. Oh wait! I already know who!" He laughed

"ENOUGH!" Shredder hollered "Foot ninja, Reaper Dragons, ATTACK!"

And the fight began. Everyone split up and took care of themselves, keeping an eye out for everyone else.

Kim held her own, trying not to use her powers in fear of losing control like Drake warned. Instead, she used her faithful tantos to unarm her opponents and sliced them across their chests.

Violet and Donnie tag teamed and were fighting side by side, flipping over each other every so often to defeat incoming ninjas. Or Violet used her new powers and sent them flying with telekinesis.

Riley was having so much fun with her trident and causing mayhem, destruction and fire to engulf the field. Raph kept sparing glances at her and couldn't help but smirk at her. He did miss her.

Mikey was fighting up against Dan and kept looking out for Lilly, but it was pretty difficult when the guy she last slept with was attacking him.

Master Splinter, April and Casey had already taken care of some foot ninja and were starting on some Reapers. They were going pretty well until Shredder crashed the party and threw them all into the opposing wall, knocking them unconscious.

"NO!" Kim cried before she too was thrown against a wall.

Kim lifted her head and saw Shredder attack her friends, her sisters than Leo and sent him into another wall. He was already too tired from his fight with her, so that blow knocked him out cold. Randy picked Kim up and threw her to the ground a few feet away on top of rubble from the hole in the wall that scraped her back. Kim groaned in pain.

"Maybe you should give up now!" Shredder cried at Kim as she rolled onto her stomach, not bothering to move.

"Never!" Kim hollered as she ignored the pain and blood staining her dress.

She saw Shredder approach Leo's unconscious body and he threw him against another wall.

"Leo!" Kim yelled as she laid on her forearms, her head barely raised.

Kim suddenly realized. Her dream. This was her dream. Her powers were god-like, because they were the power of a god. Kim started to panic when she saw Robert, Dan and Brandon pick up and throw her sisters threw the wall, creating another hole next to the one Riley made earlier past the unconscious bodies of the guys, April, Casey and Master Splinter.

Shredder started to advance on Leo's unconscious form and fury started to ignite through Kim when she saw this. She saw those four bastards laughing at her and her sisters and friends. Kim's eyes glowed the brightest green they ever had before as her body started to rise into the air. The winds started whirling, the lights started flickering and the earth started shaking. Kim's dress blew violently around her and she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth in anger.

Kim's body glowed a light gold. She held out her arms to the sides and the wind in the room picked up speed. She turned her hands into fists and the earth started shattering and cracking open and many plants starting breaking through the walls and headed towards the Shredder. She had no control.

"KIM!"

It was too late. The plants that broke through the walls had already picked up Randy, Robert, Dan and Brandon and started flying them across the room into different walls. Shredder tripped and fell into the opened earth, his hand gripped the edge. Kim glided down to meet him and smirked evilly as her eyes shone brighter.

"It's not nice to piss off mother nature." She spoke calmly

The chasm in the ground only opened wider and more plants crashed through the building. Randy grabbed a sword and threw it at Kim, but she deflected it without harming her. She turned to him. A giant hole opened below him and his dad and swallowed them up, sending them down to the fiery pits that lay below. The chasm closed up and Kim turned back to the Shredder. She held up her hand and a column of earth built underneath her, raising her into the air. The ledge holding Shredder grew smaller and moved further away from her. She watched him struggle to hang on to the edge.

Riley awoke and slowly stood up. She walked out the hole and saw everything that was going on.

"Oh no." She whispered

She saw Shredder dangling from the edge of the earth as Kim watched, her eyes a dangerous forest green. She turned and saw her friends and sisters waking up and finding them shocked at what they saw.

Riley noticed Dan, Robert and Brandon had a spell book and were somehow using their own magic to destroy some plants that were fighting them. A chasm opened behind them and Riley stopped for a minute.

'Life in prison or death? I'll be kind.' She thought

She raised her trident in the air and aimed at the trio. Electricity shot out the end and penetrated the plant, releasing the boys and sending them down to the earth as Riley waved goodbye.

Riley turned back to Kim and saw her shrinking Shredder's rocky ledge.

"You piss off mother nature, then I'll guarantee you, YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed as the earth disappeared and Shredder fell to his doom.

The remaining Foot and Reaper Dragons fled the building only to be caught by the police. Kim kept using her powers and the entire building was breaking away piece by piece. Kim's sisters were scared, they ran as close to Kim as they could.

"You did it, Kim! You found the power you needed! Now it's time to give it back!" Violet screamed. "We have to return to normal! We have our lives back!"

Kim slowly turned to her sisters. They thought she was going to let go of the power, but instead, she disappeared.

"NO!" Violet, Lilly and Riley cried.

"You weren't supposed to do that!" Riley cried

"Where has she gone?" April asked quietly from behind the girls.

Lilly turned towards her and hung her head low.

"Who knows. She let the power consume her." She whispered


	23. Saving Kimberley

Chapter 22- Saving Kimberley

Riley turned towards everyone and sighed.

"C'mon, we're leaving. The cops'll be here soon." She said quietly

Violet, Lilly and Riley held hands and they all concentrated and transported everyone back to the turtle's lair.

Violet opened her eyes and borrowed Donnie's laptop and started searching for Kim.

Riley and Lilly took out a small crystal on a piece of string and a map and started swinging the crystal around.

Master Splinter cautiously walked up to the three girls.

"My children, thank you for saving us today. I am grateful and I promise we will find Kimberley." He said quietly

Riley looked up at the old rat and smiled slightly, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks Master Splinter, but she isn't Kim anymore." She whispered, turning her attention back to the map.

Mikey tried getting Lilly's attention, but failed. He sighed and turned on the television. A special news report was on and it was showing disastrous weather occurrences.

"What do you mean Kimberley is not Kimberley? What has happened, Riley?" Master Splinter asked, stopping Riley once more.

Riley sighed heavily and looked at Master Splinter with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand." She whispered

"Then make us understand." Raph said as he walked over to Riley and wrapped his arms around her.

Riley was tense for a few moments, but finally relaxed against him, returning the embrace gratefully.

Raph placed his head on top of hers and gently threaded his hand through her black hair.

"It's alright, Riles. We'll find her. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving. I'm not letting you go." He whispered

Riley couldn't help but smile at that.

'How does he know that's what I thought he was gonna' do?' She thought

Raph looked behind Riley and saw the faded ghost figure of Riley and her mother Erika. Riley held thumbs up to Raph while Erika smiled and nodded her head before they both disappeared.

Riley pulled away from Raph and looked him in the eyes. She opened her mouth to say something when a bright light came through the lair. The guys jumped up prepared to fight when Drake came through the light.

"Drake!" The girls cried, embracing the man.

He held onto them softly and looked them in the eyes.

"My children, congratulations. Your mother would be so proud of you." He said quietly

"Uncle Drake, we can't find Kim anywhere." Lilly whispered quietly

"You are afraid?" Drake asked astounded

The girls nodded. Drake chuckled slightly.

"My girls, you are all princesses of a great realm, you have just defeated a long term enemy, faced the killer of your parents, have dealt with the powers of Greek gods and witnessed Kimberley's god powers and you're afraid of not finding her?"

"…It does sound stupid…" Violet mumbled

"You girls are strong. I know you can find her. Just think like her. You know her better than anyone else. Where does she go and what does she do when she has the powers and emotions of a god?" Drake told them

The girls nodded. Drake clapped his hands and three vases appeared. The same white energy engulfed the girls again. When the light faded, the girls were back to normal in their black leather outfits. They saw the white energy return to the vases and Drake sealed them once more with a spell. He kissed their foreheads.

"Girls, I know you'll find her. Good luck, your majesties." Drake bowed before bright light surrounded him and he disappeared.

"Who was that guy?" Donnie asked confused from behind Vi

She turned around and smiled at him.

"He raised us until we turned 10. We found out he's a Rayon royal advisor. Our mum was the queen, apparently." She said sheepishly

"Which would make you-" Donnie started

"Princesses" Lilly finished for him

"Whoa dudes, what is with this weather?" Mikey asked from his spot on the couch

Everyone crowded around the TV as the reports showed terrible wind speed limits and trees falling and heavy rainfall.

"Kim. Kim's what's up with this storm." Violet answered

"What do you mean?" Riley asked

"Remember what Kim did to Shredder? The massive wind speeds and earthquakes?"

"Yeah."

"When you have power over the earth like the gods did, it's bound to suffer your emotional baggage."

"And like Drake says, our power comes from our emotions. Okay, okay. So if you're a god and you're angry and you're taking it out on the city, where would you go?"

"Somewhere high where I could enjoy the damage I was inflicting." Lilly answered

**Empire State Building**

Kim was standing on the very top of the Empire State building, soaking wet from the rain. She raised her arm and several flashes of lightning struck down on New York City. Violet and Riley orbed in holding an umbrella.

"Kim!" Violet cried

"Stay away from me." Kim muttered

"We're taking you home." Riley said

"To your family." Violet added

"What family?" Kim asked

"To your baby sister. Lilly. Remember her?" Riley asked

"**S**he needs her older sister." Violet continued

"She already lost her parents, don't take her sister away from her too." Riley pleaded

Kim turned back to the city then disappeared again.

The remaining sisters sighed. Riley orbed her and Violet back to the guys' lair in flames of fire.

When they got there they saw Kim was already there soaking wet. Master Splinter, Lilly, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, April and Casey hurried them away to the dojo so Kim and Leo could talk. When Leo heard the door close, he spoke.

"Hi."

Kim didn't say anything. She just stood there, staring at him.

"Look Kim-"

"Why?" Kim interrupted him

"What?" Leo asked

"I said, why? Why did you move yourself in front of me to protect me? Why were you angry with what I was saying when I pretended to be Karai? Why were you so worried about that hologram me in the hands of Randy?"

Leo was silent. His gaze fell to the ground.

"You asked me to trust you. And I did. You wanted me to leave. So I left you alone. And now you want me to just watch you love me?"

"It's not that simple." Leo whispered

"Then make it simple." Kim cried, "Because I'm trying really hard to understand."

Leo looked deep into Kim's eyes. He saw the inner turmoil he was causing her.

"Kim, you have to know that I love you. I love you so much. I know I was the biggest jerk on this planet, but I can't watch you walk away. I won't. You mean too much to me. Knowing you were different from what I thought changed my life, but not being with you breaks my heart."

Kim wiped her tears away and stared at Leo.

"If that's true-"

"It is."

"If that's true-" Kim forced out loudly, "Then why the darkness? What clouded your judgment to attack me?"

"You did." Leo answered honestly

"Don't you dare try and blame this on me, Leo. DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I'm not trying to!" Leo cried

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Kim hollered

A deafening silence filled the lair. Multiple pairs of eyes observed the two from the dojo doors.

"He is so going to get fried by lightning." Lilly whispered

"Quiet melon head!" Riley hissed

"You know you love me." Leo broke the silence. Kim scoffed. "I know you love me. Everyone knows you love me. Don't fight it, Kim. You can't fight this. Not this."

"Like hell I can!" Kim hissed

Storm clouds gathered around Kim's head once more. Riley rushed in and grabbed hold of Kim's upper arms and forced her to look at her.

"Don't let your emotions take control!" She cried shaking Kim. "Leo isn't worth this pain!"

Violet quickly rushed over to Kim and took her hand and stared at Leo.

"Open Leo's heart to reveal, that part which only Kim feels, send it back from whence it came, but don't protect him from the pain." She chanted

"What did you-AH!" Leo cried falling to his knees, holding his chest.

"Leo!" Everyone cried rushing over to him.

Leo ignored his family and friends and stared at Kim. His face was twisted in pain, but he finally knew how much he was hurting Kim. The storm clouds around Kim started disappearing. Lilly walked over to Kim and looked her in the eyes warily.

"Kimmy-kins?" She asked timidly

"I don't want to go back." Kim whispered, her eyes still glowing slightly.

Master Splinter walked over to Kim and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"You must let this power go, Kimberley. You must not fight this. Just let it go."

"…I can't…" Kim stuttered.

"Yes you can!" Riley cried. "You dealt with Randy, the Reapers, Shredder and Karai all on your own! You fought for all our lives and avenged mum and dad!"

Lilly walked over to Leo and helped him up.

"You feel that?" She whispered. Leo nodded. "That is 9 years of pain and misery running through my sister's veins and you've increased that. You have to help my sister, Leo! Help her!"

Mikey pulled Lilly away from Leo and held onto her as she cried. He tightened his arms around her and whispered comforting words to her.

"Kim, now isn't the time to get scared!" Leo cried, startling everyone. "You've done what you've always wanted to do and I'm proud of you for doing so. But, you can't get scared and run away." Leo walked over to Kim and took her in his arms. "You don't have to run anymore. You're done running. Just stop running." He whispered

A bright white light engulfed Kim's body that made everyone shield their eyes. The light swirled around Kim's body slowly transforming her back to normal. The light flew into the air and disappeared, leaving Kim to fall unconscious in Leo's arms.

"Oh thank god!" Violet yelled, rushing over to Kim

"I think we've had enough gods don't you think?" Lilly giggled

Riley looked at Leo as he stared down at Kim. She touched his shoulder gently and he looked at her.

"What was she afraid of?" She whispered

"She was afraid of starting over again." Leo answered. "She's been running for so long, she doesn't remember slowing down and relaxing. She doesn't remember what it's like to live a normal life."

"No wonder she's uptight." Lilly mumbled jokingly

"I thought it was from lack of action." Riley joked

Violet punched Riley in the arm and smiled.

Leo continued staring at Kim's face that looked so peaceful. He still had her emotions running through his body, but he didn't care. He was feeling the excitement and love she had for him before, during and after they were together and how scared she was when he found out her secret. He also felt her fear that she was refusing to slip through to the surface. She still trusted Leo. And that's what scared her the most.

"I'm sorry." Leo whispered, kissing Kim lightly on the forehead.


	24. What Now?

**For TMNTxKreativ-tankex16.'D, thanks for always reviewing and keeping me going! You're an awesome person! ****P.S. I might not update in awhile due to 2 week exam block. **** Read and Review and Enjoy!**

_Previously on The Hunters and The Hunted:_

"_You know you love me." Leo broke the silence. Kim scoffed. "I know you love me. Everyone knows you love me. Don't fight it, Kim. You can't fight this. Not this."_

"_Like hell I can!" Kim hissed_

_Storm clouds gathered around Kim's head once more. Riley rushed in and grabbed hold of Kim's upper arms and forced her to look at her._

_

* * *

_

_"Open Leo's heart to reveal, that part which only Kim feels, send it back from whence it came, but don't protect him from the pain." Violet chanted_

"_What did you-AH!" Leo cried falling to his knees, holding his chest._

"_Leo!" Everyone cried rushing over to him._

_Leo ignored his family and friends and stared at Kim. His face was twisted in pain, but he finally knew how much he was hurting Kim. The storm clouds around Kim started disappearing. Lilly walked over to Kim and looked her in the eyes warily._

_

* * *

_

"_Kim, now isn't the time to get scared!" Leo cried, startling everyone. "You've done what you've always wanted to do and I'm proud of you for doing so. But, you can't get scared and run away." Leo walked over to Kim and took her in his arms. "You don't have to run anymore. You're done running. Just stop running." He whispered_

_A bright white light engulfed Kim's body that made everyone shield their eyes. The light swirled around Kim's body slowly transforming her back to normal. The light flew into the air and disappeared, leaving Kim to fall unconscious in Leo's arms._

_

* * *

_

"_What was she afraid of?" Riley whispered_

"_She was afraid of starting over again." Leo answered. "She's been running for so long, she doesn't remember slowing down and relaxing. She doesn't remember what it's like to live a normal life."_

_Leo continued staring at Kim's face that looked so peaceful. He still had her emotions running through his body, but he didn't care. He was feeling the excitement and love she had for him before, during and after they were together and how scared she was when he found out her secret. He also felt her fear that she was refusing to slip through to the surface. She still trusted Leo. And that's what scared her the most._

"_I'm sorry." Leo whispered, kissing Kim lightly on the forehead._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 23- What Now?

"Careful" Riley hissed as she watched Leo pick Kim up slowly and take her into the infirmary.

"What do we do now?" Lilly whispered holding her arms close to her chest.

"You could stay here." Mikey offered wrapping his arms around Lilly.

"Or you could stay at our place till this all blows over." April suggested smiling.

No one noticed Violet wander off from the group and took out her vibrating cell phone from her pocket.

"You are all most welcome to stay here, if you so wish." Master Splinter added

Riley looked around at everyone she had grown so close to in the last few months. She looked over at Raph and smiled.

"Yeah, we would like that." She answered

"We can't." Violet's voice interrupted.

Everyone turned towards her and saw she was standing against the far wall by the lab and was clutching her cell phone tightly in her hand. She sighed heavily and looked up.

"It's the cops." She whispered, "They want us to come in for reports and all that."

"What else aren't you telling us, Vi?" Lilly asked walking up to her sister and hugging her, followed by Riley.

"They are putting us in the witness protection program. They're going to make sure that what happened to mum and dad doesn't happen to us."

"Isn't that good?" Riley asked as Violet shook her head sadly.

"The police know you live here in New York. They are now putting you under the protection of the government incase Shredder comes after you. They're going to put you somewhere they think is safe and make sure no one knows." Donnie finished

Everyone was deadly silent as Leo exited the lab.

"Hey girls." Leo said quietly. They looked up at him. "Kim's out of it, do you want me to help you take her back to April and Casey's?" He asked

The girls shook their heads, as tears fell down their faces. Riley forced her tears away and snapped her fingers. Her leather outfit transformed into a simple pair of blue jeans, a magenta halter neck shirt, a red cardigan and black heels. She started walking out the lair.

"Where you going, Riles?" Violet asked, holding Donnie close.

"To the police." She answered numbly, exiting the lair.

Raph sighed and ran after her. He saw her up ahead in the sewers about to climb the ladder up to the surface. He took hold of her hand carefully. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Can I help you?" She whispered

"No. But can I?" He asked

Riley was silent. Raph took that as a bad sign until Riley spun around and forced her lips onto Raph's. When they broke apart, Riley had a smirk on her face.

"What-" Raph started

"I missed you." Riley whispered, gently kissing Raph again.

Riley broke away to catch her breath and smiled, before holding Raph close.

"How'd you know I just needed you there?" She asked

Raph sighed and chuckled slightly.

"Let's just say a part of you pointed me in the right direction." He answered

"Yay, you're back together!" Lilly cheered from behind the two.

Riley didn't move. She simply lifted her head and saw Mikey, Lilly, Violet and Donnie behind them. Lilly was no longer sad. She wore a long white and black striped T-shirt, black jeans and white boots while Violet wore a nice pair of black jeans, a long creamy yellow jumper top and cream sandal heels.

"They said all of us…that's conscious anyway." Violet said quietly as Riley smiled.

"C'mon then, let's get this over with." Riley mumbled, before she kissed Raph once more and the three sisters climbed the ladder up to the surface.

The guys opened the sewer lid a little and watched the girls walk onto the street, but were quickly ambushed by reporters.

"Whoa, news travels fast." Mikey mumbled

Donnie and Raph didn't say anything as they noticed Riley mumble 'No Comment' and grabbed her sisters and continued on their way to the police station.

"This. Is Bad." Raph groaned

"Yeah, but did you see their faces when they got topside in the daylight? No black camouflage outfits, no weapons, no worries, no hassles. Just a normal life."

"Yeah, without us." Mikey sighed "Maybe they deserve a life more than us."

"Take the word 'maybe' out of that sentence, Mikey and you're absolutely right." Raph sighed, dropping the sewer lid carefully.

* * *

While the girls went to the police station, April and Casey went back home when they were sure it was clear. Leo decided to watch over Kim as she rested in the infirmary. He sat by her side and gently took her hand in his, watching her peaceful face.

"You deserve better than this, Kim." Leo whispered, heartbroken. "If I hadn't been such a jerk, you and your sisters wouldn't have had to save us and you wouldn't be hurt right now. And you wouldn't be as heartbroken as you are now."

"My son?" Master Splinter's voice made Leo jump.

Master Splinter slowly walked over to Kim's side and sighed.

"My son, a kettle watched never boils. Kimberley will not wake up just because you will it. She needs a lot of rest, my son. She hasn't been sleeping well. Let her be." He advised

"Why hasn't she been sleeping well?" Leo asked

Master Splinter realized his mistake and sighed heavily.

"Leonardo, Kimberley had constant dreams each night. She came down to the lair last night and asked for my help. I told her that she was actually having visions, visions of her using god-like powers to destroy the Shredder. A voice called out to her in her sleep. She thought it was your voice, my son."

"Mine? Why?"

"The vision consisted of the Shredder hurting everyone she cared about. She lost control of her powers and unleashed them. She believed she was hurting you. She vowed to me that she wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not you. However, she confided in me that if or when she did lose control, she wanted you to be the one to stop her, by any means necessary. She wanted you to kill her, because she knew someone who hated her would have the willpower to do it."

"Well that makes me feel this big." Leo indicated with his fingers with only a small amount of space between them.

Master Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Leonardo, I know you were wrong, but so does she. Take the time to talk to her and make up for it. Do not leave her life, my son. This is the one time she and her sisters need you and your brothers the most."

With that, Master Splinter turned and exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. Leo turned his attention back to Kim and took hold of her hand again.

"I'm so sorry I made you think I hated you, Kim. Please forgive me." He whispered

* * *

**6 hours later**

"Freedom!" Lilly cheered as she, Riley and Violet stepped out of the police station and into the New York night.

"I swear my hand may be sprained from all that signing of papers." Riley grumbled, rubbing her left wrist.

"Mine too, although, Lilly and I weren't the ones signing Kim's documents, too. So glad I'm not the oldest or even second eldest." Violet giggled

"Oh, ha ha, Violet." Riley grumbled once more as the girls walked through the streets of New York happily.

"Hey guys, look!" Lilly cried out, running over to the shop window of a store that was closed.

"What is it, Lilly?" Violet asked walking up to the window. "Wow!" She cried out

Inside the window was a beautiful deep purple gown with gold designs all over it. The dress had a slit up the left side and went around the dummy's neck. The Dummy also wore lovely purple heels.

"Man, now that we have our lives back, I can be the fashion designer I've always wanted to be." Lilly murmured daydreaming.

"And I can obtain the skills to be a doctor." Violet mused

"And I can teach kids self defense or become a detective and Kim can become that famous writer or archeologist she's always dreamed of being." Riley voiced

"Wow, we can actually do all that and more." Lilly said quietly, reality finally sinking in.

"Yeah, we can go camping like we used to." Violet replied

"Or go rock climbing and skiing in New Zealand." Riley added

"Or travel the world as a band like our younger selves wanted." Lilly finished

The girls all sighed contently and continued their way to the sewers. Unbeknownst to them, Donnie, Mikey and Raph had gone topside to pick the girls up when they stopped and listened to their conversation.

"If they stay with us, they can't do all those things." Mikey whispered sadly

"They wouldn't be able to travel or go on tour as a band." Donnie said

"They wouldn't be able to fulfill their dreams." Raph added

Donnie looked between his two brothers. And they all silently nodded in agreement before they all took off into the night and back home.

* * *

"Guys, we're home!" Riley called out through the emptiness of the lair.

Nothing greeted the two girls when they arrived at the lair.

"Where are they?" Lilly asked, looking all around the lair.

"Maybe they went out on patrol." Violet suggested

All those thoughts flew away from her mind as she saw a note on the kitchen table.

"Riley, Lilly, come here. Take a look at this." Violet called

Riley and Lilly quickly ran up to her and read the note.

_Dear girls,_

_We are so glad we've met you, you have no idea. But, the guys and I have all agreed that we can't be in your lives anymore. We know you all have dreams to follow and things planned for the future._

_For you to do any of those things, you can't be living in the sewers with us. We don't take away your chance at a normal life. You all deserve this so much. We can't let you four down anymore, that's all we've done since you met us._

_Although you made us the happiest we've ever been, all we've done is cause trouble and screw your already screwed up lives even more. We want you to live the life you four should have had. You can't do that with us around you._

_Lilly, you can't be that famous fashion designer or create many mundo cool comics._

_Violet, you can't become the doctor who wants to save lives or go camping._

_Riley, you can't teach kids how to not get attacked and lead a childhood like you or go skiing in New Zealand._

_Kim can't be an archaeologist or become a fantastic writer or songwriter being cooped up in the lair. She can't find herself a great life or a guy that treats her the way she deserves if she stays here with you three._

_But most of all, you all can't go on tour as a band. You've all got amazing talents that shouldn't be wasted. These are your dreams and we want you to follow them. We can't and won't stand in the way of the life you four deserve and should be entitled to have._

_Just know that we love you and always will. If you could all do one thing for us, one thing, that's all, it's this. Have a great life. Be fantastic and lead a normal life. Keep in contact with April and Casey and head for the stars and achieve your dreams._

_All our love,_

_Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael_

_xxx_

"Those assholes!" Lilly cried out snatching the letter from Violet's hands and scrunching it up and throwing it away from her.

Splinter heard the cry and walked into the living room to see Riley, Lilly and Violet silently crying.

"My children, what has happened?" He asked worriedly

Violet scoffed and grabbed the letter and passed it to Splinter.

"Ask them!" She cried, storming into the lab and slamming the door behind her.

Master Splinter read the note and raised his eyebrows.

"Why would my sons do this?" He asked

Lilly shrugged, not confident to stop her voice from chocking. Riley held Lilly and looked at Master Splinter sadly.

"They think we deserve a better life, but what they don't understand is that we had a better life with them. They don't know that they are our better life." She said quietly

The lab door opened and Violet came out with Kim's limb body on her back.

"So, Kim's getting a piggy back, which means we have everything." Lilly said numbly, wiping her tears away.

"Where are you children going?" Master Splinter asked as the girls stood together and faced Master Splinter.

"Don't know. Tomorrow the government are taking us to our new apartment. But, tonight we are at April and Casey's one last time. We're meeting Inspector Brown at the police station at 7am. Thanks for everything Master Splinter." Riley finished walking up to the old rat, kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

Riley pulled back so Lilly could hug him for both her and Violet. When Lilly pulled back, Riley gently took her sister's hands and orbed them all away in flames of fire.

"My sons, what have you done?"


	25. Starting Over?

Chapter 24- Starting Over?

Kim groaned as she slowly started to awaken from the darkness that beckoned her. She tried moving her hand, but felt that it was trapped in something. Kim moved her head slowly over to her side and opened her eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Kim?" A voiced echoed through her mind

Kim's eyes adjusted to Lilly sitting in a chair beside her, her hand clutched firmly around Kim's. Kim smiled as Lilly's eyes widened.

"Oh thank god! You're awake!" She cried throwing her arms around Kim. "Are you okay?" She asked pulling away from her

Kim laughed gently and tucked some golden hair of Lilly's behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Lills. Where am I?" Kim asked, looking around the room.

"Guess!" Lilly cried happily

Kim groaned and massaged her temples.

"April and Casey's apartment?"

"Nope! OUR OWN APARTMENT!" She cheered standing up and twirling around.

Kim looked around the room she occupied. Her room was quite a big room with a television in front of her bed, a giant bookshelf with all of her old books placed in the corner by the TV, a nice dresser sat to her left, a huge desk and computer sat on the other side of the television, facing away from her, but next to double doors opened to a giant balcony. A giant walk in wardrobe filled with all of her new and old clothes, and secret compartment for her weapons was build to her right. Kim's bed was a queen size bed with white covers in between two bedside tables with lamps and a tray of tea and cookies on them and nice midnight blue painted walls surrounded her.

"Wow! ... Wait …when did we get an apartment?" Kim asked

Lilly squealed and jumped on Kim's bed.

"6 days ago! The Inspector that captured Karai talked with the government and they helped us buy this place and enrolled us in college and gave us like $3000 to start our lives over!" She squealed

Kim smiled at Lilly's happiness. She stopped.

"Wait, six days? How long was I out?"

Lilly stopped and turned serious.

"A week. You were so out of it that you didn't notice Leo came in and talk with you and stayed with you. Not to mention all the loud talking or Riley's cry when we came back from the police station." Lilly giggled "You didn't even notice when Casey helped us take you here when we finished unpacking and decorating this place. You scared us, Kim."

Kim sighed and pulled Lilly onto her lap and held her.

"I know Lilly. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do that again. And I know I can keep that promise now."

Lilly smiled and tackled Kim in a fierce hug.

Two hours later, the girls allowed Kim to get out of bed and gave her a tour of their new apartment. They showed her the kitchen that joined with the large living room and second balcony and their photos and memories hung, placed and sorted throughout the room on shelves or walls, the 2 bathrooms, the spacious room for guests and the new rooms her sisters had to themselves. The girls stopped by a closet by the front door.

"What's up you guys?" Kim asked suspiciously

The girls smiled evilly and opened the closet. They all stepped inside the large closet filled with boxes and Violet pressed a hidden button behind her. The closet was a hidden elevator. The girls all screamed as the elevator shot down. When the door opened, it revealed the girls' old lair. Kim turned around and smiled at her sisters.

"Couldn't give it up, could you?" She laughed as her sisters tackled her to the ground in a hug.

When they released Kim, she looked around the lair.

"Hey guys, where's the turtles and Splinter?" She asked

Violet and Lilly flinched and looked away. Riley took Kim's arm and led her away to her old study.

"What's going on, Riles?"

"Ever since we took those asses down last week, reporters have been swarming us trying to get the inside gossip on us Phoenix sisters. They keep asking about new albums and music careers and what happened in the past and stuff like that. The guys thought it best to take us topside then not come back. Vi and Lilly have tried finding time to go down to the sewers, but can't get past the reporters. The guys don't know where we are since the police took us in when he got topside. It's like they abandoned us or something."

"Why would they do that?" Kim asked

"I think they wanted us to lead a normal life. The life we never got to have." Riley answered quietly

"That is just plain stupid." Kim mumbled angrily "But if that's what he wants, then fine. I don't care anymore." Kim turned to leave, but stopped and stared at Riley. "Did you reverse the spell?" She asked

Riley knew what she meant and nodded. Kim smiled slightly and sighed.

"Looks like we're starting over again, Riles. Just without the guys. But I don't care." Kim whispered before she left the study.

Riley scoffed and bowed her head, her hair falling over her face.

"I don't care either." She whispered, ignoring the tear that ran down her cheek.


	26. 6 Weeks On

Chapter 25- 6 Weeks On

6 seconds pass and I still hear your voice,

6 minutes pass and I still long for you,

6 hours pass and I still ache for you,

6 days pass and I still wish to see your face,

6 weeks pass and I would wish to be with you,

6 months pass and I still love you,

My 6 things: to hear you, long for you, ache for you, to see you, to be with you, to love you.

My 6 things count less than my wish to be together still.

"That's lovely, Kim. What is it?" Lilly asked as she leaned over Kim's shoulder as she sat on her balcony.

"It's something I've had in my head all day." Kim answered quietly

Lilly pulled a seat next to Kim and sat down with her. There were beautiful vines covering the railing and pots of plants in the right corner. A small table separated Kim and Lilly's chairs. It was silent as Lilly looked at the night sky and listened to Kim's scribbling in her notebook.

"That was for Leo, wasn't it?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Kim stopped and sighed, looking at Lilly.

"Yeah, your point?" She asked

"Well, why can't we look some more? Well, why can't we look at all? I mean the reporters are dying down. It has been 6 weeks, Kim."

"Lilly, for these past 6 weeks, you've hated his guts, now why do you suddenly want to find him?"

Lilly didn't say anything. Kim continued writing in her notebook.

"Because I love him." Lilly finally whispered

Kim sighed, stopped writing, placed her notebook on the concrete floor of the balcony and sat at the edge of her seat, pulling Lilly into her in a hug.

"I know you do, Lills. But, he gave you a chance to be a fashion designer. Don't you like that? You've already designed two great dresses that are now in stores." Kim tried to comfort Lilly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't compare to the joy I got whenever Mikey was around. He was, he is great. I miss him. I want him in my life. What's the point of living without love? Without love, our earth is a tomb." Lilly replied

"That's what Drake said." Kim whispered

Lilly looked at Kim and smiled slightly.

"I love my life, Juliet, but I love Mikey more. I just wish we could talk about them. It's been 6 weeks and none of them have come. The more thought I put into this, the more I start to believe Mikey doesn't love me anymore. I don't know." Lilly sighed

"Lilly, if you're not happy, then how about we all go through with plan B." Kim suggested

"But, we only came up with that if we were unhappy and didn't like this idea of a 'normal' life."

"Yes, I know. Are you happy, Lills?" Kim asked

"…No…" She answered as Kim nodded

"What about you two?" Kim called back into her room, knowing her other two sisters were ears dropping.

Violet and Riley poked their heads outside and shook their heads slowly. Kim sighed.

"Alright then. There you go. Plan B it is. We'll meet up on the roof." She whispered, pulling back from Lilly and stepping back inside. "I'm going to class now, don't wait up." Kim called back carrying her notebook with her.

"It's 7pm." Violet said checking her watch, "Which class is this?" She asked

"Archaeology, I think. I mean she had her creative writing class this morning." Riley replied

Violet shrugged and left, knowing Kim was overworking her classes quickly so she would be too busy to stop and think about Leo or so she could leave the country and be as far away from him as possible. Or both.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She called back to her sisters

"Goodnight" Lilly and Riley called back.

They were left in silence. Riley walked up and leant against the balcony's rails facing the beautiful ocean not too far from their apartment.

"Do you miss Raph?" Lilly asked quietly

"Everyday." Riley answered back truthfully, still facing the ocean.

"Do you think about them?"

"No."

"Why not, I mean you miss him-"

"Why should I?" Riley hissed, gripping the rail tighter. "They're the ones who dropped contact with us because we got our lives back. They disappeared on us before we got back from the police station! All they left was a BLOODY NOTE!" Riley cried out, "They don't care about us. They never did."

"Oh, who are you kidding?" Lilly mumbled sarcastically

"I'm not kidding anyone. I miss him, so what? He dropped contact, that's fine by me. I don't need him anyway. I don't care." Riley mumbled, finally facing Lilly.

Lilly didn't say anything. She simply stared at her broken sister.

"They could have told us before they disappeared, if that's actually the case." Riley stood up and walked to the other side of the small balcony with her arms crossed over her chest, keeping contact with the ground. "They just left. They vanished without so much as a goodbye, well, not in person anyway."

"Would you have been able to let him go if they did?"

"No." Riley snapped her head towards Lilly. "Don't make it sound like I cared for him. Don't you dare!"

"But didn't you? Even just for awhile?"

"Look, Lills, you can mope around the apartment all you like, but I refuse to stay in a pit of mourning when I could be doing something else. He's gone, fine. Let me live my life. Now drop it!"

"I know you did and I also know that you still do care for him." Lilly stated calmly

"I said drop it!" Riley cried, kicking the small table in between the chairs, tipping it over.

"I won't drop it until you say what you really feel. Sure, I understand you and Kim don't want to so Vi and I don't worry, but you keep these things inside and then you blow up and that's when we worry. You can't bottle your emotions up. You and Kim need to talk to us."

"Since you think you know me so well," Riley started, sitting in the chair Kim occupied earlier. "Tell me what I'm feeling. You've known me for 18 years. Just spread it out on the table and tell me."

"You just kicked the table-"

"Lilly."

Lilly sighed and took a deep breath, looking Riley in the eyes.

"You always try to hide the pain you're feeling. Both Physical and emotional. You and Kim are the same; you both just push those feelings back and go on like there's nothing bugging you. Now Riley, I'm not dumb, your badass attitude is just a cover up. You use your attitude as a cover, while Kim puts on a mask. Frankly, Vi and I hate it."

"How do you know that?"

"I see it in your eyes. Kim's too. Every single time you're both hurt, your eyes give it away. Your eyes are blank and cold. I hate it. They've been like this since Raph and Leo attacked you and Kim. I want my sisters back, Riles. I grew up with my idol. Violet grew up with Kim as her role model. Right now, we aren't seeing those role models. In fact, we're seeing two girls drowning themselves in pits of denial. Usually it would take Vi and I maybe 2 days for you to open up. It's been 6 weeks and neither of you have told me anything. I only know Kim misses Leo, because I read her poem 10 minutes ago. Do you not trust us, is that it?"

"God no! Kim and I trust you two so much! We love you so much and there is no other people we've trusted more." Riley explained "But, we also trusted them."

"Look, I know you want to curse every bad word in every language you know at him for ditching you just when you forgave him and I don't blame you, really I don't. But if you don't start opening up to your sisters, both of you, then you are just going to waste away. I've seen Kim at that point when Randy hurt her and us. I don't want to see it again. I especially don't want that to happen to two sisters."

"I've said all I needed to. Look I'm cured!" Riley cried, standing up. "Thanks for the talk, doc, but leave the doctorness for the doctor in training, i.e. Violet." Riley mumbled walking over to the double glass doors Violet had closed earlier.

"What did you tell him?" Lilly asked quietly, "You said you trusted him. What did you tell him?"

Riley froze with her hand on the glass door's handle.

'Dammit, so close.' Riley thought desperately

After a few moments Riley took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the glass. She wouldn't admit it, but she was a mess. Lilly was right, her eyes were cold and dark. She could literally see the fire burning in her eyes and not from her powers. No. This time, she didn't have them. This time, she couldn't blame it on her powers. It hurt her seeing herself like this. Maybe Lilly was right, she was trying to hide it from everyone. Even herself.

"You know how it took two days for me to open up?" Riley said barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Lilly answered

"He never had to do that," Riley finally opened up as she looked at Lilly and sighed heavily. "I told him everything about me and the past and all that shit…except the whole secret powers thing. He didn't judge me when I told him about Brandon. I expected him too, cause I judged me, but he didn't. He taught me to not judge myself. In return, I didn't judge him. All he had to do was stop me from, I don't know, punching a punching or something, then spin my world around and ask me. When I looked into his eyes, it took all the strength I had not to tell him." Riley revealed, turning back around to her reflection.

"Why?" Lilly asked

"You know I used to yell at him a lot." Riley chuckled lightly at all the times Riley yelled at Raph unexpectedly, "But I guess, I don't know, it felt like I started to yell at him just to have someone to listen to me. And soon… it was like it was more than that. I began talking to him and I found something. Trust. We would go around the sewers for a walk and just talk."

"You cared." Lilly went up to her sister and hugged her around the shoulders, "You still do." She whispered

"Care about what?" Riley snapped, slipped out of Lilly's hug and stared at both of their reflections. "No one is here to care about. And I'm fine with that. I don't care." She answered looking away from her reflection

Lilly still didn't say anything. She stared sadly at her elder sister.

"Aren't you going to say 'Who are you trying to convince, me or you'?" Riley asked sarcastically looking at Lilly's reflection.

Lilly sighed and walked closer to Riley. She stood behind her and looked Riley's reflection right in the eyes sadly.

"No. Because, quite frankly, we both know the answer." She answered before she entered the apartment again, closing the balcony doors behind her.

"Why should I care?" Riley growled at her reflection. "They chose to leave us. He chose to leave me. Why should I give a shit?"

"Because I still give a shit about you, Riles." a voice answered from behind Riley.

Riley jumped and spun around to see Raph leaning against the balcony rail.

"Don't call me that. You don't deserve to call me that." Riley hissed

She glared at Raph, before her gaze fell to the ground. Riley didn't want this to be another nightmare. She woke up too many times in the night from a nightmare where Riley was fighting Brandon and Raph wasn't there. Or the time where she was walking at night and she saw Raph on the rooftops. She would follow him and try to talk to him, before he simply disappeared and she was left alone, again.

"You know I enjoy causing you misery." He answered, smirking away.

"Congratulations, you hit the jackpot!" Riley cried sarcastically turning around to move toward the door again.

"Riley." He said sternly, stopping her in her tracks, "I… hate that we had to do this. I hate that I had to watch my brothers change and wither away each day. The plan was stupid, it sucked, alright?. I just wanted you to have a normal life, we all did. But I didn't want to lose you in the process. I… I miss you."

Riley turned to look at him with a fiery glare for the first time in weeks, stubbornly forcing back her tears that threatened to fall.

"You have no idea how much I hate you right now." She mumbled

From what he got from the conversation between her and Lilly, she's been hiding her feelings away for too long. He took a few quick steps toward her and took her in his arms, holding her arms against his plastron. Riley began to try and push against him. She tried to hit him in his chest and shoulders. She wanted him to let her go, so she could beat the crap out of him and curse him for all that she was worth in every language she knew. He held on tight and let her fight, but this time he promised that he wouldn't let go. He promised her that 6 weeks ago and he was sure he was going to keep that promise.

He lowered his head to one of her ears.

"Just stop. Tell me." He whispered

Riley stopped struggling and let her choked sobs escape her mouth.

"I miss you… so much." She choked out through her tears.

Raph gently pulled her forward and placed a hand comfortingly in her hair, as he rested his chin against her head. Riley soon slipped her arms around his neck tightly.

"You don't have to miss me anymore, kitten." Raph whispered

He moved Riley's face toward his and leaned down toward her. Their lips touched softly and eventually molded into a demanding, romantic kiss between the two.

"What took you so long?" Riley asked when they broke apart.

"We all had to decide to come up. We all had to agree to abort the plant. Besides, the police hid you four pretty well." Raph smiled

"How come you all decided to abort the plan now? What made you re-think this plan of yours?" Riley asked

"Splinter was disappointed in us for letting you girls go, but then he helped us get our minds in check. He got us to realize we were idiots for letting you girls go in the first place. He told us what you said when you found our note." He finished sadly

"What did I say?" Riley asked slyly

"That I was your life." Raph answered

"Good. You know that now." Riley smiled cheekily, tightning her grip around his neck. "Now remember that."

Raph chuckled and pulled Riley closer, his face millimeters from hers.

"Oh, I will." He answered before he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Violet rolled in and out of sleep. She couldn't keep her mind off of him. No matter how much she tried to distract herself with her college work, no matter how much she slept or ignored his existence, she couldn't forget Donnie.

Whenever she could fall asleep she had nightmares that the Reaper Dragons and Robert were back, as if Kim never took them all down. She would dream that Robert and Donnie went head to head and Violet couldn't do anything. Before she knew it, she would see Donnie take a fatal hit and he would die by her side. She couldn't do anything each time.

"Donnie!" She cried, her body jumping up, her breathing coming out in uneven, loud gasps.

Violet tried calming herself down. When her breathing returned to normal she noticed it was 7:45pm. Kim would be back from classes soon. Violet stood up from her bed and changed into a pair of jeans, a purple long sleeved top and a long jacket with a black scarf.

Violet opened her bedroom door and bumped into someone.

"Sorry Donnie." She apologized

Violet started walking down the hall and was about to go out the front door when she stopped, her eyes opening in surprise. She ran back down the hall and saw nothing there.

"I need more sleep." She whispered

Violet shook her head and turned around once more and bumped into someone again, only this time she fell on her backside. Violet just laid there and groaned.

"Phoenix luck working true to form." She mumbled

"Need a hand, Vi?"

Vi looked up at the voice and saw Donnie standing above her, offering his hand to her. Vi smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him down with her before she tackled him in a huge hug.

"Thank god!" She cried, "I thought I was going mad!"

Donnie chuckled and hugged her back tightly.

"No, you're not crazy." He answered, pulling back from Vi. "Vi, I'm so sorry I let you go. I was the most idiotic turtle I know. I've already let you down once and now twice. I'm so sorry. I know you can't forgive and forget like you did last time and I underst-" Violet placed her hand over Donnie's mouth, shutting him up.

"Donnie, just shut up and kiss me." She smiled

Donnie smiled and happily obliged, pulling Violet onto his lap.

* * *

It was 8pm and Violet and Riley went down to the lair with Raph and Donnie, unbeknownst to Lilly. Lilly didn't hear that the guys were back, because she was listening to her headphones and creating some new designs in her room.

"Maybe pink is a better colour for next season." Lilly mumbled

Her stomach suddenly grumbled, bringing Lilly out of her thoughts.

"Yep, definitely break time." She said quietly, thinking her sisters were asleep.

Lilly quietly stepped out of her bedroom in her yellow pajamas and long pink, silk dressing gown and made her way into the kitchen. As Lilly poured herself a cup of apple juice, she noticed that the living room balcony doors were open.

"Who left those opened?" Lilly asked aloud

She walked over to the double glass doors and shut them slowly and quietly, locking them in place. When her gaze met the glass she gasped and spun around, but saw nothing. Lilly looked around her and shook her head. She made her way back to the kitchen and grabbed her juice and a fresh apple from the fruit bowl. When Lilly walked back into the living room she screamed and dropped everything she was holding. Right in front of her, leaning against her living room couch was Michelangelo.

"You weren't hallucinating." He spoke up quietly

Lilly was speechless. She slowly walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. Before Mikey could blink though, Lilly's hand had collided with Mikey's cheek.

"OW!" He yelled, "What was that for?"

"For leaving me shell for brains!" Lilly screamed, tears threatening to fall.

Mikey recovered from the shock and was about to comfort Lilly when she stepped away from him.

"Why did you do that, Mikey?" She asked chocking on her unshed tears. "I was always on your side. How could you do that to me! I needed you now more than ever! Why did you ditch me?"

Mikey didn't say anything. He felt guilty and Lilly was right. He did ditch her, and right at the time she needed him the most.

"I thought you deserved a better life than one with me." He finally answered

Lilly calmed down and walked up to Mikey, gently tilting his face to meet hers.

"And you didn't think the better life was with you?" She whispered

Mikey was shocked. Master Splinter had told him that that was what the girls thought, but to hear Lilly say it was another thing indeed.

"You really can be stupid sometimes, Michelangelo." Lilly giggled, capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

When they broke away, Mikey kissed Lilly's nose.

"I love you babe." He whispered contently

"I love you, too."

"By the way, my bros took Vi and Riley down to the lair. They need some alone time." Mikey said, hiding his laughter.

"Wait, what about Leo? Isn't he coming after Kim?" Lilly asked

"No. He said he wasn't good enough for Kim."

"He's dumber than I thought!" Lilly cried, running to her room and changing into black jeans and a white shirt with some old runners. "Quick, we have to get Leo to change his mind!"

"Why?" Mikey asked

"Because Kim is leaving to Rayon!" Lilly yelled, running up to Mikey and shaking his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, pulling Lilly's hands off his shoulders.

"We all had a plan B if we weren't happy with our normal life. We planned to leave and go to Rayon and rule it. We all agreed tonight before Kim left for her night classes at NYU. But she doesn't know you're all here. She doesn't know that Vi, Riles and I don't want to go! Kim's still going to leave, because she isn't happy, because she doesn't have Leo!"

"Well let's go then!" Mikey cried, grabbing Lilly's hand and racing out into the night.

* * *

Mikey and Lilly burst into the lair, disrupting Violet and Donnie talking quietly on the couch in the living room.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Donnie asked

"Where's Leo?" Mikey demanded

"Right here." Leo answered walking down the stairs.

Mikey ran up to Leo and started shaking his shoulders.

"You are such a stupid turtle!" He yelled

"Why?" Leo asked, pulling Mikey away from him.

"Because she loves you, Leo!" Lilly cried

"Who, what, huh?" Leo asked totally confused

Violet and Donnie quickly ran into the conversation.

"Kim is leaving for Rayon, tonight!" Violet cried

"If you don't catch her, she will leave and rule Rayon, because she's too unhappy to stay here! Leo, Kim won't come back if she thinks there's nothing to keep her here! She won't ever come back!" Lilly cried

Leo's eyes grew wide with shock, then with determination. He jumped over the railing of the stairs and ran into the dojo and came back out with his katanas and raced out the lair.

"Good luck, Leo!" Everyone cried after him.

* * *

'_Hi, this is Violet, you know the drill'_ Violet's voice message replied over Kim's cell phone.

"Vi, it's Kim. I finished class late and I'm about to head to Rayon. Where are you guys? Call me back ASAP." Kim said, shutting her phone and heading up to the roof of her apartment.

When Kim reached the roof, she took out a piece of chalk and drew a big circle and the triquetra symbol in the centre. She stood in the very centre.

"I guess they'll follow later." Kim mumbled as she closed her eyes and begun the spell to conjure the portal to Rayon. "Sands of time show me thy way. Turn the nights into days. Rose petals so light and grace. Speed me through the void to Rayon, now in this place." Kim chanted

Bright light erupted in front of Kim, making her shield her eyes. When the light faded, Kim looked and saw a swirly portal in front of her, showing her the fabulous landscape that was Rayon. She looked down at herself and noticed that the spell also transformed her into one of the princesses of Rayon.

Kim giggled and spun around in the gorgeous dress.

The dress Kim was wearing was a lovely light blue halter neck that wrapped around her neck and left her back bare. Jewels were embedded along the fabric the crossed across her chest and around her neck. The dress wasn't tight or skinny so she couldn't walk, but is wasn't a Cinderella dress either. It was a nice dress that slightly came out at the middle and gave her a nice figure. She wore her hair down and curled with white high heels and a diamond bracelet. When Kim placed her hands on her head. She felt her tiara. It was a beautiful horizontal crescent diamond encrusted moon tiara. It had ridges through the tiara in a swirly pattern and dark blue jewels were delicately placed on each ridge.

Kim took a deep breath and was about to step through the portal when a distant cry stopped her.

"KIM!"

Kim spun around and saw the distant figure of Leo jumping over rooftops trying to reach her in time. When Leo saw Kim, he was shocked at how beautiful she looked, but he finally caught up to her and gently grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Kim, please don't go." Leo said, regaining his composure.

"Why?" Kim asked sadly.

"Because I love you, that's why. Kim, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I'm sorry for not being there, I'm sorry for attacking you, I'm sorry for making you feel so hurt and vulnerable and I'm so sorry that I made you think I hated you. I don't hate you. I love you so much. I don't want you to go. Please, stay, stay here with me, please." He pleaded

Kim looked into Leo's eyes and finally saw something that she desperately wanted Leo to express towards her since she'd known him. Trust. Leo hadn't shown her trust and she did despite the fact he hadn't, that's why she was always scared. It was never about her trusting Leo, it was that she trusted Leo so much despite the fact she didn't know if he trusted her. But now she knew.

Kim smiled as tears brimmed her eyes. She laughed slightly and nodded.

"I'll stay, Leo." She answered

Leo smiled the biggest smile ever. He laughed happily. He picked Kim up and spun her around and around. When Leo placed Kim back on the ground, he crashed his lips onto hers and Kim happily returned the kiss.

Finally, the need for air got too desperate and they broke away.

"Kim, I love you so much." Leo whispered when he caught his breath.

"I love you too, Leo." Kim whispered before kissing Leo again.

A crowd of cheers was heard behind the two. They couple broke apart and saw all of their family and friends standing by the door to the roof, smiling widely.

"Kim's not leaving!" Lilly cheered running up to Kim, followed by Riley and Violet.

Kim laughed as her sisters ran up to her and tackled her into a hug, almost making them fall into the portal. When all of the girls embraced each other on the ground a bright, golden light surrounded the four making the guys, Splinter and April and Casey cover their eyes.

Kim, Lilly, Riley and Violet all rose into the air slowly and individually, they were each surrounded in a different coloured light. Kim started glowing a light green and her dress faded away and she was dressed in a pair of casual jeans, a light blue V-neck, cross-cross top that was tied in a bow behind her and a denim jacket. The light faded and Kim floated back to the rooftop.

Lilly was surrounded in white light that swirled around her, before she floated back to the ground.

Violet was embraced in blue light that wrapped around her body before it faded and Violet drifted back to the ground.

Finally, Riley emerged from red light and was back onto the cement rooftop with a smile.

The sisters all looked at each other and smiled widely before they busted out laughing on the rooftop floor.

"What was that?" April shrieked

When the girls recovered from the laughter, they stood up and smiled.

"That was this." Kim answered before her eyes glowed a nice, calm forest green and she raised a giant column of earth underneath her, raising her into the sky.

"And this." Riley added, conjuring some fire and she started flipping around the roof with the fire, being careful of everyone else.

"And a little bit of this." Violet contributed, jumping into the air and conjuring some water than freezing it into ice and slid around the ice trail she created as she rode her frozen water.

"And finally this." Lilly cheered jumping into the air and spinning around, creating a tornado around her, spinning her around the building.

Their friends laughed as the girls had fun with their powers. Finally Riley stopped making fire and whistled for Violet to get down. Violet nodded and jumped off her ice trail as Riley melted it. Kim brought the earth column down and grabbed Lilly's foot as she descended.

April ran up to the girls and hugged them tightly.

"I'm so glad you girls got your powers back!" She cheered

"Yeah, so are we." Kim mumbled when April pulled back.

Kim looked around at her sisters embracing their turtle and smiled when her own turtle wrapped his arms around Kim's waist from behind. She leant back against him and smiled contently, closing her eyes.

'So are we.' She thought 'It means we're all happy.'

'I agree.' Kim heard Riley's voice inside her head.

'Ditto' Violet thought

'Totally wicked' Lilly mentally cheered

Kim laughed quietly, opening her eyes and looked at the night sky.

'I think we're gonna be okay, mum.' Kim thought 'I think we'll be okay.'


	27. Epilogue

**I don't own Alone No More by Ricki-Lee. Thanks for all of you for reviewing this story! Enjoy the final chapter!**

Chapter 26 – Epilogue

_Life is always changing course. Sometimes they go as planned, and sometimes they don't go they way you planned at all. In this life, we only did have each other, now we have great friends and great boyfriends who have accepted us and love us for who we are. Sure it was a rocky start, but the hottest finish has the coldest start._

"_For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been'."_

_I learnt this the hard way. We were born to take risks and if you were left with a broken heart at the end of the day, then it's experience. Maybe a broken heart is the aftermath of a risk. Maybe it's worth it just to experience being loved._

_My life was a big experience for me. I found out a lot about my heritage and in a way, I'm glad it did happen, but if I take anything away from my life, it's this:_

_A breakup is like a mirror. It is better to leave it broken than hurt yourself trying to fix it._

_Leave the mirror alone, because soon enough you'll find yourself somewhere you never thought you'd be. Sometimes the person you really need is the one you didn't think you wanted. It's true. I needed someone who I never thought existed and he has helped me in more ways than one._

_This is the book of four girls whose lives changed when they thought it would never end. This is the guidebook to girls out there who need a little help in life._

_I dedicate this book to all the girls who have given up on love._

"So, what do you think?" Kimberley Phoenix asked as she asked her sisters their opinion about her first book, 'Experiencing Unknown Love. It's Worth It'.

"I think it's awesome!" Lila Phoenix exclaimed hugging her elder sister.

"It's insightful and honest." Violet agreed, hugging her, too.

"And it's you. I love it." Riley added, joining in on the hug.

"C'mon you three, we'll be late." Kim said as she quickly placed her book in her travel bag and headed out the door of the room.

Violet, Lilly and Riley soon followed her out. They heard the loud cheers and whistles as the sisters walked up on stage and stood in position.

"Hello New York!" Kim cheered into her microphone. "How you all doing?"

The giant crowd cheered.

"I'm sorry am I deaf? I asked how you all are doing!"

This time the cheers and screams were even louder.

"Now that's more like it!" Kim cried

Kim turned to her left and saw all of her family and friends waving at her in human forms. April and Casey were smiling as the guys were whistling at them. Splinter was just calm and waving, smiling widely.

_Kim's POV_

_Maybe it wasn't what I expected out of life. It wasn't even something I planned. I honestly thought I would be hunted for the rest of my life. But then I met this incredible person named Leonardo and somehow, all those doubts and fears washed away. It wasn't complex, it was simple. I loved him when I met him. Simple. It's the best relationship I've ever had and it was worth the few weeks of separation between us. It just showed both of us how much we loved each other and my scars are finally healed._

_After the government found us a place, they had us take these intelligence tests. They discovered we were smart enough to go into our final year of college. I started studying a double degree in Archaeology and Creative Writing. I graduate next Spring._

_End Kim's POV_

Kim stepped up to the microphone, the light was bright, but she could still see. Kim was wearing a black shirt underneath a short blue sweater top, a black and blue plaid skirt with chains on her right hip, pink leggings and black boots.

Riley was on electric guitar wearing her hair up in two long pigtails. She wore a tight black top, a long red jacket, ¾ tight black pants, quite high black boots with some red on them and black socks that went up to her knees.

Violet was ready on bass guitar and was wearing a cute dark purple strapless, V-neck top with a pink bow in the centre and a pink cardigan over it. She wore a pink skirt with a thin black belt and long dark purple boots.

Finally, Lilly was about to start the song on her drums wearing a strapless, V-neck black top, a short orange jacket with long sleeves, long black pants with an orange belt and high orange heels.

Kim looked back at her sisters who smiled and nodded. Kim turned her attention to the conductor of the orchestra and gave a short nod. The conductor got the orchestra's attention. Kim nodded and held three fingers against the microphone. The conductor nodded and waved his hands around 3 times before the orchestra and the girls started their new song.

_Mmmmm... _

_Mmmmm... _

_As I lay alone in bed_

_Clock says three AM _

_Once again can't sleep cause you're not there right by my side _

_So many thoughts run through my head _

_Of me and you and I wonder if you're thinking 'bout me too? _

_Do you dream about me when you go to sleep at night? _

_And do you wonder if I'm gonna be alright? _

_I just wanna spend one night with you _

_And I wanna order in for us two. _

_I don't wanna be alone no more _

_Don't wanna hear you on the phone. _

_I want you right here by my side _

_I wanna look you in the eye, _

_There's something missing when you're not around, _

_'Cause you're the other half that makes me whole_

_Ohhh, ah_

_Everyday I miss you more _

_The sun won't shine the way it should _

_But everywhere I go,_

_I'm reminded of you _

_People walking hand in hand _

_Leaving footprints in the sand _

_I hear our song on the radio _

_I can't do this anymore_

_Do you wonder what I'm doing when I'm not with you? _

_And do you need me like the way I need you, too? _

_I just wanna spend one night with you _

_And I wanna order in for us two _

_I don't wanna be alone no more _

_Don't wanna hear you on the phone. _

_I want you right here by my side _

_I wanna look you in the eye _

_There's something missing when you're not around _

_Cause you're the other half that makes me whole _

_Baby I know you're never there _

_When I need you and you need me, the most _

_La La La _

_Want you to know I'm always there _

_And I'm only a heartbeat away _

_If you stay _

_I don't wanna be alone no more _

_I want you right here by my side _

_I wanna look you in the eye _

_There's something missing when you're not around _

_Cause you're the other half that makes me whole. _

_I just wanna spend one night with you _

_And I wanna order in for us two _

_I don't wanna be alone no more _

_Don't wanna hear you on the phone. _

_I want you right here by my side _

_I wanna look you in the eye _

_There's something missing when you're not around _

_Cause you're the other half that makes me whole_

_I just wanna spend one night with you _

_And I wanna order in for us two _

_I don't wanna be alone no more _

_Don't wanna hear you on the phone. _

_(Don't wanna hear you on the phone) _

_I want you right here by my side _

_I wanna look you in the eye _

_There's something missing when you're not around _

_Cause you're the other half that makes me whole_

The girls finished and the crowd went wild. It was a great start for Kim's new song. It was one that Leo inspired, in a good way. She looked to her right and he smiled widely at her. Kim smiled back and winked at him.

_Kim's POV_

_Definitely not what we all expected, but it was a great surprise. For all of us._

_Violet's finally studying her medical degree. To speed up the process, she's taking an apprenticeship. We estimate she'll be done in the fall, she's very excited._

_Lilly's new fashion collection for this Spring entitled 'Sister de la Lila' is growing and she's earning her fashion degree at NYU._

_Riley wasn't sure what she wanted. She finally decided on opening a self defence school to help kids so they don't end up how we did. But, she's also studying at NYU to become a detective. That way, all those kids like us won't be left out on the street for years. With Riley as the detective, they won't be out on the streets more than 5 minutes._

_I love my new life and it's great. We're all touring next year, all over America. Lilly says it's a party in the USA tour, and that gave me an idea. Here in New York, I'm debuting a new song from 'Eternal Pegasus's' new album, 'Alive and Kicking' called 'Alone No More'._

_The guys are all so supportive and Lilly's never been happier. We've all never been happier._

_The concert ended in a round of applause and cheers as we all took one last bow before we ran off stage. The guys all ran up to us and gave us all great big hugs._

_Leo pulled away and looked me in the eyes and smiled before he leant down close to my ear._

"_Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours." He whispered_

_That was the end of it. That's how it happened. It was the life of Kimberley, Riley, Violet and Lila Phoenix. The story of how four mutant, ninja turtles came into our lives and made it better, then worse, then better again, much better. We've never been happier. As for Drake and Rayon? Well, Drake informed us that he would have me starting on lessons to help my powers and learn how to rule Rayone when I'm 21. All of us are getting specialists to help with our powers and weapons, and somehow, I convinced Drake to have my sisters learn how to rule Rayon in the future, although he promised them it wouldn't be as extreme and full on as my lessons. This scares me a little. But in a good way, because my life's getting better by the hour. Life is good now that Randy, Brandon, Robert and Dan are gone. But I doubt we're done with the foot, Shredder and Karai, but we'll all stand together and fight. __And we'll keep going until that last blow strikes us down. Until that one fight leaves us breathless and dead. We'll fight till the end. We'll love our guys till the end. And no one, not the Foot, not Karai, not even whatever gods there are out there in Rayon or, I don't know…Atlantis or something are going to stop us. I dare you to try and stop us._

_End Kim's POV_

**Fin**

**Thank you so much for everyone that has read and reviewed this story! I've enjoyed writing it and hearing opinions from everyone, good and bad. It has all helped me become a better writer. Keep a look out for the sequel to this story! Thanks again for all of your reviews and support, it all meant so much to me!  
-Tattle-Tail-Secret09**


End file.
